Please, Don't Leave Me Alone
by kyurie27
Summary: Karena aku ingin melindunginya../ Apakah bisa kau memikirkan sedikit saja mengenai dirimu sendiri?/ Setidaknya bicarakan hal ini dengan tuan Lee So Man, hyung../ Leeteuk hyung benar – benar keterlaluan!/ Aku tidak akan tampil tanpa Kyuhyun!/ Kenapa kau menghancurkan segalanya!/ Anak Sialan!
1. Chapter 1

"**Please.. Don't Leave Me Alone" Part 1**

"Appa.. aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya! sarapan sudah kusiapkan di meja.." teriak seorang anak lelaki yang sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepedanya.

"Berisik! Berangkat saja sana!" Jawab seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan ketus sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Dia pun segera pergi menuju sekolahnya… SMA Shinhwa …

Teng Tong Teng Tong... Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Itu berarti….

"Pak.. Tolong buka pintunya.. kumohon.."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Pak.. aku hanya terlambat 2 menit.. Kumohon buka pintunya.."

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengatakan hal ini setiap pagi? Tidak bisakah kau datang tepat waktu?"

Diam – diam anak lelaki itu membuka slot gerbang yang belum sempat terkunci oleh sang guru.

Beberapa menit kemudian … 'cklek'..

"Pak.. itu apa?" Sang guru pun tertipu dan menoleh mencari tahu apa yang terjadi..

Sang guru pun sadar.. " Hey CHO KYUHYUUUUNNNNN! Berhenti Kau!"

"Mianhamnida sonsaengnim.. Aku ada tes matematika hari ini. Doakan aku berhasil! Okok!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju kelas.

"KYUHYUUUNNNN! Dasar anak nakal!" Sang guru semakin kesal dengan ulahnya..

Kyuhyun POV

Annyeong hasseyo! Namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah anak yang kaya raya. Setiap hari aku diantar oleh supir ke sekolah. Aku juga memiliki seorang ibu yang cantik dan sangat perhatian padaku. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga memiliki seorang ayah yang hebat dan sangat sayang padaku. Aku adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, banyak orang memuja – muja diriku. Tapi semua yang baru saja kukatakan adalah bohong…. Itu semua adalah impianku yang tidak akan pernah terwujud… Pada kenyataanya, hidupku berbeda 180 derajat dengan semua impianku.

Di kelas..

"Hey Kyu!" Seseorang menyadari kedatanganku. "Habis dikejar Kang seonseng nim lagi ya?"

"Iya.. " Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan.

"Ya sudah, duduklah.. Cobalah untuk datang lebih pagi kyu.. Jadi kau tidak perlu lari marathon tiap pagi"

Kim Bum memberi saran padaku.

"Aku kan harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk appa sebelum berangkat.."

"Aku tahu kyu… tapi menyiapkan sarapan kan tidak butuh waktu yang lama.. apa kau ada masalah lagi?" Hong Ki melihatku cemas.

"Ng.. nggak kok.. Sudahlah! Kau sudah belajar matematika? Ayo ajari aku!" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyu.. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dong.. Lagi pula, kalau urusan matematika kau lah jagonya kyu.."

Aku tersenyum pada Kim Bum. Dia adalah salah satu temanku yang selalu datang tepat waktu, sangat berbeda denganku dan 4 temanku yang lain… Mau tahu seperti apa mereka? Silahkan tunggu 5 menit lagi

5 menit kemudian..

"Aissshhh…! Sudah tua tapi kenapa masih bisa lari seperti itu?" keluh seseorang yang baru saja masuk kelas sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku juga heran… Napasku sudah hampir habis.." sambung seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya dia keturunan banteng.. Aisshhh… Seharusnya dia lebih cocok menjadi atlit lari marathon dari pada menjadi guru.." ucap seseorang yang baru saja tiba dengan bermandi keringat.

Itulah teman – temanku yang lain, Hong ki, Onew, dan Shi Yun.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah bisa datang tepat waktu?" Kim bum terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan teman – temannya.

"Gaullah sedikit kim bum! Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya lari dikejar siluman banteng itu! Lucu juga kok melihat ekspresi Kang Seonsengnim saat berlari.. hahaha.." Jawab Onew sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Hey Kyu! Kau tidak terlambat? Kok bisa?" Tanya Hong Ki keheranan.

"Kata siapa aku tidak terlambat? Aku masuk kloter 1.. hahaha.. Kalian tahu aku berjuang sendirian menantang maut dari siluman banteng itu! Jawabku bangga. *dasar aneh*

"Di mana Jong Ki?" Tanya kim bum keheranan.

"Oia.. di mana dia? Perasaan dia masih berada di belakangku saat kita belari bersama.." sahut Shi Yun

"Jong Ki SMS! Jong Ki SMS!" teriak Onew.

"Apa katanya?" Sahutku penasaran.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia tertangkap, sekarang dia berada di lapangan untuk dihukum.." Jawab Onew.

"Anak itu.. Sudah tahu larinya lambat.. pake terlambat lagi.. Jadi begini kan hasilnya!" keluh Kim Bum.

"Ayo kita jalankan rencana 3P.. hahaha.." Usul kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

"Apaan tuh 3P?" Tanya Hong Ki.

"Pura – pura pintar! Ayo Kim Bum, Semangat!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kim Bum.

"AKU?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" teriak Kim Bum shock.

Di lapangan

"Seonsengnim! Oh… Akhirnya aku menemukanmu seonsengnim…" Teriak Kim Bum yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Ada apa Kim Bum? Aku sedang sibuk…" Jawab Kang Seonsengnim.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai soal ini.. Sulit sekali seonsengnim! Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman, tapi tidak bisa terpecahkan.. Bagaimana ini?" Kim Bum terlihat benar – benar kesusahan.

"Baiklah, biar kulihat soalnya.." Akhirnya seosengnim mencoba memikirkan soal tersebut.

Jong Ki yang keheranan melihat tingkah laku Kim Bum yang overacting, hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Segerombolan anak lelaki datang dengan gayanya yang sok asik.

"Hey.. Jong Ki! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Onew yang sok asik..

"A..aku.. aku lagi.." Jawab Jong Ki dengan kebingungan melihat sikap teman – temannya yang aneh.

"Jong Ki.. Apa kamu melihat pertandingan sepak bola kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Jong Ki dan berjalan menjauhi Kang Seonsengnim.

"Anio.." jawab Jong Ki dengan serius.

"Kau harus melihatnya! Lee Yong Dae mencetak Gol beberapa kali! Hebat sekali!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

Pletakk! "Au.. Kenapa kepalaku dipukul?" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena Hong Ki seketika memukul kepalanya.

"Kalau mau berbohong pikir – pikir dulu! Lee Yong Dae itu pemain bulu tangkis kyu… Ckckck.." Hong Ki berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Memang Lee Yong Dae cuma 1? Lagi pula siapa yang bilang pertandingan sepak bola tim Korea? Lee Yong Dae yang kumaksud adalah Lee Yong Dae tetanggaku.. Kemarin sore dia bermain sepak bola di lapangan dekat rumahku dan dia mencetak beberapa gol.. Dia hebat sekali! Padahal dia baru berumur 10 tahun.. " jawab Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Teman – teman.. Kalian berprilaku seperti ini sengaja untuk menyelamatkanku?" Jong Ki bertanya dengan polos.

"Tentu saja.. Paboo!.. Kau harus berlatih lari ya Jong Ki.. Jika tidak, kita akan terus menjadi artis yang tidak dibayar seperti ini.. Akting kita mahal lo! " jawab Onew sambil merangkul pundak Jong Ki.

"Tenanglah.. aku akan mentraktir kalian hari ini. Lalu bagaimana nasib teman kita yang berada di belakang?" Jong Ki menunjuk Kim Bum yang sedang kebingungan dengan nasibnya sendiri.

"Oia… Aku Lupa!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. " Kim Bum-ah.. kita ada ulangan matematika! Cepatlah ke kelas! Ulangan sudah mau dimulai!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Kim Bum.

"Oooh.. Baiklah.. Seonsengnim aku pergi dulu ya!" Kim Bum segera berlari menyusul para sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali memanggilku? Aku sudah keringat dingin nih.." protes Kim Bum.

"Kau kan cuma berdiri menunggu jawaban.. apa yang kau takutkan?" jawab Onew.

"Soal yang kuberikan adalah soal Biologi, dan aku lupa bahwa Kang Seonsengnim adalah guru Fisika… Untung saja soalnya bahasa Inggris, jadi dia kebingungan menerjemahkan soalnya.. hahaha" tawa Kim Bum.

"Sudah kukatakan dia lebih cocok menjadi atlit lari marathon dari pada jadi guru.." kata Shi Yun.

"Oleh karena itu.. aku menyebut rencana ini 3P "Pura – Pura Pintar".. Karena dari tadi kulihat tidak ada yang pintar di antara kita semua.. mulai dari dirimu kim bum yang salah memberi soal sampai gurunya pun yang nggak nyadar kalo itu soal biologi.. ckckck.." Kyuhyun berkomat – kamit sendiri.

"Termasuk dirimu juga Kyu! Ingat Lee Yong Dae itu pemain bulu tangkis.. OKE!" Onew mengingatkan kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan.. Lee Yong Dae yang kumaksud bukan yang itu.." kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita ke kelas.." Ajak Kim Bum.

"Memang benar hari ini ada ulangan matematika?" Tanya Jong Ki.

"Kalo itu beneran Jong Ki.. Akting kita sudah selesai.. Ayo cepat!" Kyuhyun mengajak teman – temannya bergegas menuju kelas.

Beberapa jam telah terlewati. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya tertidur pulas di atas buku – buku catatanku. Hingga bel berbunyi kembali.. menandakan saatnya pulang sekolah.

Aku segera meninggalkan kelas dan berlari menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedaku.

"Kyu kau mau ke mana?" Teriak Hong Ki dari kejauhan.

"Biasa… aku harus segera ke Café... Bye Hong Ki!"

Aku harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup appa dan diriku sendiri. Appa terkena PHK beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi aku yang menjadi tulang punggung keluargaku. Tiap pagi aku mengantar Koran, itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah bisa datang tepat waktu ke sekolah. Pulang sekolah aku bekerja di café, dan setelah itu aku bekerja di pom bensin. Itulah rutinitasku sehari – hari.

Di Café…

"Saya pesan Jajangmyeon satu…"

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

5 menit kemudian..

"Ini Jajangmy….. Aau…" Kakiku tersandung kursi.. Alhasil semua Jajangmyeon tumpah mengenai baju pelanggan.

"Aaaarrrggghh.. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Lihat ini! Bajuku kotor!"

"Mianhe… chongmal mianhe.. mianhe.." Aku mencoba membersihkan baju wanita ini, namun tanganku selalu ditepis olehnya.. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Wanita itu berteriak tepat di depan wajahku. "Mianhe ahjumma.." Aku masih berusaha meminta maaf.

"Ada apa ini?" Bossku datang dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Lihat saja ulah pelayanmu! Bajuku jadi kotor begini!"

"Mianhe.. Biarkan saya membersihkannya ahjumma.." Aku masih berusaha untuk meminta maaf.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! MINGGIR KAU" Ahjumma itu menepis kembali tanganku dengan kasar sampai ku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maafkan pelayan kami yang kurang baik… Sebagai gantinya kami tidak akan meminta bayaran untuk makanan anda hari ini.. Bagaimana?" Boss ku mencoba membujuk ahjumma yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Terserah kau saja…." Ahjumma itu pergi meninggalkan café kami.

Aku menunduk takut atas ulahku kali ini. Boss ku terlihat begitu emosi. Aku sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini…

" KYU! KAU DIPECAT!"

"Kumohon jangan pecat aku… Aku butuh pekerjaan ini… Aku butuh uang… kumohon…"

"PERGI! Pergi kau dari sini!" Boss ku menyeretku ke luar dari cafenya hingga ku terjatuh.

Namun tiba – tiba terdengar klakson mobil sangat dekat dengan telingaku..

TIIIIIINNNNN…..

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"**Please.. Don't Leeave Me Alone" Part 2**

.

Aku menunduk takut atas ulahku kali ini. Boss ku terlihat begitu emosi. Aku sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini…

" KYU! KAU DIPECAT!"

"Kumohon jangan pecat aku… Aku butuh pekerjaan ini… Aku butuh uang… kumohon…"

"PERGI! Pergi kau dari sini!" Boss ku menyeretku ke luar dari cafenya hingga ku terjatuh.

Namun tiba – tiba terdengar klakson mobil sangat dekat dengan telingaku..

TIIIIIINNNNN…..!

Cho Kyuhyun pov end

.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam kondisi terduduk karena dorongan Bos nya tadi, hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya. Namun, tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Gwenchanayo? Kyuhyun-ah…." Suara tersebut terdengat amat cemas.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan – lahan.. Dia mencari asal suara tersebut. Memang benar dia sangat mengenal pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kim Bum, Jong Ki, Onew, Shi Yun, Hong Ki.. sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya kyuhyun keheranan.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu kyu…. Kenapa kau tiba – tiba tersungkur di depan mobilku? Kau dipecat?" Kim bum bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Sudahlah… kita lanjutkan ceritanya nanti.. Lebih baik sekarang kita antar kau ke rumahmu dan kita obati luka – lukamu ini kyu.." ajak Onew sambil membantu kyuhyun berdiri.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun.

Jong Ki dan Hong Ki membantuku masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka pun mendudukkanku di sofa.

"Biar kumbilkan minum ya kyu.." Onew beranjak menuju dapur.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa dipecat kyu?" Kim Bum bertanya padaku.

"Tadi tidak sengaja aku menumpahkan jajangmyeon ke baju pelanggan. Pelanggan itu pun langsung marah dan Bos akhirnya memecatku" Cerita kyu sedih.

"Kyu.. ayahku mengenal seseorang yang bekerja di SM Entertaiment, dan sepertinya mereka mencari seorang personil untuk bergabung dengan Super Junior.. Cobalah untuk ikut audisinya kyu.. Jika diterima kau akan dikontrak selama 13 tahun.. Pendapatannya pun tidak sedikit lo kyu.." Kim Bum menepuk pundak kyuhyun memberi semangat.

"Kualitas suaramu kan tidak diragukan lagi kyu.. Aku yakin kau pasti lulus!" Shi yun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Super Junior?" wajah Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berubah.

"Wae kyu? Ada apa dengan Super Junior?" Jong Ki menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Boyband yang salah satu aggotanya bernama Siwon bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah dingin.

"Iya kyu… Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Shin Yu penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Anio… hahaha.. kenapa wajah kalian serius seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa boyband Super Junior yang kutahu itu benar.." kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi teman – temannya.

.

Tiba – tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam rumahku dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Appa… Kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan appanya dengan senyuman.

Brak! Appa Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun bahkan memandang Kyuhyun pun tidak.

"Kyuhyun – ah…. " Jong Ki memandang kyuhyun sedih.

"mwo? Ada apa dengan kalian? Hahaha… Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas oke!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah teman – temannya yang memandang iba terhadapnya.

.

Malam Harinya..

Cho Kyuhyun Pov

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Appa.. "Appa.. makan malam sudah siap!"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari appa.

"Bolehkah aku masuk appa?", kuberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar appa.

"Appa.. kau sedang menonton TV? Ini makan malam appa.. Masih hangat loo.." aku tersenyum pada appa.

Seperti biasa, appa tidak pernah mau melihatku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya seperti ini. Saat ini dia hanya fokus pada TV yang sedang menyiarkan acara musik. Ku coba untuk mencairkan suasana…

"Appa… siapa penyanyi favoritmu?" Aku bertanya pada appa, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi penyanyi ,appa… Bagaimana menurut appa? Aku ingin appa juga bisa melihatku di TV.. Apakah Appa suka jika aku menjadi penyanyi? Aku akan mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk appa.." Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan impianku.

"Pabo!" hanya satu kata yang terdengar dari mulut appa.

"Hahahaha… Akan kubuktikan bahwa anak pabo appa ini bisa muncul di TV sebagai penyanyi terkenal.. Tunggu saja appa! Hahaha.. Sekarang makanlah makan malammu, appa.. Aku mau pergi ke POM bensin dulu.." Aku beranjak pergi, namun saat di depan pintu kuhentikan langkahku. "Jangan mabuk lagi ya appa.. itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" Aku pun pergi bekerja.

Cho Kyuhyun POV end

.

Jungwon POV

Aku adalah appa kyuhyun. Setiap perkataan anak itu selalu menjadi angin lalu bagiku. Aku tidak pernah bisa menyayanginya. Tapi, anak itu selalu menampakkan senyumnya di depanku, seburuk apapun sikapku padanya. Kyuhyun – ah sampai kapan kau terus menyayangi dan memperlakukanku seperti ini,? Oh.. Kyuhyun – ah.. tapi aku benar – benar membencimu..

Jungwon POV end

.

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Akhirnya hari ini berakhir juga. Aku segera pulang ke rumah. Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat keadaan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah. Segera ku bergegas mencari appa, dan ternyata appa lagi – lagi mabuk.

"Appa! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak minum… kenapa kau masih minum – minum juga?" Aku segera memapah appa ke kamarnya. Namun dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, appa mendorongku, seolah – olah ia tidak mau kupegang.

"Kau! Kau itu siapa? HAH? Aku tidak suka melihatmu! Jangan urusi kehidupanku! Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Appa terus berteriak kepadaku dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Appa… " tidak terasa air mataku mulai menetes." Sampai kapanpun kau adalah appaku! Aku tidak mau tau! Kau adalah appaku! Suka atau tidak suka, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu!" Aku membalas teriakan appa.

"Pergi kau! Pergi…" Appa terus menyuruhku pergi, sampai akhirnya appa tidak sadarkan diri.

"Appa.. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini.. Aku takut appa.. aku takut..Aku harus ke mana? Yang aku punya hanya appa.. Ap..pa..Ap..pa.." Aku meneteskan air mataku tanpa henti sambil terus memanggil appa yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Cho Kyuhyun POV end

.

Keesokan harinya..

Di sekolah.

"Kyuhyun.. Bagaimana tawaranku kemarin? Kau mau kan?" Kim Bum terus membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu.

"Kau bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal kyu! Kau bisa mendapat banyak uang.. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" Onew juga ikut membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyetujui bujukan teman – temannya.

"Sepulang sekolah kita antar kau ke sana kyu! Oke!" Shi Yun terlihat semangat.

"Gomawo.." Kyuhyun memeluk teman – temannya.

Gedung SM Entertainment

"Wah… Gedungnya bagus sekali!" Shi Yun meamandang sekeliling gedung.

"Ayo, lewat sini kyu!" Kim Bum yang menjadi penunjuk jalan, karena dia yag mengetahui tempat ini.

"Aku takut… " Kyuhyun memegang tangan sahabatnya.

"Gwenchana kyu.. tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan.. Bernyanyilah seperti biasa! Kau pasti bisa!" Hong Ki merangkul pundak kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. arasso.." Kyuhyun berjalan gugup memasuki ruang audisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyuhyun keluar dari ruang audisi dengan wajah yang masih tegang.

"Bagaimana? Lancar kan?" Jong Ki bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"Entahlah… lihat saja hasilnya nanti" kyuhyun tersenyum ragu – ragu.

"Woooow.. Hey! Lihat itu! Bukankah mereka anggota Super Junior?" bisik Hong Ki terkagum – kagum.

"Mana? Mana?" Onew turut penasaran.

"Itu! Keren sekali mereka… Lihatlah badan Siwon! Aku ingin memiliki badan dan wajah sepertinya.." Hong Ki terpesona akan keberadaan Siwon.

.

Jong Ki POV

Kulihat ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyuhyun pada mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat fokus pada satu orang diantara anggota Super Junior tersebut. Tatapannya sinis. Belum pernah kuihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian tatapannya berubah. Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Kyuhyun pun menghembuskan napas beberapa kali dengan wajah sedih. Aku penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak.

Jong Ki POV end

.

"Ayo kita pulang teman – teman!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan teman – temannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi Kyu.. Aku ingin melihat mereka lebih lama lagi!" Hong Ki menolak diajak pulang.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pulang!" Kyuhyun pun mendorong teman – temannya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi kyu…. " Hong Ki masih tetap berusaha menolak untuk pulang.

"Ayolah Hong Ki.. Jangan seperti ini.." Kyuhyun menarik Hong Ki dengan paksa ke luar gedung SM entertainment.

.

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Itu dia…..

Baru saja aku berdiri dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter darinya… Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung, Itu dia… Benar – benar dia. Benar – benar orang itu. Dia sangat berbeda dariku. Siwon benar – benar sempurna. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..

Selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya melamun menatap jalan yang kami lalui. Beberapa kali kuhembuskan napasku, kutundukkan kepalaku, rasanya benar – benar melelahkan..

Cho Kyuhyun POV end

.

Lima pasang mata memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun kebingungan ketika tahu bahwa dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya dan dikelilingi oleh tatapan serius dari teman – temannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar kyu?" Onew bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berada di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya kebingungan.

"Sekitar 15 menit. Dan selama itu pula kami menatap wajahmu yang menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres. Apa ada yang mau kau ceritakan pada kami?" Jong Ki menunjukkan wajah cemasnya.

"A..anio.. Aku hanya lelah saja. Tidak ada apa – apa kok. Kalian tenang saja…" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sikap santai yang dipaksakan. Dia pun tersenyum pada teman – temannya.

"Benarkah? Aku tahu ada yang sedang kau tutupi dari kami Kyu.. " Kim Bum berkata dengan sangat lembut. " Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya pada kami kyu…" Kim Bum merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha.. Tidak ada apa – apa kok.. Aku hanya sedikit gugup menunggu hasil audisinya. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian cemaskan! Jangan buang waktu kalian dengan memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap semua mata teman – temannya.

"Kami selalu siap membantumu kapanpun kau mau Kyu.. Jangan pernah simpan masalahmu sendiri. Arasso?!" Hong Ki melotot tanda mengancam.

"Aku tahu itu. Kalian adalah yang terbaik! Sudahlah.. Aku mau ke Pom Bensin, kalian pulanglah! Sampai ketemu besok!" Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil.

"Tidak mau kuantar Kyu? " Kim Bum menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih atas hari ini…" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kami pergi dulu Kyu!" Shi Yun melambaikan tangan dari jendela mobil.

"Hati – hati di jalan!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

.

Kyuhyun segera memasuki rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian dan siap – siap untuk pergi bekerja. Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menemukan appanya yang mabuk.

"Appa.. Kau mabuk lagi? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk berhenti mabuk, kenapa kau masih mabuk juga appa? " Kyuhyun mendekati appanya.

"SIAPA KAU? HAH! SIAPA KAU? Berani – beraninya melarangku! Anak tak tahu diri!" Appa terus menerus mencaci maki kyuhyun. Bukan hanya itu, Appa Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memukul Kyuhyun, 1 pukulan, 2 pukulan, 3 pukulan…..

"Appa.. sakit… Mianhe appa.. sakit.."

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Ke mana perginya anak nakal itu? Kyuhyun! Jangan bersembunyi kau!/ Apa ini Kyu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?/ Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kyuhyun!/ Ahh.. menyeramkan! Tidak mau.. Tidak mau!/ KYUHYUN! KAU LULUS! KAU ANGGOTA KE 13 SUPER JUNIOR!/ Pak hantu… tolong jangan mengarang yang tidak – tidak.

.

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" **

**Part 3**

.

"SIAPA KAU? HAH! SIAPA KAU? Berani – beraninya melarangku! Anak tak tahu diri!" Appa terus menerus mencaci maki kyuhyun. Bukan hanya itu, Appa Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memukul Kyuhyun, 1 pukulan, 2 pukulan, 3 pukulan…..

"Appa.. sakit!… Mianhe appa!.. sakit!.." Kyuhyun menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya agar tidak terkena pukulan ayahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Appa Kyuhyun terjatuh karena kekurangan keseimbangan. Kesempatan tersebut digunakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan menjauh dari appanya.

"Mau lari ke mana kau anak bodoh?!" Appa berteriak setengah sadar.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu. Sebaiknya appa istirahat. Selamat malam" suara Kyuhyun bergetar, dia menahan tangis. Tapi bagaimana pun, inilah kehidupan Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa akan hal itu.

.

Keeseokan harinya, di sekolah..

"KYUHYUN! Berhenti KAU!" Seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya. Kang Seonsengnim berubah menjadi siluman banteng.

"Aishhhh… Orang ini.. Kapan sih waktunya dia pensiun? Benar – benar membuatku gila! Aishhh.." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

"KYUHYUN! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Kang Seonsengnim terus mengejar Kyuhyun.

Seluruh sudut sekolah sudah dilalui oleh Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kang seonsengnim yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa orang ini masih terus mengejarku? Tenaganya benar – benar tenaga banteng… Bagaimana ini? Aku harus lari ke mana lagi?" Kyuhyun terus berkomat – kamit sendiri sambil terus berlari. Namun tiba – tiba ada yang menarik lengan Kyuhyun secara paksa.

"Sssssshhhhhttt….." Seseorang mendekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ke mana perginya anak nakal itu? Kyuhyun! Jangan bersembunyi kau!" Kang Seonsengnim terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Aaauuuu! Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku?" Shi Yun berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba menggigit tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan tanganku.. sakit Shi Yun.. sakit.." Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan karena shi yun masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mianhe…" Shi Yun segera melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menariknya kembali dan menemukan beberapa luka memar pada tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa ini Kyu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Shi Yun bertanya cemas.

"Bukan siapa – siapa kok… " Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Appa mu lagi yang melakukannya? Iya kan Kyu?" Shi Yun menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kok.. Aku hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi, jadinya seperti ini deh.. Hahaha.." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tertawa agar Shi Yun tidak curiga. Namun, Shi Yun terus menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.." Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk pundak Shi Yun untuk mencairkan suasana. "Oia.. Di mana ini? Kamar mandi? Tunggu… Tunggu… Kalau tidak salah ini adalah kamar mandi…."

"Aaaarrrrgggggh!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, segerombolan anak perempuan berteriak dan memukul mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Shi Yun pun berhasil melarikan diri.

"Shhii Yuuunn! Pabo-ya!" Kyuhyun terus menjitak kepala Shi Yun.

"Kyuhyun-an mianhe.. cheongmal mianhe.." Shi Yun pun segera melarikan diri.

"Shi Yun! Mau lari ke mana kau? Berhenti!" Kyuhyun pun segera mengejar Shi Yun.

"KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN!" terdengan suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun pun menoleh untuk mencari asal muasal suara tersebut. "Apa! Orang itu lagi? Kang seonsengnim? Aishhh…" Kyuhyun berkomat – kamit sendiri.. "Shi Yun! Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun pun memanggil sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu lari di depannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Kang Seonsengnim memanggil murid kesayangannya, kyuhyun.

"Yoon Shi Yun! Tunggu Aku!" Kyuhyun memanggil sahabatnya yang masih terus berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe kyuhyun-ah.. mianhe.." Shi Yun berteriak meminta maaf pada kyuhyun tapi tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Aish… anak ini.. Pabo ya! Shi Yun Pabo! Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan sikap temannya, terus mengomel sendiri tak jelas, dan terus mempercepat langkah kakinya agar tidak tertangkap oleh Kang Seonsengnim.

Onew yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, kebingungan melihat kedua temannya yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shi Yun masih terus berkata "Mianhe kyu.. mianhe..", sedangkan Kyuhyun terus memanggil temannya, "Shi Yun-ah.. Tunggu Aku!".

"Sedang apa mereka?" Onew bertanya dalam hati dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun semua terjawab dengan menggemanya suara "CHOOOO KYUUUHYUUUNNN! BERHENTI KAU!" Kang Seonsengnim berteriak dengan lantangnya.

"Hahahaha… Siluman banteng itu lagi.." Onew tertawa pada dirinya sendiri dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Onew pun turut berlari menyusul kedua temannya. Jadi, jika diurutkan.. pelari di posisi pertama adalah Shi Yun, diikuti oleh Cho Kyuhyun, yang juga terus dikejar oleh Kang Seonsengnim, dan di posisi terakhir Onew. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika seluruh lorong sekolah menjadi sirkuit lari marathon setiap pagi, dengan peserta yang itu – itu saja.. *hahaha…*

Onew yang berada di posisi belakang menelpon Kim Bum dan menyuruhnya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan Shi Yun.

Kyuhyun dan Shi Yun masih terus berlari menuju kelas mereka. Saat mereka berada di depan kelas, mereka ditarik oleh sesorang dan di masukkan ke dalam lemari.

"Kalian jangan berisik! Diam saja di sini dulu…" Jong Ki menutup lemari itu secara perlahan.

.

"Apa kalian melihat Cho Kyuhyun?" Kang Seonsengnim masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Anio… " Kim Bum, Jong Ki, dan Hong Ki menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Benarkah? Kalian pasti berbohong!" Kang Seonsengnim menggeledah seisi ruangan, dan mulai mendekati lemari di sudut ruangan. Kim Bum, Jong Ki, dan Hong Ki saling menatap satu sama lain, takut rencana mereka terbongkar oleh Kang Seonsengnim. Namun Onew yang baru saja tiba di kelas segera berteriak..

"Mereka ada di kantin Seonsengnim.. Aku baru saja melihat mereka berlari ke sana.." Onew datang dengan wajah santainya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah… Awas saja kalau sampai ketangkap… Anak itu benar – benar membuatku gila!" Kang Seonsengnim segera meninggalkan kelas dengan omelannya yang tak habis sepanjang masa.

"Buka.. Cepat buka! Buka!" Shi Yun berteriak dari dalam lemari.

Kim Bum, Jong Ki, Hong Ki, dan Onew segera membuka lemari tersebut.

"Kalian tidak apa – apa?" Kim Bum bertanya cemas.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kyuhyun!" Shi Yun yang masih berada di dalam lemari mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jong Ki juga tidak kalah cemas.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang sakit? Jawab aku!" Hong Ki membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terduduk lemas di dalam lemari dengan napas yang tersengal – sengal. Kim Bum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, segera menggeledah tas Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencari apa? Buat apa kau menggeledah tas Kyu?" Onew bertanya keheranan.

"Kyuhyun-ah… di mana benda itu? Di mana inhaler asmamu kyu?" Kim Bum bertanya pada kyuhyun dengan nada cemas. "Kyu.. Di mana?" Kim Bum kembali mengulang pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar dan napas yang tersengal - sengal.

"Sudahlah.. Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" Onew segera memapah Kyuhyun ke UKS bersama dengan Hong Ki.

.

Di UKS..

"Ini Kyu… Cepat hisap!" Kim Bum meletakkan inhaler asma ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera menghisapnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, napas Kyuhyun pun kembali normal.

"Sudah baikkan Kyu?" Jong Ki bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ehmm…" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa tidak ada inhaler asma di tas mu kyu?" Kim Bum bertanya dengan tegas.

"Inhaler ku habis.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya segera?! Itu benda yang sangat penting untukmu Kyu.. Untung saja ada persediaan Inhaler asma di UKS, Jika tidak? Bagaimana nasibmu Kyu?" Kim Bum melampiaskan kecemasannya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Gwenchana.. Asmaku sudah tidak terlalu sering muncul kok.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan bagimu untuk tidak membelinya.. Kau tetap harus membawanya ke manapun kau pergi!" Kim Bum semakin emosi. Jong Ki yang berada di sebelah Kim Bum merangkul pundak Kim Bum, "Sudahlah Kim Bum – ah, Kyu kan sudah tidak apa – apa sekarang.." Jong Ki pun tersenyum.

"Tapi Kyuhyun harus tetap membelinya…" Kim Bum masih sedikit emosi.

"Kau tahu sendiri.. Aku bekerja siang dan malam pun, belum cukup membiayai makanku dan appa selama seminggu… Sudahlah Kim Bum – ah… Aku tidak apa – apa kok. Aku kan harus pintar – pintar menghemat uang" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kim Bum, Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, asmaku jarang kambuh kok, ini semua terjadi karena dari pagi aku terus menerus berlari marathon gara – gara siluman banteng itu dan anak satu ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk Shi Yun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah…" Shi Yun masih terus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwencahana.. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas.. Kajja!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan merangkul teman – temannya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa – apa Kyu? Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di UKS?" Hong Ki menyarankan.

"Aku baik – baik saja.. Lagi pula siapa yang mau diam di UKS yang sepi seperti itu! Pasti di tempat seperti itu banyak hantunya! Iya kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada teman – temannya dengan wajah serius, lalu kyuhyun seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Ahh.. menyeramkan! Tidak mau.. Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjauh dari UKS.

"hahaha.. Kyuhyun-ah.. kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi masih takut dengan hal – hal seperti itu?" Jong Ki mengacak – ngacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Apa kau tidak takut Jong Ki? Kau aneh…" Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Jong Ki.

"Kamu tuh yang aneh.." Jong Ki merangkul Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun – ah…" Kim Bum memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi Kim Bum –ah?" Kyuhyun mulai bosan mendengar suara Kim Bum, namun ia mencoba menoleh ke arah kim bum. Dan Kim Bum tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam handphone miliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu Kim Bum – ah? Kenapa tertawa sendiri?" Kyuhyun melihat Kim Bum dengan ekspresi takut. "Tuh kan… Tempat itu benar – benar ada hantunya! Kim Bum – ah apa kau kerasukan?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh tubuh Kim Bum dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kim Bum – ah kau baik – baik saja? Kau benar – benar Kim Bum kan?" Kyuhyun terus menyentuh tubuh Kim Bum dengan telunjuknya. Namun, Kim Bum masih terus tertawa senang dan meloncat – loncat kegirangan, dan berlari maju memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aaarrrgghh.. Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Jong Ki – ah… kau masih tidak percaya denganku? Kim Bum – ah… lepaskan aku! Ouh.. bukan – bukan.. Pak hantu tolong lepaskan aku.. kumohon!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kim Bum. Namun, Kim Bum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya..

"Aaarrgghh.. sakit.. Ampun pak hantu! Ampun.." Kyuhyun masih menganggap Kim Bum kerasukan. "KYUHYUN! KAU LULUS! KAU ANGGOTA KE 13 SUPER JUNIOR!" Kim bum semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Onew bertanya tidak percaya.

"Anak ini akan menjadi anggota ke 13 Super Junior? Dia akan tinggal seatap dengan orang – orang tampan itu?" Hong Ki juga bertanya tak percaya.

"IYA! CHUKAE KYUHYUN-AH!" Kim Bum terus berteriak senang.

"Pak hantu… tolong jangan mengarang yang tidak – tidak.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kim Bum dengan wajah lugunya.

"Hey.. Kyuhyun pabo! Bacalah sms dari om ku.. ini baca! Kau benar – benar lulus Kyu! Kau anggota Super Junior!" Kim Bum memperlihatkan sms om nya pada Kyuhyun dengan muka gembira. Kyuhyun membaca sms tersebut dan matanya seketika membelalak kaget, senyum bahagia pun terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah hantu atau bukan, yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Gomawo! Jinja.. Jinja Gumawo!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk Kim Bum kembali dan meloncat – loncat kegirangan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lulus Kyu.. Kau hebat!" Jong Ki kembali mengacak – ngacak rambutku.

"Kau harus pindah ke dorm Super Junior mulai besok Kyu.. Bagaimana? Bisa tidak?" Kim Bum menanyakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Bisa! Tentu saja bisa! Hahaha.." Kyuhyun terlalu bersemangat.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas.. Kita sudah membolos 2 mata pelajaran sepertinya.." Shi Yun mengusulkan.

"Kajja!" Kim Bum pun merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini sebenarnya Pak Hantu atau Kim Bum?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Hahaha.. imajinasimu terlalu tinggi Kyu.. Tentu saja aku ini Kim Bum!" Kim bum mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya.

"Lalu ke mana Pak Hantu tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan muka polos.

"Dia berada di belakangmu…" Jawab Kim Bum ceplas ceplos dan langsung berlari menuju kelas bersama yang lainnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan keberadaan Pak Hantu.

"Hah? Hey kalian! Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul yang lain.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Ia bersiap – siap membereskan barang yang akan dibawanya pindah ke dorm. Namun, saat Kyuhyun sedang memasukkan barang – barangnya ke tas, appa nya Kyuhyun datang.

"Appa! Aku akan menjadi penyanyi! Aku lulus audisi appa! Aku akan menjadi anggota ke 13 dari Super Junior!" Kyuhyun langsung mendatangi appanya dan meloncat kegirangan di hadapan appanya.

"Super Junior?" Appanya bertanya dengan dingin.

"Iya appa! Super Junior.. Aku akan masuk TV! Appa bisa melihatku di TV!" Kyuhyun bercerita penuh semangat.

"Pabo – ya…" Appanya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Aku akan menyanyi dan menari di depan orang banyak appa! Aku akan terkenal!" Kyuhyun masih bersemangat menceritakan kebahagiaannya.

"Jangan pernah kau kembali lagi kemari setelah kau melangkahkan kakimu besok pagi ke luar rumah ini! Kau mengerti?!" Appanya Kyuhyun berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Appa… Haruskah kau selalu seperti ini padaku?" Kyuhyun diam – diam menangis.

.

Jungwon POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan kulihat sudah ada makanan di pinggir tempat tidurku. Di samping piring – piring itu kulihat ada sepucuk surat.

_Untuk Appaku sayang,_

_Appa… Aku pergi…_

_Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan memperbolehkan aku tinggal bersamamu selama ini._

_Walau kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada, tapi di dalam hatiku, kau selalu menjadi appaku.. Kau satu – satunya appa bagiku.._

_Aku akan menjadi penyanyi appa.. aku akan menghasilkan banyak uang untuk appa.._

_Jagalah selalu kesehatanmu appa.. Jangan mabuk lagi, kumohon…_

_Aku pergi appa.. Sarang haeyo.._

_Anak Bodohmu, Cho Kyuhyun_

Tak terasa air mata terjatuh dari kedua mataku. Ku berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun benar – benar pergi. Dia sudah membawa seluruh barangnya.

"Oh… Kyuhyun – ah…"

**.  
**

**To Be Continued**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana perasaan sang appa yang ditinggal pergi oleh anak pabbo nya?**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Author emang seneng buat ff yang bertema brothership**

**Jadi, bagi yang mengharapkan bahwa akan ada YAOI, maaf yaaa sepertinya tidak akan ada di ff ini..**

**Gomawo buat yg review chapter 1 dan 2 :D**

**Seneng deh bacanya:) ****Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 3 yaa :) **

**.  
**

Jawaban Reviews for Please, Don't Leave Me Alone Chapter 3

Blackyuline 2/1/13 Gomawo chingu. Iya Kyuhyun emang miskin dari awalnya. Untuk keluarganya Kyuhyun akan semakin jelas di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Ikutin ters ya chingu ^^

Gyurievil 2/1/13 Gomawo atas sarannya, chingu. Kenapa ya banyak orang suka kalo abang Kyu menderita? Hahaha.. gue juga sih

Kyukyu712 2/1/13 Gomawo review nya chingu. Akan diusahakan secepat mungkin ya ikutin terus ya chingu

ChoYeonRin 2/1/13 Gomawo review nya chingu. Akan diusahakan secepat mungkin ya ikutin terus ya

Demikyu 2/1/13 Gomawo review nya chingu.

Demikyu 2/2/13 Gomawo chingu. Itu adalah rahasia utama ff ini. Ikutin aja ya chingu Ditunggu review – review selanjutnya ^^

Blackyuline 2/2/13 Gomawo chingu. Emang Siwon sama Kyuhyun kenapa? Hahaha.. Liat aja lanjutannya di chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaa Ditunggu juga reviewnya loo

Aisah92 2/2/13 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Ada apa hayooo? Hahaha.. Tungguin aja chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaaa.. Ditunggu jg reviewnya

Kkyu32 2/2/13 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Kenapa yaa? Hahaha.. Tungguin aja chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaaa.. Ditunggu jg reviewnya looo

Gyurievil 2/2/13 Gomawo chingu. Duh, suka ya kalo abang Kyu disiksa? Hahaha.. kasian Tungguin aja chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaaa.. Ditunggu jg reviewnya looo

Han Eunkyo 31/1/13 Baiklah gue lanjutkan^^ makasih loo reviewnya

Cece 31/1/13 salam kenal juga ce.. makasih loo reviewnya.. diusahain ASAP yaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Kau lebih tampan dari yang kubayangkan ya/ Biar saja! Biar saja dia tahu bahwa dia tidak diharapkan di sini!/ Leeteuk! Hentikan! Inikah sikap seorang leader? Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!/ Jadi seperti inikah anak itu? Cukup menarik/ Ma.. maaf hyung..

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" **

**Part 4**

.

Tak terasa air mata terjatuh dari kedua mataku. Ku berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun benar – benar pergi. Dia sudah membawa seluruh barangnya. Ada sedikit perasaan kehilangan di hatiku saat ini.

"Oh… Kyuhyun – ah…"

Jungwon POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahanku ke dorm super junior. Hatiku benar – benar berdegup kencang. Hatiku senang karena akhirnya aku dapat mencapai impianku sebagai penyanyi, hatiku tidak percaya bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan, hatiku sedih karena harus meninggalkan appaku sendiri, hatiku gugup dengan tanggapan member super junior akan kehadiranku nantinya, semuanya bercampur aduk..

"Annyeong haseyo.. aku Jae won, salah satu manager super junior yang akan berkerja sama denganmu beberapa tahun ke depan" Jae won hyung mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun di ruang tunggu gedung SM.

"Oh.. kenalkan.. aku kyuhyun. Mohon bantuanmu" aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan bersikap sungkan seperti ini.. aku sekarang adalah hyungmu.. jadi bersikaplah lebih santai oke!" dia membalas senyumku, "Kau lebih tampan dari yang kubayangkan ya.. hahaha.. aku baru melihat fotomu saja beberapa hari yang lalu" Jae Won hyung menambahkan.

"Terima kasih hyung.. kau juga tampan! Kukira kau salah satu artis di sini.." aku sudah dapat bersikap lebih santai saat ini.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih.. baiklah, mari kita bawa barang – barangmu ke dorm!" Jae Won hyung pun membantu membawa barang – barangku.

Sesampainya di dorm

"Ini yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu dari hari ini..bagaimana?" Jae won hyung bertanya padaku.

"Wow.. dorm ini sangat besar.. apakah aku benar – benar akan tinggal di sini?" kyuhyun terpesona akan kemewahan dorm super junior.

"Tentu saja.. ini adalah rumahmu sekarang.. dan kau juga akan tinggal dengan 12 hyungmu di sini" Jae won hyung tersenyum kepadaku. "Oia.. kau akan sekamar dengan sungmin, kamarnya ada di sebelah sana.. kau bereskan barang – barangmu di sana" Jae won hyung menambahkan.

"Baiklah.. aku ke kamarku dulu ya hyung.." aku pun segera mengangkat tas - tasku.

"Oke.. Aku tunggu di ruang TV ya.. Sebentar lagi member super junior yang lain akan kembali"

"Baiklah.." jawabku

Kubawa tas – tas ku yang cukup banyak ini ke kamar sungmin hyung dan juga kamarku mulai hari ini. Kamarnya cukup besar. Semua barang tersusun rapi. Kamar ini dapat dikatakan bersih untuk ukuran kamar laki – laki. Ada 2 tempat tidur di sini, tempat tidur di sisi kiriku dipenuhi oleh boneka – boneka hadiah dari fans, sedangkan tempat tidur di sisi kananku masih sangat bersih. Tentu saja itu adalah tempat tidurku. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku dengan tersenyum. Apakah ini benar – benar kenyataan? Apakah aku bermimpi? Kyuhyun – ah.. jika ini adalah mimpi, cepatlah bangun! Mimpi ini terlalu indah untukmu! Kucubit pipiku keras – keras.. tidak terasa sakit.. Apa ini benar – benar mimpi? Aku panik.. aku sungguh berharap bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan. Kubenturkan kepalaku ke tembok..

"Aaauuu.. sakit!" Aku tertawa sendiri dengan ulahku.. "Ha..ha..ha.. ini bukan mimpi! Yahooooo!" Aku melompat kegirangan. Tidak sadar bahwa di pintu kamarku sudah berdiri beberapa orang pemilik dorm ini. Mereka melihat dingin seluruh tingkah anehku. Bodohnya diriku yang justru hanya kaget dan terdiam melihat kehadiran mereka. Salah seorang di antara mereka menatapku dengan sangat dingin, kedua matanya menelusuri tubuhku, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalaku, sampai akhirnya kedua mata kami saling bertemu.

'glek' kutelan air liurku dengan susah payah.

"An..anyeong.. kyuhyun imnida.." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa mereka.

"Dia kah orang baru itu?" Tanya orang itu dengan dingin kepada Jae won hyung.

"Ya.. tampan bukan? Dia anak yang lucu.."Jae won hyung datang mendekatiku "Dia magnae baru kalian sekarang, Super Junior Kyuhyun!" Jae won merangkulku dan menepuk – nepuk pundakku.

"Mo..mohon bantuan kalian hyu..hyung" aku berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasa tegangku ini sudah mencapai ubun – ubun. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa sebutan 'hyung' yang kulontarkan dapat mereka terima dengan baik atau sebaliknya.

"Jae won hyung.. kita perlu bicara" Orang itu pergi dengan membawa tatapan dinginnya padaku.

"Leeteuk hyung! Mari kita bicarakan bersama - sama.." satu – satunya member yang kutahu, siwon, mengejar orang yang dari tadi berusaha membuatku mati karena tegang.

.

Akhirnya semua orang pergi.

'Jadi orang itu adalah Leeteuk hyung? Dia merupakan leader super junior bukan? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apakah kehidupanku di sini akan lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan?' aku bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

Pelan – pelan aku duduk di ujung tempat tidurku. Kuhembuskan nafasku yang sempat tertahan. Kukeluarkan handphoneku, aku teringat dengan appa yang sendirian di rumah. Aku sudah dapat menebak respon appa jika kuhubungi langsung ke rumah. Dengan kejadian yang baru saja kualami, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan appa. Aku segera mengirimkan pesan pada Jong Ki..

_**To: Jong Ki**_

_Jong Ki, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga ayahku? Bisakah kau belikan ayahku makanan dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Kumohon.. bantu aku ya^^ aku khawatir sekali dengan keadaannya.. kita bertemu lagi besok di sekolah ya __ gomawo.._

Selesai mengirim pesan pada Jong Ki, aku berniat merapikan barang – barangku. Namun, tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan di luar.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar keputusan kami! 10 dari 12 anggota menolak kehadirannya! Kenapa masih mendatangkan dia ke sini?!" Leeteuk hyung berteriak penuh emosi pada Jae won hyung di ruang TV.

Aku menyelinap dan menguping diam – diam pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Bagaimana kalau kyuhyun mendengarnya?" Jae won hyung mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk hyung.

"Biar saja! Biar saja dia tahu bahwa dia tidak diharapkan di sini!" Leeteuk hyung segera keluar dari ruang TV. Aku segera berlari kembali menuju kamarku dan pura – pura membereskan barang – barangku.

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Dia terlihat marah besar. Leeteuk hyung menatapku dengan sangat menyeramkan. Aku hanya bisa berdiri menatapnya takut. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' kugigit bibir bawahku.. aku benar – benar takut dan bingung berhadapan dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"KAU.. KAU.." Leeteuk hyung seakan – akan ingin meluncurkan seribu kata di dalam hatinya, namun hal tersebut dicegah oleh Jae won hyung.

"Leeteuk! Hentikan! Inikah sikap seorang leader? Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!" Jae won hyung juga berteriak.

Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya duduk di tempat tidurku dan menundukkan kepalaku melihat lantai. 'Kenapa posisiku selalu salah di mata orang – orang?' mataku mulai memerah karena air mataku memaksa ingin keluar.

Sebuah tangan memegang pundakku, kualihkan pandanganku pada pemilik tangan tersebut. Orang ini.. orang ini yang menyebabkan segalanya.. orang ini yang membuat hidupku menjadi tidak pernah berarti.. orang ini.. orang ini..

Aku menatapnya dingin. Kucoba untuk mengendalikan emosiku. Kucoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darinya.. 'semuanya sudah cukup kacau hari ini, tidak boleh menambah masalah lagi kyuhyun – ah.. ' aku bergumam di dalam hati.

"Tenang saja.. Leeteuk hyung hanya emosi sesaat.. kau tidak perlu khawatir kyu.." Dia memberikan semangat padaku.

"Aku tahu.." jawabku dingin. Aku segera berdiri dan berpura – pura sibuk dengan barang – barangku yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Dia mencoba membantuku.

"Jangan sentuh apapun!" aku sedikit berteriak "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." Kupelankan kembali suaraku.

Dia sedikit kaget dengan respon yang kuberikan padanya. Dia masih berdiri diam di dekatku. Aku juga merasa bahwa dia memperhatikanku.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku, kau bisa keluar.." Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya di kamarku. Dia pun keluar dari kamarku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kukira semua akan menjadi lebih baik setelah aku tinggal di sini. Tapi… aku menjadi semakin bersalah di sini.. hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan.. aku pun memejamkan mataku di tempat tidur dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Kriiiiiinggg.. Kriiiiiing.. Alarm ku berbunyi..

Ku matikan alarm dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Saat mataku sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, baru kusadari bahwa aku berada di dorm super junior. Aku tersenyum, kupaksakan tubuhku bangun, "Good Morning.." aku menyapa diriku sendiri di cermin. Aku segera mandi dan bersiap – siap berangkat ke sekolah. Suasana dorm masih sangat sepi.. mereka pasti masih tertidur pulas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan hyung – hyungku yang masih tidur. Saat aku sedang mengenakan sepatu.. seseorang menyadari bahwa aku akan pergi..

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

"Kau.."

"Oh.. Donghae hyung.. " Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.. "aku pamit ke sekolah dulu ya.. kukira kalian semua masih tidur, jadi aku tidak mau membangunkan kalian.. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung! Aku sudah terlambat! Dadah hyung!" Kyuhyun segera pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kyuhyun kembali lagi ke dorm..

"Donghae hyung.. aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong haseyo.. Aku kyuhyun.. Mohon bantuanmu ya hyung" Kyuhyun memberi hormat, lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Aku sudah benar – benar terlambat! Aku pergi dulu ya hyung.." Ekspresi kyuhyun yang polos bercampur panik membuat donghae ingin tertawa. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari hadapan Donghae.

Donghae masih menatap pintu dorm yang terbuka dan lupa ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae menutup pintu tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi seperti inikah anak itu? Cukup menarik.." Donghae bergumam dan tertawa sendiri.

"Kau dari mana Donghae?" Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya heran melihat Donghae yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak dari mana – mana" Donghae masih tersenyum mengingat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk kebingungan melihat Donghae..

"Anak baru itu.. Dia lucu sekali.." jawab Donghae, "Dia baru saja berangkat ke sekolah.." dia pun menambahkan.

"Anak itu masih sekolah rupanya…" Eunhyuk bergumam sendiri.

"Sudahlah, sana mandi! Kita ada jadwal latihan nanti siang bukan?" Donghae mengingatkan.

"Benar juga.. baiklah aku mandi dulu ya.." Eunhyuk pun segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

Di Sekolah

"Chankaman! Jangan di tutup dulu seonsangnim!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari kejauhan saat gerbang akan ditutup.

"STOOOOOPPP… Jangan ditutup!" Dari arah lainnya beberapa orang juga berteriak mencegah gerbang ditutup.

Saat kyuhyun mencari sosok yang berteriak tersebut, dia langsung tersenyum dan bergumam "orang – orang ini lagi.. Apa di sekolah ini benar – benar hanya kita saja yang harus melakukan adegan action tiap pagi? Apa tidak ada tokoh lain? Ckckck" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya miris.

Onew, Hong Ki, dan Shi yun menyusun strategi mereka masing – masing, begitu pula dengan kyuhyun. Onew sibuk menghubungi Kim bum yang tidak pernah datang terlambat. Hong Ki yang bersepeda dan Shi yun di sampingnya asyik berbisik menyusun strategi. Kyuhyun pun juga berpikir keras mencari cara untuk masuk.

Mereka sudah berjarak 1 meter di depan gerbang. Mereka semua bersiap memasuki gerbang dengan strategi mereka masing – masing. Mereka semua saling menatap dan tersenyum evil. Let's start the action!

Kyuhyun segera melepas sepatu sebelah kirinya dan melemparkannya ke arah gerbang yang sudah hampir menutup. Alhasil pintu gerbang tidak jadi tertutup karena sepatu Kyuhyun yang mengganjal di sela – sela pintu gerbang. Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan senyum evilnya saat melihat satu sepatunya berhasil mengganjal pintu gerbang. Dia segera berlari memasuki gerbang sambil menarik salah satu tangan onew yang dari tadi hanya sibuk menghubungi Kim Bum. Tidak lupa ia mengambil sepatunya kembali dan membuka gerbang sedikit lebar agar Sepeda Hong Ki dapat melewati gerbang.

Sedangkan Shi Yun segera melompat ke belakang sepeda Hong Ki. Hong Ki pun segera memperlaju sepedanya hingga dapat memasuki gerbang yang masih sempat terbuka sebelum Kang seonsangnim segera menutup gerbangya kembali.

"Selamat Pagi seosangnim!" Kyuhyun masih sempat menyapa Kang Seonsangnim di tengah aksinya.

"Good Morning!" Disusul pula oleh Hong Ki dan Shi Yun bersamaan.

"KALIAAAANN BERHENTIII!" Kang Seonsangnim berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar.

Keempat anak nakal ini pun mempercepat laju mereka dan berpencar ke segala arah. Hingga akhirnya Kang Seonsangnim kelelahan mengejar mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, mereka berempat harus menyelinap masuk. Terlihat bahwa Kim Bum sedang berakting dengan Guru Sastra Inggris kami di sudut depan kelas. Dia terlihat sedang berdebat mengenai soal yang terdapat di sebuah buku. Guru mereka pun sangat serius menanggapinya hingga tidak sadar bahwa ada 4 orang murid sedang menyusup ke dalam kelas dengan santai, dan segera duduk manis di bangku mereka masing – masing. Jong Ki yang menyadari kehadiran temannya, hanya dapat menggeleng - gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya.

"Nice weather!" Kyuhyun yang tersenyum riang berkata dengan tenang di tengah kesunyian kelas.

Kim bum yang menyadari kehadiran temannya, akhirnya menghentikan aktingnya untuk berpura – pura menanggapi serius penjelasan gurunya. Dia kembali ke bangkunya sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan Hong Ki.

"What's up my friend?" Hong Ki berteriak pada Kim Bum.

"Bad boy.." Kyuhyun berbisik pada Hong Ki sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Kim Bum.

Kim Bum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman – temannya ini.

Sepulang Sekolah

"Kim bum – ah gomawo!" Shi Yun segera merangkul Kim Bum

"Apakah kalian tidak bosan berakting action terus? Apa kalian tidak ingin berakting menjadi anak baik yang datang tepat waktu? Kurasa itu lebih baik.." Kim bum memberi saran

"Hahahaha.. akting seperti itu tidak menarik" Jawab Onew dengan gampang

"Oia, Kim Bum – ah.. Kau sudah datang ke rumahku kemarin? Bagaimana keadaan appa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan serius.

"Dia sehat – sehat saja kok kyu.. aku juga sudah membelikan persediaan makanan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan di rumahmu.." Kim Bum merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, "Kau tenang saja Kyu.. Bekerjalah saja dengan baik" Kim Bum menambahkan dengan senyuman.

"Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu pada Kim Bum. Namun, Kim Bum tidak menjawab.

"Setidaknya apakah dia bertanya sesuatu tentangku? Atau bertanya di mana aku tinggal sekarang? Atau keceplosan menyebut namaku? " Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Kim Bum pun hanya diam dan menatapnya nanar.

"Hahahaha.. sudahlah.. aku tahu akan seperti ini sikapnya" Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, dia tidak mau terlihat kasihan di mata teman – temannya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya.. ada latihan siang ini.. Sampai jumpa besok!" Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan teman – temannya.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Di tempat latihan

'apa latihannya sudah mulai? Ini latihan pertamaku tapi sudah terlambat lagi.. Bagaimana ini? Mereka akan semakin tidak menyukaiku..' Aku bertanya – tanya di dalam hati. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruang latihan, tapi untuk membuka pintu tersebut sangat sulit. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Kulihat mereka semua sedang menari. Aku menyelinap masuk dengan langkah kaki yang sangat pelan.

Namun, tiba – tiba musik yang sedang mengalun berhenti. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku dan melihat kondisi di sekitarku. 12 pasang mata menatapku tajam.

"Ma.. maaf hyung.. "

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana sikap para member kepada magnae baru mereka? Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon?**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat yg reviewnya:D**

**Seneng deh bacanya **** Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 4 yaa **

**.  
**

Jawaban review dari chapter sebelumnya :

Vitakyu 2/1/13 gomawo review nya chingu

Kkyu32 3/2/13 iya chingu. Di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih dibahas kehidupan Kyuhyun di Suju. Ikutin terus kelanjutannya ya. Gomawo

Gyurievil 3/2/13 Aduuh kasian kalo Kyuhyun menderita terus :( hehe

Choi Jaeseumin Hyangsu 2/1/13 sebenernya FF ini lebih fokus ke wonkyu kok, Cuma akan ada peran lain dari member lain. FF ini full brothership kok :) ikutin terus ya chingu..

Ratnasparkyu 1/2/13 Kyuhyun emang sering jadi korban penderita di FF. hahaha. Jadi, harus kuatkan dirimu yang chingu kalo Kyu agak memprihatinkan. Ikutin terus lanjutannya ya chingu.. gomawo reviewnya

Blackyuline 3/2/13 Kyu Cuma sesek doang di dalam lemari. Diusahain update kilat ya :) gomawo revienya chingu.

MyDecember 2/2/13 Wah bingung di mananya chingu? Haha.. Appa Kyu emang jahat di sini :( gomawo reviewnya. Ikutin terus ya ff nya ya.. ditunggu juga review – review selanjutnya..

Jung Soo Kyung 2/2/13 waah makasih chingu :) untuk alasan di balik Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan terungkap di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Tungguin aja chingu :) ditunggu jg review – review selanjutnya.

Ratnasparkyu 3/2/13 iya. Kyu sama kawan – kawannya emang gue bikin koplak utk ngeliatin sisi 'nakal' nya Kyuhyun.. Lucu kan Kyu nya? Hahaha

MyDecember 3/2/13 yang tabah ya chingu. Karena kisah Kyuhyun masih panjang.. *puk puk

Cece 3/2/13 Makasih review nya chingu. Sesuai pengalaman, kayanya banyaaaaaak banget yg suka kalo abang Kyu menderita. Maka, jadilah FF seperti ini :) hahaha. Ikutin terus FF nya ya, ditunggu juga review selanjutnya looo

Schagarin 3/2/13 Astagaaaa :o Kasiaan kalo kumat terus.. Ikutin terus FF ini ya :) ditunggu jg reviewnya loo.. Gomawo chingu

Kadera 3/2/13 Waah makasih chingu :) Tungguin aja chapter – chapter selanjutnya yaa.. semua akan terungkap di sana :) hehehe. Ditunggu juga review selanjutnya ya chingu :)

Kyuqie 3/2/13 Baiklah. Fighting! Ikutin terus ya chingu. Ditunggu jg review selanjutnya loo^^

Diana 3/2/13 FF ini memang main cast nya Kyuhyun. Kibum mungkin gak terlalu banyak di sini, karena memang gak banyak yang gue tahu tentang kedekatan Kyuhyun sama Kibum di kehidupan nyata. Yang gue tahu Siwon yang selalu deketin Kyuhyun. Jadi FF ini lebih mengarah ke wonkyu :) gpp ya? Mungkin setelah FF ini tamat, gue bisa bikin yg main cast nya KyuBum :) Untuk sementara, ikutin aja FF ini dulu ya :) Makasih looo reviewnya.

Asa 5/2/13 waah makasih chingu. Ikutin aja terus FF ini, semua rahasia akan terungkap di chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu jg review – review selanjutnya looo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Kau ini bisa menari tidak sih!/ Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu siwon-ah?/ Hyung.. di mana kyuhyun?/ Apakah sangat sakit? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?/ Kenapa aku begitu rajin ya?/ Semua berjalan dengan baik Kyu-nie?/

.

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" Part 5**

**.**

Namun, tiba – tiba musik yang sedang mengalun berhenti. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku dan melihat kondisi di sekitarku. 12 pasang mata menatapku tajam.

"Ma.. maaf Hyung.. aku baru pulang dari sekolah, jadi aku sedikit terlambat" Aku hanya menunduk, tidak berani melihat tatapan mereka, terutama Leeteuk hyung.

"Ini latihan pertamamu.. dan kau sudah berani seperti ini?" Leeteuk bertanya dingin padaku.

"Mianhe.." Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah.

"Sudahlah hyung.. ayo kita latihan lagi.. Biarkan kyuhyun mengganti seragamnya dulu" seseorang yang kutemui sebelum pergi ke sekolah hari ini memperlihatkan senyum manisnya padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan sedikit takut.

"Donghae benar hyung.. " Siwon hyung menambahkan, " Gantilah bajumu kyu.." Dia pun memperlihatkan senyumannya padaku, namun aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan tatapan dingin. Senyuman Siwon hyung pun berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung seketika. Aku pun segera pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragamku.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Siwon POV

Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara aku dan kyuhyun? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya? Kenapa sikapnya begitu berbeda padaku? Siwon terus bertanya – tanya di dalam hati.

"Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu siwon-ah?" Yesung hyung membuyarkan lamunanku..

"Entahlah hyung.. mungkin dia sedikit lelah dengan sikap Leeteuk hyung.." aku menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hyung dengan santai.

Siwon POV end

.

Author POV

"Kau ini bisa menari tidak sih!" Kang in berteriak dengan keras.

"Kenapa mereka bisa memasukkan orang sepertimu ke dalam grup kami? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti!" Eunhyuk menggumam kesal.

"Mianhe… mianhe… hyung… aku memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam menari.. aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi.." seseorang meminta maaf dengan wajah takut.

"Sudahlah hyung.. jangan memarahinya terus, kyuhyun kan masih baru di sini" Siwon mencoba menenangkan hati hyung – hyungnya.

Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi, langsung menatap wajah siwon dengan tajam. Terlihat wajahnya penuh dengan emosi. Namun, saat siwon menatap ke arah kyuhyun, kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' Siwon bergumam di dalam hati.

Hari sudah sangat larut, semua member bersiap untuk pulang ke dorm dan istirahat. Semua member sudah memasuki van, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang sudah membereskan barang – barangnya bersiap untuk pulang. Namun, saat kyuhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu, Leeteuk yang masih berada di dalam memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kau!" Leeteuk berteriak memanggilku dari belakang.

"Ya hyung… ada apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab sehalus mungkin.

"Karena mulai sekarang kau adalah magnae, maka kau harus selalu membereskan dulu ruang latihan ini baru pulang.. mengerti!" Leeteuk hyung segera keluar dengan wajah dinginnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bisa melawan.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergian hyung – hyung ku. Kulihat seisi ruangan, banyak sekali sampah berserakan. 'Kyuhyun – ah semangat!' aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

'Baiklah.. Apa yang harus kubersihkan pertama kali? Ehmm.. botol – botol itu!' Aku bergumam sendiri sambil membersihkan ruang latihan. Namun, saat membersihkan ruangan ini, aku masih terngiang gerakan menari yang diajarkan eunhyuk hyung. Badanku secara otomatis bergerak bebas mengingat – ngingat gerakan tersebut. Hingga tak terasa, saat kuhentakkan kaki kiriku, sepatuku kurang mendukung. Sepatu kiriku rusak akibat ulahku tadi pagi, mengganjal pintu gerbang -_-. Namun, aku tetap melanjutkan tarianku dengan salah satu kaki telanjang. Kata – kata eunhyuk hyung dan Kangin hyung saat latihan tadi masih terngiang di telingaku. 'Aku pasti bisa menari! Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku lebih hebat darinya!' kusemangatkan diriku sendiri.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

Malam harinya para member super junior berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"Hyung.. di mana kyuhyun? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" donghae bertanya kepada Leeteuk.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin dia sudah tidur atau bahkan belum pulang dari latihan" jawab Eeteuk acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi sepertinya dia belum pulang semenjak kita latihan menari tadi.. " kata Eunhyuk heran.

"Benarkah?" Siwon yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk tampak cemas.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Ckrek.. terdengar pintu depan dorm mereka terbuka. Semua orang di ruang tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sesosok lelaki berkulit putih melewati mereka… Kyuhyun… tidak salah lagi …

.

Kyuhyun pov

Sudah beberapa hari aku tinggal di dorm ini dan bergabung bersama Super Junior. Ada 3 alasan kenapa aku ingin bergabung dengan Super Junior, alasan pertama adalah aku ingin bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi. Alasan kedua adalah uang, aku perlu banyak uang. Dan alasan ketiga … sulit untuk dijelaskan…

Aku berjalan menuju kamar, kaki kiriku lecet dan rasa sakitnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi..

Namun saat ku berjalan menuju kamar, semua hyungku memperhatikanku.

Kenapa mereka semua memperhatikanku? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi? Apa mereka akan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku? Aku takut mereka terus membenciku…

"Selamat malam hyung.. kalian belum tidur?" kucoba untuk tersenyum pada mereka, namun tidak ada respon dari mereka. "ehm… Aku ke kamar dulu ya hyung.. selamat malam.." Aku segera pergi menuju kamar dengan pincang. Aku melatih tarianku semalaman, hasilnya kakiku menjadi seperti ini. Pada awalnya aku berpikir mereka khawatir dengan keadaan kakiku, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Aku hanya pembuat masalah di sini, mereka tidak mungkin mencemaskanku. Itulah yang kurasakan selama beberapa hari ini.. hyung – hyungku belum mau menerimaku sebagai anggota ke 13 dari mereka..

Kyuhyun pov end..

.

Siwon pov

'Ada apa dengan kakimu kyu?' aku bertanya dalam hati.

"Apa dia baru kembali dari latihan nari? Ini kan sudah tengah malam…" Tanya eunhyuk keheranan.

"Dia belatih terlalu keras.. Kalian tidak lihat kakinya tadi? Ini semua karena perkataan kalian tadi siang.." Aku berbicara dengan sedikit emosi.

"Biarkan saja.. Dia memang harus berlatih keras agar tariannya yang buruk itu menjadi lebih baik.." Leeteuk berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Apa salah kyu pada kalian? Kenapa kalian belum juga menerimanya sampai saat ini?" Aku membentak hyung – hyungku.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu! Kau itu kenapa? Dia tidak pernah memperlakukanmu sebagai hyungnya.. dia tidak pernah tersenyum padamu.. dia juga tidak pernah peduli padamu.. Kenapa kamu selalu peduli padanya! Biarkan saja anak baru itu … " Leeteuk berbicara sedikit ketus padaku.

Aku terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Leeteuk hyung. Aku merasa bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk hyung itu sangat tepat. Dari pertama kali kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di dorm ini, dia tidak pernah berbicara padaku, bahkan belum pernah sekali pun kulihat ia tersenyum padaku. Sebenarnya apa salahku padanya?

Siwon pov end

.

Kyuhyun pov

Kakiku sakit.. Benar – benar sakit…

Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan… Tidak ada! Tidak pernah ada!

kaki kiriku lecet, perih bukan main ..

Kulihat ada kotak P3K di atas lemari Sungmin hyung, aku langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan mencari obat – obatan yang kuperlukan.

Kuobati kakiku sendiri dan merintih kesakitan di dalam kamar. Namun saat aku berteriak kesakitan karena betadine yang melekat pada luka di telapak kakiku, sungmin hyung membuka pintu kamar. Aku kaget dengan kedatangannya, karena aku lupa meminta izin pada sungmin hyung untuk meminta obat dari kotak P3K miliknya..

"eh.. hyung.. mianhe.. aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan.. aku hanya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan.. jadi.. " Aku berkata dengan gugup karena takut jika sungmin hyung akan memarahiku, namun kata – kataku terputus saat Sungmin hyung datang mendekat padaku, lalu bertanya..

"Apakah sangat sakit? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Sini.. biar kubantu.." Sungmin hyung duduk di sampingku dan mengambil obat merah dari tanganku, "Kau terlalu sedikit memberikan obat merahnya.." Sungmin hyung berbicara dengan lembut sambil mengobati kaki kiriku.

"Aku tidak berani memberikan terlalu banyak" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku saat melihat perlakuan sungmin hyung padaku, "Kuberikan sedikit saja sudah perih sekali.." aku menatap diam – diam hyung di depanku ini sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan.

Kami berdua saling diam. Sungmin hyung sibuk mengobati luka – lukaku. Sedangkan aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang dengan baik hati memperlakukanku seperti ini. Sesakit apapun yang terjadi padaku, appa tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu hangat pada hatiku. Nyamaaaan sekali…

"Lebih baik kita perban saja ya.." Sungmin tiba – tiba mengusulkan, "supaya kakimu tidak terkena air atau debu. Aku takut jika nanti kakimu infeksi.." Sungmin hyung menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum. Aku juga menatapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Sebenarnya tidak usah diperban juga tidak apa – apa kok hyung.." aku berkata pelan pada sungmin hyung yang sedang memerban kakiku.

"Bagi super junior kaki adalah hal yang sangat penting.." Sungmin hyung menjawab dengan lembut, "Jangan sampai terluka lagi ya.." Sungmin hyung menatapku lembut dan tersenyum dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Gomawo.." Aku pun membalas senyumnya dengan senang. Sungmin hyung yang sudah berada di dekat pintu membalikkan badannya dan kembali mendekatiku.. "Sama – sama dongsaeng.. Jangan takut pada kami.. Sikap Leeteuk hyung jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke dalam hati.. dia memang terkadang seperti itu pada orang baru.." Sungmin hyung mengelus – ngelus kepalaku, "Tidurlah.. kau pasti lelah bukan?" Sungmin hyung pun tersenyum padaku lalu pergi ke luar.

Aku menatap diam punggung sungmin hyung hingga bayangannya pun pergi. Aku benar – benar merasa bahagia saat ini. Perlakuan seperti inilah yang kunanti – nantikan dari appa, namun hal itu belum pernah terjadi sampai saat ini. Tenagaku cukup terkuras hari ini, aku pun tidur dengan cepat malam ini.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya pagi – pagi sekali Leeteuk, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Sugmin dan Donghae pergi jogging. Namun Siwon, Donghae, Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk kembali ke dorm dengan cepat. Saat mereka memasuki dorm, terdengar suara seseorang yang ribut di ruang tengah. Leeteuk yang penasaran segera menuju ke ruang tengah, diikuti dengan 4 member lainnya.

"Waaahh.. di sini masih bolong.." Orang tersebut kembali mengambil solatip dan menempelkannya di tempat yang masih bolong, "Ya ampun.. yang ini juga!" Orang tersebut sibuk sendiri dengan sepatunya.

"Woooww.. sepatu ini keren sekali! pasti hanya aku yang punya.. hahaha" Orang tersebut berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. "Ehmm.. Jam berapa sekarang? Hah?! Jangan sampai aku terlambat lagi! Bisa – bisa sepatu kananku bernasib sama.." Kyuhyun segera memakai sepatunya dan berdiri. Namun karena kaki kirinya terluka, ia kembali terjatuh karena kurang keseimbangan. "Auwwww.. sakit.." Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan dengan pelan. Sungmin dan Donghae yang melihat segala tingkahnya dari tadi, langsung menolongnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Donghae bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" Sungmin mengkhawatirkan kaki kiri kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Oh.. Tidak apa – apa kok hyung.. hahaha.." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan donghae dan sungmin, "Hyung.. aku sudah benar – benar terlambat, aku berangkat dulu ya.." Kyuhyun segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan keluar. Namun, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Leeteuk dan Siwon di hadapannya. Leeteuk menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak sedingin biasanya, sedangkan siwon hanya memperhatikan kaki kiri Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Namun, Leeteuk hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki kiri Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon bertanya lembut, "Kakimu kenapa Kyu? Apa kau tidak punya sepatu lain?"

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang hyung.. Mianhe.. aku tidak kuat kalo harus lari marathon pagi ini.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan berhati – hati di depan Leeteuk dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Siwon. Tidak ada respon dari Leeteuk, "aku pergi hyung.. nanti aku akan menyusul saat latihan.." Kyuhyun pun berjalan dengan pincang menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyu tunggu!" Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ujung pintu, "Mau kuantar?" Donghae menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah hyung.. Aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa kok.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum di depan semua hyung nya.. "Aku bisa pergi naik bis.. Aku pergi hyung!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan riang seperti biasanya dan menghilang dari hadapan hyung – hyungnya.

Ekspresi keempat hyungnya tampak tak nyaman, terutama Donghae. Ia masih menatap pintu dorm yang terbuka dan kelupaan tertutup oleh kyuhyun. Lalu seseorang berbisik pada Donghae "Kejar dan antar dia ke sekolah.. aku khawatir dengannya"

"Baiklah.." tanpa berpikir panjang Donghae pun segera berlari keluar dan mencari Kyuhyun yang belum lama pergi.

Donghae menjalankan mobilnya dengan laju tinggi, sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan pincangnya menuju halte bus. Donghae segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan hyungnya terbelalak kaget dan menolak untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Namun, Donghae tetap memaksa masuk Kyuhyun tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Setelah itu Donghae segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang heran dengan sikap hyungnya, sesekali memperhatikan wajah Donghae secara diam – diam.

"Hyuuuunngg.. Kau marah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan takut – takut.

"Di mana sekolahmu?" Donghae bertanya dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Oh? Shinwa.. Hyung tidak marah?" Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Donghae sambil menyentuh tubuh hyungnya berulang kali dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku marah padamu? Aku hanya khawatir padamu kyu.." Donghae menatap wajah dongsaengnya yang dari tadi terlihat ketakutan.

"Tiba – tiba hyung datang dengan wajah datar tanpa berbicara sedikit pun dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobil" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan polos, "siapa yang tidak akan mengira bahwa kau sedang marah?" Gumam kyuhyun pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela samping dengan ekspresi kesal.

Donghae yang terus memperhatikan ekspresi kyuhyun melalui spion depan hanya dapat tertawa geli.

"Aku takut kau menolak ajakanku jika aku tidak bersikap seperti tadi kyu…." Donghae mengelus – elus kepala kyuhyun, "Kakimu masih sakit? Tadi kulihat jalanmu pincang…"

"Gwenchana.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kaki kirinya, lalu dia bergumam dengan sangat pelan, "Aku senang hyung mengkhawatirkanku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kembali.

"Baguslah.." Donghae juga bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum dan memfokuskan kembali tatapannya kepada jalan di depannya.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang SMA Shinwa. Gerbang masih terbuka lebar. Hal yang langka bagi Kyuhyun untuk datang tepat waktu. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan bergumam sendiri,

"Terasa aneh datang sepagi ini.. hahaha" Kyuhyun pun tertawa sendiri sambil membuka pintu mobil, "Gomawoyo hyung.. Nanti aku akan menyusul saat latihan.. Bye.." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada donghae dengan riang sampai mobil hyungnya itu sudah tak terlihat. Kyuhyun pun segera memasuki gerbang dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menyapa Kang seongsengnim yang sedang mengawasi gerbang.

"Ya ampun jam berapa ini? Wah jam 6.15.. Kenapa aku begitu rajin ya.." Kyuhyun sengaja bergumam dengan keras di depan pintu gerbang. Ia terus memperhatikan jam tangannya sambil menggeleng – geleng. Kang seosangnim terlihat kaget dan keheranan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Pagi, Kang seonsangnim.." sapa Kyuhyun, sambil terus berjalan dengan sikap sok rajin yang terus memperhatikan jam tangannya. Namun, di saat Kyuhyun telah berlalu, Kang songsangnim tersenyum senang memperhatikan bayangan Kyuhyun yang terus menghilang. 'Dasar anak itu..' gumam Kang Songsaengnim pelan.

Tiba – tiba di saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget langsung mencari sosok yang menariknya. Orang di hadapannya menaruh dua buah kotak susu coklat di telapak tangannya. "Oh?.." Kyuhyun menatap orang di hadapannya kebingungan.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik Kyu-nie?" orang di hadapan Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hangat..

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana sikap para member kepada magnae baru mereka? Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon?**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Seneng deh bacanya **** Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Balasan untuk setiap review akan menyusul ya, karena author belum sempet bales satu – satu. Maaf yaa **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 5 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan../ Hei Kyuhyun! Jawab aku!/ Oh My God! Kyuhyun../ Mereka pasti akan menerimaku kan?/ Apakah aku tidak keren sama sekali?/ Sorry sorry? Kau suka Super Junior?/ Pakailah sepatumu Kyu/ Siwon hyung aku membencimu/

.

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" part 6**

Tiba – tiba di saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget langsung mencari sosok yang menariknya. Orang di hadapannya menaruh dua buah kotak susu coklat di telapak tangannya. "Oh?.." Kyuhyun menatap orang di hadapannya kebingungan.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik Kyu-nie?" orang di hadapan Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hangat..

Kyuhyun membalas senyum hangatnya dengan lebih hangat. "Gomawo-yo ahjussi…"

"Sssst! Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat berada di sekolah!" Orang itu melihat keadaan sekitar dengan sedikit cemas. "Image ku bisa rusak jika kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Ahjussiiii…" Kyuhyun menurunkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah orang itu yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ssssssttt!" Orang itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha.. " Kyuhyun tertawa geli. "Baiklah… Jagalah image bantengmu.. Kang Seonsangnim!" Kyuhyun mengubah wajahnya menjadi sangat serius, lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya…" Kyuhyun kembali memperlihatkan sedikit senyumnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

.

Di dalam kelas

"Kyuhyun?! Kau baik – baik saja?" Kim bum yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun langsung mendatanginya.

"Aku baik – baik saja.. wae?" Kyuhyun melihat Kim Bum keheranan.

"Kau tidur dengan baik kan?" Kim bum menatap wajahku serius.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kim bum lalu mendekat dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kim Bum.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Jika kamu dapat tidur dengan nyaman semalam, lalu apa yang menyebabkan kau datang sepagi ini, selain karena kau tidak bisa tidur?" Kim bum keheranan. "Pasti kau tidak bisa tidur lalu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya memutuskan datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Iya kan?" Kim Bum berpikir sejenak, "Kau bahkan belum pernah sekali pun datang tepat waktu Kyu.. " ucap Kim Bum dengan wajah serius. "Apa ada yang salah?" Kim Bum menambahkan kembali.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Kim Bum, hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku memang sengaja datang sepagi ini karena kaki kiriku sakit. Aku tidak kuat jika harus marathon pagi ini. Aku juga tidak mau sepatu kananku bernasib sama seperti pasangannya" Wajah polos Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil menunjuk sepatu kirinya. "Lagi pula tadi Donghae hyung mengantarku, jadi aku bisa semakin cepat datang ke sini" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Donghae Hyung?" Kim berusaha memastikan.

"Woooww.. aku senang semuanya berjalan dengan baik kyu! Mereka pasti menerimamu dengan senang hati.. iya kan?" Kim Bum tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menghembuskan napasnya, "Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan.." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil duduk dan menyimpan ranselnya di meja. Ia pun langsung memasang earphone di telinganya dan menghiraukan Kim Bum.

"Kyuhyun – ah.. kau diperlakukan dengan baik kan oleh mereka?" Kim Bum bertanya dengan lebih serius pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun masih menghiraukan pertanyaan Kim Bum.

"Hei Kyuhyun! Jawab aku!" Kim Bum yang kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menghiraukannya, tiba – tiba menarik earphone Kyuhyun dengan paksa. "Jawab aku! Kau baik – baik saja tinggal di sana? Hah?" Kim Bum menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

Kyuhyun menghidari tatapan Kim Bum dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya, kyuhyun pun kembali menatap sahabatnya dan berkata, "Semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah kan Kim Bum? Mereka pasti akan menerimaku kan?"

Kim Bum menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dan mengangguk penuh semangat, "Mereka akan segera menyesal atas perlakuan mereka padamu Kyu.. Kau terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.." Kim Bum mengusap lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut untuk menyemangatinya.

Tiba – Tiba..

"Oh My God! Kyuhyun…" Hong Ki yang masih mengatur napasnya melihat keheranan ke arah tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak terlambat Kyu?!" Jong Ki yang menyusul di belakang juga tersentak Kaget.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.." Kyuhyun duduk dengan gaya bos nya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan memasang earphone di telinganya, "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Begitu keren nya diriku bukan? Ha..ha..ha.."

"Apanya yang keren?" Hong Ki menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun pun berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal yang menggemaskan. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun memang selalu membuat orang lain terhibur, hal inilah yang menyebabkan sahabat – sahabatnya begitu menyayanginya.

"Kau tidak keren sama sekali Kyu! Kau lebih cocok berperan sebagai buronan…" Jong Ki berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya ke belakang sambil sedikit memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. Jong Ki yang tadinya berusaha serius justru menjadi tersenyum geli dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah aku tidak keren sama sekali? Apakah aku tidak cocok dengan sikap cool seperti ini? Apakah tidak ada cocok – cocoknya sedikit pun? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas.

Para sahabatnya menggelengkan kepalanya bersama – sama.

"Oooh? Tapi aku harus menjaga image artisku.. Apakah aku benar – benar tidak cocok dengan sikap keren seperti ini? Walaupun sedikit saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertambah cemas sambil memikirkan image keartisannya.

Para sahabatnya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya bersama – sama.

.

Ting Tung.. SMS masuk pada handphone Kim Bum.

"Hey.. Onew dan Shi Yun meminta bantuan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari kejaran 'banteng'… *sigh.. seperti biasa" Kim Bum menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berlari menuju pintu, begitu juga dengan Hong Ki dan Jong Ki, Kyuhyun pun menyusul di belakang. Mereka segera membantu Onew dan Shi Yun untuk bersembunyi. Setelah situasi aman, Onew dan Shi Yun yang bersembunyi di balik pintu dan bawah meja segera keluar.

"Jadi begini rasanya menyelamatkan teman yang terlambat? Melelahkan juga ya.. " Kyuhyun berguman sendiri.

"Iya! Itulah penderitaan yang selama ini kurasakan.." Kim Bum pun menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Auu.. sakit Bum – ie.." Kyuhyun mengusap – usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Hey.. kau tidak terlambat?" Shi Yun bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu tidak.. hahaha.." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Cool.." Shi Yun menatap Kyuhyun takjub.

"Benarkah? Aku keren? Benarkah? Aku keren kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak sabar pada Shi Yun dan teman – teman lainnya. Namun, teman – temannya langsung pergi ke bangku mereka masing – masing, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bangga akan dirinya sendiri. "Wooohoo.. I'm cool.. hahaha.." teriak Kyuhyun di depan kelas.

"Hey! Kau duduk! Pagi – pagi sudah berisik!" Teriak seorang guru yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi di depan pintu. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadarinya langsung berlari menuju tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi malu.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar bis untuk segera pergi menuju tempat latihan.

Selama di bis Kyuhyun memasang earphone di telinganya sambil meminum susu coklat yang diberikan Kang Seongsangnim. Ia harus melatih seluruh lagu suju agar ia dapat tampil dengan baik lusa depan. Di mana, lusa adalah hari yang penting bagi Kyuhyun. Super junior akan mengadakan konferensi pers, yang isi acaranya adalah mengumumkan kehadiran anggota baru di Super Junior, yaitu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bernyanyi pelan di dalam bis yang ditumpanginya, sambil memandang pemandangan di luar jendela dan diselangi dengan meminum susu coklatnya. Tiba – tiba seorang pria yang duduk di sampingnya menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sorry sorry? Kau suka Super Junior?" Pria itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, "Iya.. bagaimana denganmu? Kau suka mereka?"

"Aku sangat suka mereka.. tarian dan lagunya sangat cocok dengan seleraku.. Benar – benar boyband yang menarik untuk ditonton.." Pria itu berbicara dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka mereka.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lebih semangat. "Siapa namamu ahjussi? Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Shin Min Chul" Ia tersenyum, lalu ia menambahkan,"Tapi kudengar mereka akan memasukkan satu anggota lagi.. Kau sudah dengar itu?"

"Iya.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati – hati.

"Entahlah.. Aku kurang setuju dengan hal ini.. Jika dibandingkan dengan boyband lainnya, anggota mereka sudah terlalu banyak.."

"Begitu kah?" Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu, "Tapi kau belum melihat anggota baru mereka bukan? Kudengar dia adalah seseorang dengan 'golden voice'! Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau akan menerimanya bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi berharap.

"ha..ha..ha.. Kau tau dari mana? Kita lihat saja nanti.." Pria tersebut bersiap untuk turun, "Oia, ini kartu namaku.. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti.. sangat menyenangkan mengobrol denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Kamsahamnida"

.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, Kyuhyun berusaha kembali ceria. Ia menyadari bahwa ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar para fans mau menerimanya. Tapi itu tidak terlalu ia ambil pusing. Seperti inilah Kyuhyun dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kyuhyun datang!" seru Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu ruang latihan.

Para hyungnya yang sedang bersiap – siap untuk berlatih terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah ada member yang berprilaku seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit!" celetuk Leeteuk sambil melakukan pemanasan.

"Oooh? Mianhe.." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sambil berakting seperti menyeleting bibirnya, namun kemudian ia berkata dengan pelan, "Hyung, kau seharusnya berkata, 'Ooh.. uri magnae, kau sudah datang? Apakah sekolahmu menyenangkan?' , seperti itu…" Kyuhyun pun duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan sambil menghabiskan susu coklatnya.

"Jangan bermimpi!" Leeteuk menjawab dengan dingin.

Seluruh member yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat perseteruan leader dan magnae mereka.

"5 menit lagi latihan dimulai! Semua bersiap!" Leeteuk berteriak memberitahu member lain.

.

Latihan pun dimulai..

Baru saja latihan berjalan 5 menit, Siwon mematikan radio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon? " Leeteuk bertanya pada Siwon bingung.

Siwon menghiraukan pertanyaan Leeteuk dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, "Mana sepatumu Kyu? Bagaimana kau bisa latihan tanpa sepatu?" Member yang tadinya tidak sadar karena Kyuhyun berada di posisi belakang, sekarang menjadi terus memperhatikan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm.. Kakiku panas kalo pake sepatu terus.. Jadi aku ingin latihan tanpa sepatu.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah hyung-hyungnya yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Pakailah sepatumu Kyu.." Siwon berkata dengan lembut dan tatapan yang hangat.

"Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menjawab Siwon dengan dingin, "Aku suka seperti ini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria sambil melompat – lompat dengan kaki telanjangnya.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia! Semua bersiap kembali di posisi masing – masing!" Leeteuk kembali menghidupkan radio.

Setelah berlatih tarian Sorry – Sorry, selanjutnya mereka berlatih lagu it's you.. Kyuhyun sudah mulai merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Sering kali Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit. Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, banyak hyungnya yang memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun melalui cermin di hadapan mereka.

Siwon kembali mematikan radio. Leeteuk pun pergi menuju ruang ganti dan kembali ke ruang latihan dengan membawa sepatu Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan solasi. Ia lalu melemparkan sepatu itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Pakai ini! Jika memang kau merasa sepatu ini sudah tidak layak pakai, belilah yang baru! Jangan seperti orang susah!" Leeteuk berteriak penuh emosi, "Sekolah mu adalah sekolah Shinhwa kan? Masa murid dari sekolah mahal seperti itu tidak bisa membeli sepatu?!" ucap Leeteuk dingin, "Aku tidak ingin sepatu jelekmu itu merusak latihan kita! Jadi, pakailah sepatu jelekmu itu sekarang dan kita mulai lagi latihan ini dengan serius!" Leeteuk kembali berteriak.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata – kata hyungnya yang satu ini. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas beratnya sekali, dan langsung berjongkok untuk memakai sepatunya. Namun, saat Kyuhyun akan memakainya, Siwon mengambil kedua sepatu Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang sangat bagus.

"Pakailah ini.." Siwon meletakkan sepasang sepatu di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Memang bukan sepatu baru, tapi aku baru memakainya sekali karena kesempitan.. Pakailah.." Siwon membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok, dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sepatuku.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dingin, "Aku tidak mau sepatu ini! Kembalikan sepatuku!" Kyuhyun meminta paksa sepatunya pada Siwon.

"Dalam hitungan kelima semua sudah harus berada di posisi masing – masing! MENGERTI?!" Leeteuk berteriak dengan keras.

"Sepatumu akan kukembalikan nanti.. Tapi, untuk saat ini kau harus pakai sepatu itu dulu.. Kakimu masih sakit bukan?" Siwon tersenyum lembut dan pergi menuju posisinya.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun memakai sepatu itu dan bergegas menuju posisinya.

.

3 jam berlalu. Latihan pun selesai. Semua member bermandi keringat. Mereka semua pun bergegas menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Namun, saat Kyuhyun ingin mengambil baju ganti, ia melihat sepatu miliknya terletak di sebelah tasnya. Kyuhyun mencari sosok Siwon di ruang ganti, dan saat ia menemukannya, Siwon hanya mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sambil bergegas pergi ke luar ruang ganti. Tatapan dingin Kyuhyun pun berubah menjadi lebih hangat.

.

Kyuhyun pov

'Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya jika ia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Siwon hyung aku membencimu…'

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk membenci Siwon? Lalu bagaimana perjalanan hidup Kyuhyun bersama member Super Junior lainnya? **

**Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya!**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Seneng deh bacanya **** Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 6 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**

**.**

**.**

Jawaban review dari chapter sebelumnya :

Cho fikyu 2/8/13 gomawo review nya chingu. Temennya Kyuhyun namanya Kim Bum, bukan Ki bum

Vitakyu 2/8/13 penasaran kan? Ikutin terus kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya.. haha

XxStarlitxX 2/8/13 Biasalah.. Kyuhyun selalu dijadikan objek penderita haha.. sebenarnya aku juga ga tega buatnya

Gyurievil 2/8/13 adooooh.. kasian chingu sabar ya.. perjalanan hidup Kyuhyun masih panjang kok

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 2/9/13 makasih preview nya chingu.. ditunggu preview – preview selanjutnya loh

Blackyuline 2/9/13 berharap banget ya Kyu dibully? Haha.. ikutin terus ff nya ya chingu.. ditunggu preview – preview selanjutnya

Ratnasparkyu 2/7/13 bagus! Dibutuhkan mental yang kuat untuk melihat penderitaan kyu.. ckck

Dinikyu 2/8/13 hubungan apa hayooo? Hahaha.. ikutin aja ff ini ya diitunggu juga preview – preview selanjutnya

Karin 2/8/13 aku jg gak terlalu suka sosok cwo yang manja2 gitu.. tenang aja, sosok seperti itu gak akan pernah ada di ff aku haha

Vietakyu 2/8/13 gomawo review nya chingu. Temennya Kyuhyun namanya Kim Bum, bukan Ki bum

MyDecember 2/8/13 iya. Siwon emg seneng banget bareng2 member suju, dan dongsaeng kesayangan dia adlh Kyuhyun makasih informasi dan previewnya chingu

Cece 2/8/13 diusahakan ASAP chingu

Augesteca 2/13/13 akan dijelaskan di cahpter – chapter selanjutnya chingu! Ikutin terus yaaa

Kim raja 2/13/13 baiklah.. ikutin terus juga yaaa ditunggu looo preview selanjutnya

rajaryeong9 2/25/13 gomawo previewnya chingu.. ditunggu preview – preview selanjutnya yaa

lianpangestu 2/21/13 dihardik gak yaa? Hahaha.. ikutin terus ya chingu

gyurievil 2/25/13 makasih previewnya ditunggu preview – preview selanjutnya

DesvianaDewi12 2/25/13 semuanya terjawab di chapter ini kan chingu? ditunggu previewmu selanjutnya

Choi Jaeseumin Hyangsu 2/26/13 gue jg pengennya ff ini happy ending kok makasih previewnya .. ditunggu loh preview selanjutnya

Cece 2/25/13 kurang sedih ya? Tenang, perjalanan hidup kyu masih panjang..

Ratnasparkyu 2/25/13 iya kasian ya kyuhyun chingu tapi seneng kan kyuhyun menderita? -_-

Vietakyu 2/25/13 gomawo previewnya ditunggu juga loo previewmu selanjutnya

Kadera 2/25/13 makasih previewnya iya diusahain secepatnya update ya..

Lianpangestu 2/25/13 siaaap

Rossaelf 2/25/13 siapa hayooo? Terjawab kan di chapter ini?

MyDecember 2/25/13 penasaran kan? Ayoayo ikutin terus yaa.. ditunggu juga previewmu selanjutnya chingu

Guest 3/6/13 makasih looo previewnya ditunggu juga previewmu selanjutnya


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Apa kau mau susu coklat?/ ia mengatakan bahwa ia kurang setuju mengenai penambahan anggota di super junior../ Aku merasa seperti pengacau di sini../ Sepatu sangat mahal, hyung../ Kenapa kau tidur di sini?/ Setidaknya kalau ada kalian, aku merasa aman/ 'Di mana sepatuku?'/ OMG.. It's a DAY!

.

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" part 7**

**.**

Kyuhyun pov

'Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya jika ia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Siwon hyung aku membencimu…' ucapku dalam hati.

Di saat member lain bersiap untuk pulang, aku bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinku, membersihkan tempat latihan. Namun, saat aku bergegas menuju ruang latihan, Leeteuk hyung berbicara sambil lalu, "Pulanglah.. 2 hari lagi adalah acara penting" dengan nada dinginnya.

"Baiklah.." Aku pun berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk hyung menuju van. Namun, saat kulihat van sudah penuh, dan hanya tersisa satu kursi di depan. Akhirnya aku langsung duduk di kursi depan, dengan manajer kami, Jae Won hyung, yang menyetir di sebelahku.

.

10 menit dalam perjalanan, suasana sudah berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua hyungku tertidur, namun pembicaraanku dengan teman baruku di bis tadi siang masih terngiang di pikiranku.

"Hyung.. " Aku memecah kesunyian, "Apa kau mau susu coklat?" Aku memberikan kotak susu terakhirku pada Jae Won hyung.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini kyu?" Jae Won hyung bertanya dengan ramah.

"Ahjussi ku memberikannya padaku.." Aku menjawab dengan senyuman, "Aku sangat suka susu coklat.." Aku menambahkan.

"Ahjussi mu mengunjungimu hari ini? Dia datang ke sekolahmu hari ini?" Ahjussi bertanya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil berkata "Ia selalu datang ke sekolahku.." Aku pun tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku bertanya pada Jae Won hyung, "Hyung.. Apa aku pantas berada di Super Junior?"

Jae Won hyung yang sedang meminum susu coklat pemberianku langsung tersedak, "Uhuk.. uhuk.. Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tanpa disadari suara batuk Jae Won hyung membangunkan beberapa hyung ku.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang ahjussi tadi siang di bis, dan ternyata ia adalah salah satu fans super junior.." Aku bercerita dengan lesu, " Lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia kurang setuju mengenai penambahan anggota di super junior.." Aku bercerita semakin lesu.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Jae Won hyung bertanya dengan hati – hati.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa dia belum melihat bagaimana anggota baru Super Junior…" Aku bercerita sedikit emosi, " Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa anggota Super Junior yang baru memiliki 'golden voice'.." Suaraku kembali menurun dan lesu, "Dan aku menyesal dengan jawabanku saat ini.. Terkadang kepercayaan diriku berlebihan.." Aku menjitak kepalaku sendiri dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Jawabanmu tidak salah, kyu.." Jae Won hyung mengusap lembut kepalaku, "Suaramu memang sangat bagus Kyu!" Jae Won hyung tersenyum padaku.

"Jangan coba menghiburku hyung.." Aku masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalku, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat latihan tadi? Aku membuat hyung – hyungku marah karena aku tidak mau memakai sepatuku saat latihan.." Aku menghembuskan napas beratku, "Aku merasa seperti pengacau di sini.." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu saat latihan? Kakimu bisa sakit tanpa sepatu.." Jae Won Hyung berbicara dengan lembut.

"Sepatuku sudah sakit parah.. Aku tidak mau memperburuk keadaannya.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan polos.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Jae Won hyung tertawa dengan keras. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk hyung yang sudah terbangun dari tadi juga menahan tawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa disebut pengacau, jika kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau sangat menghibur kyu.." Jae Won hyung meneruskan tawanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membeli sepatu yang baru kyu?" Jae Won hyung tiba – tiba bertanya.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jae Won Hyung. Kata – katanya mengingatkanku pada ucapan Leeteuk hyung tadi. Entah harus menjawab apa pertanyaan hyung saat ini. "Sepatu sangat mahal, hyung.." kata – kata itu terucap tanpa kusadari sambil menatap kedua sepatuku yang penuh dengan isolasi.

Jae Won hyung menatapku penuh arti, namun hangat. "Apa perlu kubelikan satu untukmu? Kau boleh memilih model apapun yang kau mau.. Anggap saja sebagai balasan dari susu coklatmu ini.." Jae Won hyung tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak usah.. Aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti setelah aku menerima gaji pertamaku" Kyuhyun membalas senyum hyungnya, "Aku juga ingin membelikan appaku sepatu baru.." tambah Kyuhyun semangat.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menemanimu saat membeli sepatu nanti ya.." Jae Won hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

Leeteuk yang dari tadi mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah atas sikapnya saat latihan tadi. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sesampainya di dorm, setiap member langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing – masing untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, setelah mengganti bajunya, ia berdiam di depan ruang TV. Sambil menyetel lagu – lagu Suju dengan pelan, Kyuhyun juga mengerjakan segala tugas yang diberikan sekolahnya di ruang TV. Tidak terasa Kyuhyun pun tertidur dengan kepala menempel di meja dan tangan kanannya masih memegang pulpen.

.

Keesokan paginya..

Kyuhyun POV

"Hmmm…" Aku mulai terbangun. Saat aku mulai membuka mata, wajah Donghae hyung yang bertopang pada salah satu tangannya berada di dekat wajahku. Aku pun pun kaget dan segera terbangun.

"Omo! Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan di sini?" Akubertanya sambil menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Donghae hyung bertanya cemas.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku, tapi Sungmin hyung pasti lelah, jadi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan lampu kamar menyala hanya karena tugasku" Aku menjelaskan dengan lemah, kondisiku tidak terlalu baik saat ini, pasti karena tidur di luar..

"Leeteuk hyung menyuruhmu untuk tidak sekolah hari ini, dia menyuruh kita semua untuk fokus latihan demi acara esok hari.." Donghae hyung menatapku cemas, "Kau tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa – apa kok hyung.. Aku mengerti.. Akan kusuruh temanku datang ke sini untuk mengambil tugasku" Aku tersenyum pada Donghae hyung.

"Baiklah.. Hyung mu yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan.. Ayo!" Donghae menarik lenganku.

"Oke.." Aku dan Donghae hyung bergegas menuju ruang makan segera.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

"Wooow.. susu coklat!" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri dengan heboh seperti biasa.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau dengan susu coklat?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah keheranan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil terus meminum susunya.

.

*Ting Tong..

"Oh.. itu pasti temanku.. biar aku yang buka.." Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu.

"Hai!" sapa Kyuhyun pada kelima sahabatnya, "Ini tugasku.. Terima kasih ya!" Kyuhyun pun segera bergegas masuk.

"Hei! Kyuhyun-ah.. Kami hauuuss.." pinta Hong Ki sambil menarik baju Kyuhyun dengan senyuman membujuk.

"Yaaaa.. jangan seperti ini..situasinya masih belum terlalu baik" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Hong Ki dan bajunya, "Jika kalian haus, kalian bisa beli minuman nanti.. Oke!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada para sahabatnya, "Oia, besok adalah hari di mana aku resmi sebagai anggota super junior, aku harap kalian bisa datang pada acara besok" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan sangat lembut dan penuh harap, "Karena kalau tidak ada kalian, aku takut tidak ada yang bersorak saat tiba giliran aku bernyanyi.." Kyuhyun menatap teman – temannya dalam, "Setidaknya kalau ada kalian, aku merasa aman" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa sih yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kami akan datang! Kau tidak perlu cemas, akan banyak orang yang bersorak untukmu kyu!" Kim Bum menyemangati Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah aku masuk dulu ya.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan teman – temannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Kyuhyun-nie fighting!" Jong ki berteriak dengan keras. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun dan member lainnya bersiap berangkat menuju tempat latihan. Namun, saat Kyuhyun ingin memakai sepatu, sepatu miliknya menghilang. Yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sepatu milik Siwon. 'Di mana sepatuku?' batin Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang kebingungan, hanya melirik dengan dingin, dan berkata "Cepatlah pakai sepatu yang ada.. Semua sudah siap di van.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Leeteuk langsung bergegas menggunakan sepatu Siwon dengan terpaksa.

Seharian ini semua member berlatih tanpa henti untuk acara besok. Mereka melatih semua lagu dan gerakannya dengan semangat.

.

OMG.. It's a DAY!

Kyuhyun POV

Sejak pagi semua member sudah bersiap – siap. Sejak pagi itulah jantungku juga mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Kebiasaanku menggigit kuku ketika takut mulai muncul. Di saat yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka, aku hanya duduk di sudut ruangan untuk mempersiapkan mentalku. 'Bagaimana ini.. rasanya jantungku mau keluar.. aku takut' gumamku pelan sambil memukul – mukul dada dengan kepalan tanganku secara tidak sadar. Namun, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam lenganku, membuatku sadar untuk menghentikan tindakanku.

"Kau takut?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan lembut sambil menyodorkan sebotol air minum.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata penuh cemas dan mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingku dan merangkul pundakku. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan.. Jika kau terlalu takut, hal itu justru akan merusak penampilanmu nanti.. jadi santai saja ya, 'golden voice'!" ia tertawa sambil mengacak – acak rambutku.

"Donghae hyung, kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyaku kaget.

"Buktikan saja 'golden voice' mu itu!" Donghae hyung tertawa dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih kaget.

Tiba – tiba manajer kami berteriak bahwa 5 menit lagi kita tampil.

Semua member sudah mulai memasuki panggung. Panggung yang dipersiapkan kali ini memang tidak terlalu besar, penonton yang dapat menonton juga tidak banyak. Kami juga hanya menampilkan 2 lagu saja, yaitu U yang dinyanyikan bersama – sama dan gaseum aphado yang hanya dinyanyikan olehku. Acara ini memang dibuat untuk memperkenalkan diriku, sebagai anggota baru, kepada publik.

.

Di mulai dengan lagu U..

Kami semua bernyanyi dengan optimal. Gerakan menari kami juga sangat kompak. Setidaknya, aku tidak membuat kesalahan sampai tahap ini. Detik – detik paling menegangkan pun dimulai, yaitu saat aku harus menyanyikan bagianku. Sorot lampu mulai menyirami tubuhku. Semua tatapan penonton hanya fokus pada tubuhku, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutku. Namun, mereka hanya terdiam menungguku mengeluarkan suaraku. Akhirnya, kunyanyikan lirik bagianku dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kupunya.

_najimakhan mokssoriro  
nal gonggyeokhani nal igilsun eopseo_

Namun, penonton hanya terus terdiam sampai bagianku selesai. Semua hyung – hyungku saling menatap satu sama lain mencerminkan rasa kekhawatiran mereka akan tanggapan penggemar akan keberadaanku.

Akhirnya kami pun kembali ke backstage. Semua hyungku diam – diam menatapku khawatir. Bahkan, Leeteuk hyung yang selalu membenciku menatapku cemas.

'Tidak bisa seperti ini.. yang penonton tolak hanyalah aku, kenapa harus hyung – hyungku yang cemas dan khawatir tentang hal itu..' pikirku sambil menggigiti kukuku.

.

"5 menit lagi Kyuhyun siap – siap!" manajer kami member aba – aba.

Wajahku yang penuh kecemasan ini menjadi objek perhatian dari 12 hyungku saat ini. Aku tahu mereka pasti sedang memikirkan cara lain agar penggemar bisa menerima keberadaanku. Leeteuk hyung bahkan duduk terdiam sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, dengan wajah berpikir yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Hyung.." suaraku memecahkan keheningan suasana backstage saat itu, "Hal yang kutakutkan benar – benar terjadi.. Aku tahu kalian semua memikirkan hal ini dari tadi.." Aku menghembuskan napas berat yang tertahan di dadaku, "Kalian seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini.. Mereka hanya menolakku, bukan kalian semua.. Jadi, kalian tidak usah secemas ini.." Aku terdiam sebentar, menatap wajah hyung – hyungku dengan mata lelahku, " Lagi pula, sejak awal kalian memang kurang setuju dengan keberadaanku bukan? Jadi, kalian tidak seharusnya sedih akan hal ini.. Pemikiran kalian mengenai keberadaanku sama seperti orang – orang di luar sana.. Aku sudah melihat itu semua, hyung.."

"Kyu, kami tidak.. " Kata – kata Sungmin hyung terputus oleh teriakan manajer kami, "Kyuhyun 2 menit lagi siap – siap!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Bagaimana tanggapan ELF terhadap kehadirannya? Dan apa tanggapan member lain terhadap respon ELF terhadap magnae mereka? Apakah Kyuhyun semakin terpojok? Ataukah kondisi ini membuat para member tergerak untuk melindungi sang magnae? **

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Seneng deh bacanya **** Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Balasan untuk setiap review akan menyusul ya, karena author belum sempet bales satu – satu. Maaf yaa **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 5 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **KYUHYUN SIAP!/ Selamat datang di Super Junior, Kyuhyun – ah/ Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan Siwon?/ Tapi hyung.. Aku tidak bisa minum alcohol../ "Ada apa kyu? Kau baik – baik saja?/ Hyung hentikan!/ Eomma…/ Aku takut sekali hari ini karenamu, dongsaeng kecil../

.

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" part 8**

Kyuhyun POV

"Hyung.." suaraku memecahkan keheningan suasana backstage saat itu, "Hal yang kutakutkan benar – benar terjadi.. Aku tahu kalian semua memikirkan hal ini dari tadi.." Aku menghembuskan napas berat yang tertahan di dadaku, "Kalian seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini.. Mereka hanya menolakku, bukan kalian semua.. Jadi, kalian tidak usah secemas ini.." Aku terdiam sebentar, menatap wajah hyung – hyungku dengan mata lelahku, " Lagi pula, sejak awal kalian memang kurang setuju dengan keberadaanku bukan? Jadi, kalian tidak seharusnya sedih akan hal ini.. Pemikiran kalian mengenai keberadaanku sama seperti orang – orang di luar sana.. Aku sudah melihat itu semua, hyung.."

"Kyu, kami tidak.. " Kata – kata Sungmin hyung terputus oleh teriakan manajer kami, "Kyuhyun 2 menit lagi siap – siap!"

Aku memaksakan untuk sedikit tersenyum di depan hyung – hyungku, "Aku ingin jadi penyanyi hyung.. Aku ingin semua orang di dunia ini tahu bahwa aku ada.. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terbuang.. Ini kesempatan terakhirku, akan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku layak bergabung bersama kalian.." satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku, " Namun, aku ingin meminta satu hal pada kalian semua hyung, boleh kah?" Semua hyungku hanya menatapku penuh makna, "Hyung.. aku ingin semua berjalan secara adil. Apapun yang terjadi di panggung nanti, utamakanlah penggemar di luar sana yang rela mengantri dan berdiri berjam – jam hanya untuk menonton kalian.. Mengerti maksudku kan?" Aku memberanikan diri menatap mata Leeteuk hyung yang berubah hangat padaku, bahkan tersirat senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"KYUHYUN SIAP!" Manajer kembali memanggilku.

"Hyuung.. ingat – ingat ucapanku yang terakhir ya!" Aku tersenyum lebar pada semua hyungku agar mereka yakin bahwa aku akan baik – baik saja. Aku pun berlari menuju panggung. Menyapu seluruh mata penonton di bawahku dengan senyuman. "Anyeong haseyo.. Kyuhyun imnida" aku pun membungkuk 90 derajat pada seluruh orang di depanku. Musik mulai mengalun, suaraku mulai mengisi seluruh ruangan. Aku menyanyi dengan sepenuh hatiku.

_oneul harudo yeoldu beon do deo nae maeumi danyeooneyo__  
geudaega naege wiheomhadaedo ijen meomchul suga eobseoyo  
jongil geuryeodo naeire sseul geurium eojecheoreom dasi namaseo  
gaseum apado na ireoke useoyo nae nuni haengbokhan geon cheoeuminikka  
samkin nunmure mami jitmulleogado geudaeramyeon nan gwaenchanhayo_

Para penonton masih diam menatapku bernyanyi, namun… saat tiba di perempat lagu, banyak siswa berseragam tiba – tiba masuk memenuhi kursi penonton. Mereka bernyanyi dengan keras mengikuti suaraku. Mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dan melambai bersama mengikuti alunan lagu.

Kulihat 5 orang temanku berdiri di barisan terdepan sambil membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun – ah saranghae!'. Mereka tersenyum dan bernyanyi bersamaku. Penonton yang pada awalnya terdiam pun langsung ikut bernyanyi.

'Mereka temanku.. Mereka teman – temanku.. Mereka semua teman – temanku.. Mereka semua datang ke sini.. Mereka semua menemaniku di sini.. Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo – yo..' batinku dalam hati sampai tidak terasa air mataku menetes, menemani lantunan lagu yang kunyanyikan hingga selesai.

"Kamsa hamnida" Kubungkukkan badanku 90 derajat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah itu kutatap 5 orang temanku yang berada jauh di kursi penonton, lalu kubisikkan kata "nado saranghae" pada mereka.

.

Semua hyungku sudah berada di ruangan konferensi pers saat ini, dan aku pun segera menyusul mereka sekarang. Saat berada di depan ruangan konferensi pers, kuhentikan langkahku.. Kurapikan penampilanku, kutarik napas dalam – dalam lalu kukeluarkan perlahan, dan tak lupa dengan senyuman.. setelah itu, barulah kubuka pintu konferensi pers..

Semua hyungku spontan melihat ke arah pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Donghae hyung yang duduk pada baris ke dua dari ujung segera berdiri dan melebarkan kedua lengannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku boleh memeluknya. Aku pun segera berlari memeluknya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahku. Semua hyungku tertawa melihat tingkahku yang kekanak – kanakan. "Selamat datang di Super Junior, Kyuhyun – ah" Donghae hyung berbisik pelan di telingaku saat aku memeluknya. Aku pun mengangguk dengan semangat. Saat aku berpelukan dengan Donghae hyung, mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Leeteuk hyung, ia tersenyum padaku! Ia tersenyum! Benar – benar tersenyum! Padakuuuu!"

Konferensi pers pun dimulai. Leeteuk hyung berbicara panjang lebar mengenai kehadiranku di Super Junior. Aku hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan bagaimana Leeteuk hyung menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh seluruh wartawan.. 'sangat tampan dan mengesankan, dia memang sangat cocok menjadi ketua!' ungkapku dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya secara langsung pada anggota baru kalian?" tiba – tiba salah seorang wartawan, yang tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya karena tertutup kamera, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

"A..Aku?" perhatianku pada Leeteuk hyung langsung teralihkan pada wartawan tersebut.

"Kelebihan apa yang kau miliki sehingga dapat dikatakan pantas berada dari sini?" Wartawan itu bertanya padaku tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Aku rasa.. Hmm.. Aku memiliki.. " Aku takut salah menjawab, kutatap wajah Leeteuk hyung takut – takut, mengharapkan bantuan, namun Leeteuk hyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku, "Kurasa, aku memiliki suara yang cukup bagus.." Jawabku ragu – ragu.

"Benarkah?" Wartawan itu bertanya balik padaku.

"Hmmm.." Aku berpikir dalam, takut – takut jawabanku justru memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku sudah melihat penampilanmu tadi, dan aku setuju dengan ucapanmu.." Wartawan itu mulai menggeser kamera yang menutupi wajahnya, "Kau memiliki 'golden voice'.. Bukankah begitu?" Wartawan tersebut tersenyum padaku.

"Ooooh? Min Chul ahjussi!" aku berteriak kaget. Donghae hyung yang berada di sebelahku menggenggam tanganku dan melotot padaku, yang bermaksud untuk memintaku serius pada saat konferensi pers berlangsung.

Kupertegak badanku dan kuseriuskan wajahku, lalu aku menjawab dengan bangga, "Ya.. kurasa aku menyukai julukan tersebut.. kamsahamnida" kubungkukkan wajahmu sedikit sebagai pemberian rasa hormat. Min Chul ahjussi pun tertawa padaku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senang hati.

Konferensi pers akhirnya selesai. Awalnya aku ingin menyapa Min Chul ahjussi, namun manajer kami melarangku. Memang manajer kami sangat protective terhadap para member. Jadi, aku hanya melambaikan tanganku pada Min Chul ahjussi. Ia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman senang.

.

Karena konferensi selesai sangat malam, kami pun berencana makan bersama di luar. Kami pun mampir di salah satu restauran. Semua makan dengan lahap dan tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun – ah kau sangat hebat hari ini!" Eunhyuk hyung berbicara dengan suara kerasnya.

"Gomawo.." Aku tersenyum malu.

"Betul sekali! Suaramu sangat hebat Kyu!" Siwon hyung menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke hadapanku, bermaksud untuk meminta 'toss' dariku. Namun, aku hanya diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak merespon 'toss' nya. Siwon hyung pun langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari hadapanku dengan ekspresi bingung. Semua hyungku juga memperhatikan tingkah lakuku yang aneh ini. Namun, aku mengabaikan semua tatapan mereka dan melanjutkan makananku.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan Siwon? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya?" Heechul hyung bertanya langsung pada sasaran dengan nada bicara yang cukup tegas.

"Aku… Aku.." Aku berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengannya.." jawabku dengan cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya?" Heechul hyung bertanya kembali padaku. Namun, aku hanya terdiam. "Jika kau ingin kami hormati, kau juga harus menghormati kami semua sebagai hyungmu!" Heechul hyung berbicara padaku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Aku menghentikan makanku karena kaget akan ucapan yang dilontarkan Heechul hyung padaku. Aku bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada hyung – hyungku ini. Tapi perasaan tidak sukaku pada Siwon hyung benar – benar tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Aku menatap Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung bergantian dengan mata lelahku. Bahkan, Leeteuk hyung juga sedang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah Heechul hyung.. Kau terlalu belebihan!" Siwon hyung berusaha mencairkan suasana yang saat itu mulai menegang.

"Ya sudah sekarang mari kita bersulang atas kesuksesan hari ini!" Leeteuk hyung juga berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ayoo!" Semua hyungku merespon dengan baik.

Saat semua gelas sudah terangkat ke atas, mereka lalu memperhatikan gelas berisi air mineral yang berada di genggamanku. "Heii.. apa yang kau minum itu? Di saat moment seperti ini tentu kau harus meminum soju! Sini biar kutuangkan.." Shindong hyung menuangkan soju pada satu gelas kosong dan memberikannya pada ku.

"Tapi hyung.. Aku tidak bisa minum alcohol.." Aku mencoba menjelaskan pada hyung ku ini.

"Hahaha.. Apa – apaan kau ini? Di hari besar seperti ini kau harus melepaskan segala beban di otakmu! Ayo kita bersulang!" Shindong hyung terus memaksaku.

"Tapi hyung.." Aku masih mencoba menolak.

"Ayo kyu! Kau juga harus minum bersama kami!" Leeteuk hyung sudah mulai angkat bicara. Senyuman tipis pun tersiran di bibirnya.

Dengan terpaksa dan perasaan takut, aku pun meminum satu gelas soju yang dituangkan oleh Shindong hyung. Semua pun tertawa dan bersenda gurau bersama. Namun, tidak denganku, aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba tersenyum pada obrolan hyung – hyungku. Dadaku… dadaku benar – benar tidak bisa berkompromi dengan alcohol. Aku mencoba bernapas senormal mungkin, walaupun udara di paru – paruku sudah sangat sesak.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau bernyanyi tadi kyu?" Donghae hyung yang duduk di sebelah Leeteuk hyung bertanya padaku.

"Senang.." Jawabku singkat, aku tidak mampu berbicara panjang lebar saat ini. Namun, aku tetap berusaha memberikan senyuman, yang mungkin terlihat dipaksakan, pada hyungku. Leeteuk hyung memperhatikanku dengan tampang curiga. Melihat tatapan Leeteuk hyung yang seperti itu, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke hyungku yang lain sambil meminum air mineral di gelasku.

"Ayo kita pulang.." Leeteuk hyung tiba – tiba memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menatapku dengan penuh kecurigaannya. Semua member pun berdiri dan bersiap pulang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju dorm, aku hanya menatap ke luar jendela sambil menahan sakit di dadaku. Sakit.. Aku sudah hampir tidak bisa bernapas.. Bagaimana ini..

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Author POV

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi terus menatap keluar jendela semakin terlihat pucat. Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya sering kali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dengan tangan putihnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Leeteuk khawatir.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memanggil Leeteuk yang ada di sebelahnya dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Ada apa kyu? Kau baik – baik saja?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ber..henti…" Kyuhyun terlihat sulit mengatur napasnya, " Bi..sa.. ber.. henti.. se.. ben.. tar?" wajah Kyuhyun sudah semakin pucat.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kau sakit?" Leeteuk semakin khawatir. Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin sulit bernapas hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Hyung, bisa berhenti sebentar?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Manajer yang sedang menyupir.

Setelah van kami berhenti, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Hyung.. Kyuhyun mau ke mana malam – malam begini?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran. Begitu juga dengan hyung – hyungnya yang lain.

"Kalian tunggu di sini! Aku susul Kyuhyun dulu.." Leeteuk segera berlari keluar menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

Terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam apotek. Leeteuk segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke dalam apotek. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata – kata, hanya berusaha menunjukkan telunjuknya pada obat yang ia maksud. Ia menunjuk pada inhaler asma yang terpampang pada lemari kaca tempat obat – obat tersebut tersimpan. Leeteuk yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun hanya terpaku melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Be..ra..pa..?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada penjaga kasir apotek tersebut.

"20.000 won.." Penjaga kasir itu menjawab. Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil dompet dari saku celana belakangnya dan membukanya. Hanya ada selembar uang 10.000 won dan selembar 5000 won. Kyuhyun hanya terpaku diam melihat isi dompetnya. Leeteuk yang diam - diam melihat isi dompet Kyuhyun mulai merasakan perasaan bersalah.

Namun, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Aku rasa se..bentar lagi napas..ku sudah kemba..li normal, aku tidak jadi mem..beli ini.." Kyuhyun berusaha setengah mati mengatur napasnya agar terlihat sudah sembuh. Leeteuk yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini justru semakin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya dan beniat untuk keluar dari apotek itu. Namun, Leeteuk menahan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun agar ia tidak dapat pergi.

"Aku mau obat yang tadi 2 buah.." Leeteuk berbicara pada penjaga kasir tersebut. Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah Leeteuk melakukannya dengan menarik tangan Leeteuk keluar sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Namun, Leeteuk tentu bisa menahan kekuatan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lemah saat itu.

"Ini silahkan, semuanya 40.000 won" Leeteuk membayarnya dengan uang di dompetnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menarik Leeteuk, akhirnya menyerah dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "Hei Kyuhyun! Bertahanlah dulu!"

Leeteuk memapah Kyuhyun yang semakin tak berdaya, "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di van.. Ireona Kyu!" Leeteuk terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun sambil memapahnya.

.

Saat tiba di depan van, Leeteuk menggedor pintu van dengan keras, minta dibukakan.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu, hyung?!" Donghae bertanya dengan tampang shock.

"Apakah ini karena aku memaksanya meminum soju?" Shindong bertanya khawatir.

"Cepat bantu aku!" Leeteuk mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan dan berteriak meminta bantuan menaikkan Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar ke dalam van.

"Kyuhyun – ah, ada apa denganmu? Ayo pegang tanganku.." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dengan lemah.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Siwon dan hyung – hyungnya yang lain juga sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk segera membuka bungkus inhaler asma yang dibelinya tadi dan segera memasukkan ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Namun, kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran dengan napasnya yang semakin lemah dan tidak adanya energi, membuatnya sulit menghisap inhaler asma tersebut.

"Hisaplah Kyu!" Leeteuk berteriak keras, namun Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya semakin menutup matanya, "Kyuhyun ireona! KYUHYUN! Ayo hisap!" Leeteuk terus menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap bangun. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Leeteuk yang semakin frustasi segera mencari botol air minum di tasnya. Ia pun membuka botol mineral itu dan menumpahkan isinya di muka Kyuhyun.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan!" Siwon berteriak marah pada Leeteuk. "Hyung hentikan!" Eunhyuk juga mencoba menghetikan aksi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang sudah kalut itu terus menumpahkan isi air minumnya ke muka Kyuhyun sambil terus menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, "Hei! Berani – beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku! Sadarlah magnae Pabo!" Leeteuk berteriak keras sekali dengan mata merahnya yang mulai digenangi air mata. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka sedikit matanya setelah air minum Leeteuk mengguyur seluruh wajahnya. Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun mulai sadar segera memasukkan kembali inhaler asma pada mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hisap ini Kyuhyun! Ayo hisap! Cepat!" Leeteuk membetulkan posisi duduk Kyuhyun sambil terus menempelkan inhaler asma di mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersadar berusaha menghisap semampunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya dapat bernapas normal kembali. Hyung – hyungnya juga dapat bernapas lega. Leeteuk pun segera mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan napas lega. Leeteuk membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Kyuhyun yang tertidur pun digendong oleh Siwon menuju kamarnya. "Eomma…" satu bisikkan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas punggung Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum dan menidurkannya di kasur. "Aku takut sekali hari ini karenamu, dongsaeng kecil.." Siwon menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sungmin yang datang ke kamarnya bertanya pada Siwon.

"Dia tertidur, sepertinya agak demam.. bajunya juga masih basah, lebih baik hyung bantu menggantikan bajunya ya.. Aku mau mandi dulu.." Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sungmin pun menggantikan baju Kyuhyun dengan pakaian kering. Namun, saat Sungmin mengganti baju Kyuhyun, ia melihat beberapa luka bekas memar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut melihat kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini, Kyu?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama ini? Apakah kejadian ini membuat Leeteuk peduli pada dongsaeng kecilnya? Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Seneng deh bacanya **** Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 8 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**

**.**

**.**

**Jawaban preview sebelumnya :**

Gyurievil 3/9/13 Makasih ditunggu preview selanjutnya

Aninkyuelf 3/9/13 Asiik ada new reader! Ayo ikutin terus chingu.. aku juga suka cerita yang begitu kok

Blackyuline 3/9/13 hahaha.. ini bukan cerita yaoi chingu ikutin terus ya.. ditunggu preview selanjutnyaa

Kyuzi 3/10/13 diusahain cepet lanjut yaa.. semangat loo ujiannya.. tapi tetep ikutin ff ini yaa hehe. Ditunggu juga preview – preview selanjutnyaa

Raiaryeong9 3/8/13 hahaha.. diusahain kilat ya ditunggu juga loo preview selanjutnya chingu

Vietakyu 3/8/13 iya cerita ini masih panjang sepertinya. Doain tetep semangat buat bikinnya dan dpt banyak inspirasi yaa hehe.. aku juga ketewa – ketawa sendiri pas buat adegan Kyuhyun di sekolah

Lianpangestu 3/8/13 nih udah dibikin bengek.. seneng? Haha.. kasian tapinya

Dinikyu 3/8/13 iya aku usahain gak lama-lama yaa.. ditunggu preview selanjutnya chingu

Cece 3/8/13 penasaraan kaan? Ikutin terus makanya ff ini hehe.. ditunggu jg preview nya yaa

Mydecember 3/9/13 Leeteuk tuh baik tapi tegas juga.. tapi kalo udh marah katanya nyeremin.. Kyuhyun aja pernah dipukul kepalanya untuk Siwon, hmm, liat aja kelanjutannya ya

Kyuchul 3/9/13 iya di sini Leeteuk galak, tapi awalnya doang kok

Ratnasparkyu 3/9/13 makasih previewnya chingu.. ditunggu preview2 selanjutnyaaa

Sfsclouds 3/11/13 ada gak yaaa? Hmmm.. ikutin aja ya chingu.. pasti akan terbongkar semuanya mengenai siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya

Wonkyuhae 3/12/13 kenapa hayoo? Semua jawabannya ada di cahpter – chapter selanjutnyaaaa hahaha (ketawa evil). Ditunggu preview selanjutnyaa yaa

Irmawks 3/10/13 ada apa hayoooo? Tunggu chapt selanjutnya

Ay 3/11/13 makasih chinguu ditunggu preview selanjutnya :D

Jmhyewon 3/13/13 Hmmm.. aduuh pengen menjawab pertanyaan kamu tp nanti g surprise lg hahaha.. tunggu aja kelanjutannya di chapt2 selanjutnyaa yaa

IrumaAckleschia 3/16/13 Hahaha.. aduuududuh main tindas – tindas aja deh.. kasian tapi sukaa.. hahaha.. siap bos!

Anies 3/17/13 sudah terjawab kah? Makasih previewnya chingu ditunggu preview – preview selanjutnya

DesvianaDewi12 3/17/13 udah diupdateeee yuhuuuu.. ditunggu preview selanjutnya chinguu

NadynaDyna 3/17/13 ini udh diusahain cepet agak sibuk jg dengan perkuliahan ckckck

ChoithyaraELF 3/17/13 waaah ada pembaca baruuu hai! Tarus ikutin FF ini ya, dan ditunggu juga previewmu selanjutnyaa

Choi Min Gi 3/17/13 ini sudah dilanjuuuut.. Gmn? Bagus gak? Ditunggu previewmu selanjutnyaaa

Gyu1315 3/17/13 hahaha.. makasih loh udh preview, tp ditunggu lg preview – preview selanjutnyaa

IrumaAckleschia 3/18/13 wah berarti harus dipendekin ini.. haha.. siaaap

Sfsclouds 3/18/13 hahaha.. sepertinya begituuu.. makasih loo previewnya.. ditunggu previewmu selanjutnya

Cece 3/17/13 alhamdulillah makanya ikutin dan kasih preview terus yaa.. siapa tau preview kalian menginspirasi

Ay 3/17/13 chapt ini udah dipanjangin kok hehe

Kyuchul 3/18/13 di sini udah mulai kegambar blm? Hahaha.. ikutin terus aja chapt2 berikutnya yaa.. kalo dikasih tau nanti g surprise dooong

Jmhyewon 3/19/13 makasih previewnya chinguuu.. Penasaran kan sama kelanjutannya? Ciyeee.. ikutin terus dan ditunggu previewmu selanjutnyaaa

Rairyeong9 3/19/13 asik deh kalo suka.. iya aku emang sering munculinnya Leeteuk, Siwon, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk.. di chapter selanjutnya aku coba munculin yang lain yaa. Makasih previewnyaaa


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Dia agak demam hyung/ 'Biar saja dia tahu bahwa dia tidak diharapkan di sini!'/ Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?/ Sebenarnya ada yang mau kukatakan pada kalian../ Ada apa Siwonnie?!/ Semua sudah kembali normal../ Eomma../

**.**

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" part 9**

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sungmin yang datang ke kamarnya bertanya pada Siwon.

"Dia tertidur, sepertinya agak demam.. bajunya juga masih basah, lebih baik hyung bantu menggantikan bajunya ya.. Aku mau mandi dulu.." Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sungmin pun menggantikan baju Kyuhyun dengan pakaian kering. Namun, saat Sungmin mengganti baju Kyuhyun, ia melihat beberapa luka bekas memar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut melihat kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini, Kyu?"

Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil meletakkan kompresan di kening Kyuhyun.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Leeteuk tiba – tiba sudah berada di belakang Sungmin.

"Dia agak demam hyung.." Sungmin menghela napas berat dan kembali berbicara pada Leeteuk, "Hyung, apa kau tahu mengenai keluarga kyuhyun?"

"Aku belum sempat mencari tahu. Ada apa? Kenapa kau bertanya mengenai hal itu?" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin heran.

"Kupikir kau harus tahu tentang hal ini, hyung.." Sungmin pun memperlihatkan bagian tangan, perut, serta punggung Kyuhyun yang terdapat bekas memar. Leeteuk yang melihat kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang seperti itu langsung terkejut.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini padanya?" Sungmin bertanya pelan pada Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Leeteuk yang masih shock dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

.

Sudah pukul 03.00 dini hari. Sungmin sudah tertidur di kasurnya, sedangkan Leeteuk masih terduduk di samping kasur Kyuhyun dengan mata lelah dan perasaan bersalah. Ia mengingat segala perilaku yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

'10 dari 12 anggota menolak kehadirannya! Kenapa masih mendatangkan dia ke sini?!'

'Biar saja dia tahu bahwa dia tidak diharapkan di sini!'

'Jika memang kau merasa sepatu ini sudah tidak layak pakai, belilah yang baru! Jangan seperti orang susah! Sekolah mu adalah sekolah Shinhwa kan? Masa murid dari sekolah mahal seperti itu tidak bisa membeli sepatu?!'

'Aku tidak ingin sepatu jelekmu itu merusak latihan kita! Jadi, pakailah sepatu jelekmu itu sekarang dan kita mulai lagi latihan ini dengan serius!'

Bukan hanya itu, Leeteuk juga mengingat segala tingkah laku yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun selama ini. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dan heboh pada saat mengisolasi sepatunya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang takut – takut saat datang terlambat ketika latihan. Senyuman yang dipaksa muncul dari bibir merah Kyuhyun saat Leeteuk menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan ruang latihan. Mata lelah Kyuhyun saat menatap Leeteuk, ketika dirinya menyuruh Kyuhyun membeli sepatu baru. Serta…

Ekspresi Kyuhyun saat melihat isi dompetnya dan senyuman yang seharusnya tidak Kyuhyun munculkan pada saat di Apotek. 'Aku rasa se..bentar lagi napas..ku sudah kemba..li normal, aku tidak jadi mem..beli ini..'.

Semua kilas balik ini terus terngiang di otak Leeteuk. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya terus membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku saat kau berhenti bernapas saat di van tadi? Kau tahu seberapa rasa bersalahnya aku saat akting senyummu kau munculkan hanya karena uangmu tidak cukup membeli obat? Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat frustasi saat melihatmu tak berdaya? Dadaku ikut sesak melihat kesakitanmu tadi Kyu… Cepatlah sembuh uri magnae.. Cepat bangun dongsaeng terkecilku.." Ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil terus mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun membenarkan selimut Kyuhyun dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Semua member, kecuali Kyuhyun, sarapan di meja makan. Mereka makan dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Tapi sudah bisa ditebak bahwa mereka sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, Sungmin hyung?" Shindong tiba – tiba bertanya.

"Demamnya sudah mulai turun.. tapi dia masih tertidur saat aku keluar kamar" Sungmin menjawab dengan wajah sedikit cemas. Leeteuk mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin dengan seksama.

.

Suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Pikiran mereka kembali memasuki dunianya sendiri. Tapi hal ini terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya tiba – tiba berjalan mendekati hyung – hyungnya di ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di meja makan dan membaringkan kepalanya yang masih pusing di atas lipatan tangannya tersebut.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghae bertanya mewakili seluruh hyungnya yang terlihat kaget bercampur bingung dan khawatir atas kedatangan Kyuhyun. Namun, pertanyaan Donghae yang juga ditunggu jawabannya oleh semua orang saat itu diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang bersarang di kepalanya.

"Yaaa.. Kyuhyun – nie.. Kalau kamu masih sakit, sebaiknya sekarang kembali ke kamarmu.." Sungmin menyarankan pada Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "Badannya masih sedikit hangat.." Sungmin memberitahukan kepada member lain yang terlihat penasaran dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang sudah tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangannya memegang leher Kyuhyun, seolah – olah ingin membuktikan perkataan Sungmin. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, kyu?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mata sayunya dan menatap wajah Leeteuk yang berada di samping wajahnya. "Aku baik – baik saja hyung, hanya masih sedikit pusing.." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dengan lemah, lalu Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kepada hyung - hyungnya. "Aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa, hyuuuung.." Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan. Namun, Leeteuk justru menatap Kyuhyun dengan dingin. 'Senyuman itu lagi.. Senyumanmu selalu memberikan arti sebaliknya.. Aku benci semua senyuman palsumu itu Kyu..' batin Leeteuk di dalam hati.

"Kau harus istirahat di kamar!" Leeteuk langsung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya. "Aku tidak mau hyung.. Aku ingin di sini saja.." Kyuhyun menahan tarikan Leeteuk hingga akhirnya ia jatuh dari kursi.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Siwon segera berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan membantunya bangun. "Kau tidak apa – apa Kyu?" Tanya siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah Siwon. Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di samping Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun dingin. Namun, ekspresi dingin Leeteuk mencair saat tangan hangat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"Bolehkan aku tetap di sini? Di kamar terlalu sepi.. Aku lebih suka di sini, hyung.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara lemah yang bisa ia keluarkan. Leeteuk membalas tatapan sayu Kyuhyun dengan anggukan setuju. Leeteuk pun kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau mau makan apa Kyu? Biar aku bantu ambilkan.." Ryeowook bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, sambil berkata "Aku tidak lapar hyung..". Kyuhyun pun kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Kau harus makan Kyu.. Perutmu tidak boleh kosong.." Sungmin berbicara lembut pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun mengabaikan kata – kata Sungmin.

"Ini.. Minum ini.. setidaknya tubuhmu harus diberi tenaga.." Leeteuk menyodorkan segelas susu coklat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan menerima susu coklat tersebut dengan senang hati. "Gomawo hyuuung.." ucap Kyuhyun manis.

Kyuhyun meminum susu tersebut perlahan – lahan. Semua hyungnya juga kembali memakan makanan mereka.

"Hyung.." tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berbicara, "Sebenarnya ada yang mau kukatakan pada kalian.." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil memainkan gelas susunya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku mau meminta maaf.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"meminta maaf karena apa?" Donghae bertanya kembali. Semua hyungnya juga kembali dibuat penasaran.

"Semalam.. walaupun aku tidak ingat apa pun yang terjadi.. tapi aku pasti sudah sangat merepotkan kalian.." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, "Dadaku benar – benar tidak bisa berkompromi dengan alcohol.." Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Mianhe kyu, karena aku telah memaksamu meminumnya.." Shindong meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Gwenchana.. suasana sebaik kemarin tidak boleh rusak hanya karena aku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan hyungnya yang merasa bersalah. "Kukira aku akan bisa menahan rasa sakit yang akan muncul setelah aku meminumnya, tapi ternyata prediksiku sangat salah" Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan meminum susu coklatnya.

"Itu namanya bunuh diri.." ucap Leeteuk dengan dingin. Semua orang langsung terfokus pada tatapan Leeteuk terhadap Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tidak bisa meminumnya seharusnya kau mengatakannya! Jangan hanya bisa tersenyum dan tiba – tiba jatuh tidak berdaya dan hampir mati di depanku!" Leeteuk berteriak sedikit emosi. Semua orang pun kaget terhadap kata - kata yang terlontar dari mulut Leeteuk.

"Mianhe.. Leeteuk hyung.." Kyuhyun yang masih lemah semakin shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk, "Mianhe hyung.. Aku memang sakit pada waktu yang kurang tepat.. Dan salahnya lagi aku membuat semua hyungku di sini repot.. Mianhe.." Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf dengan wajah sayunya.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku baru tahu ada orang sakit yang justru meminta maaf karena takut dirinya merepotkan.." Eunhyuk berkata dengan keheranan, "Kau tidak salah sama sekali Kyu.. Kami semua di sini justru cemas memikirkanmu.. tahukah kamu bahwa sejak awal sarapan tadi sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun dari kami yang merasa nyaman? Kami semua terlalu mencemaskanmu Kyu.." Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi terus merasa bersalah.

"Mencemaskanku? Kalian semua?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu – ragu, semua hyungnya mengangguk setuju. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah sambil memperhatikan susu coklat di hadapannya, "Sulit dipercaya.. bahkan appaku selalu memarahiku ketika penyakitku kambuh karena suara sesakku membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.. lalu buat apa kalian mencemaskanku?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan secara tidak sadar sambil terus memainkan gelas susu di depannya.

"Mwo? Appamu memarahimu?" Donghae bertanya dengan kaget.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya fokus pada gelas di depannya langsung tersadar dan melihat bahwa semua wajah hyungnya menatap dirinya kaget bercampur iba. 'apa mereka mendengar perkataanku?' Kyuhyun bertanya – tanya di dalam hati.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Kyu?" Leeteuk kembali mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. maksudku appa memarahiku karena.." Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak mencari alasan, "Karena.. karena aku tidak mau meminum obat yang sudah dibelinya.. dia kecewa dan langsung mengeluarkan kekesalannya.. hahaha.." Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak mau terlihat kasihan di depan orang lain. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci olehnya. Namun, tetap saja semua hyungnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh keraguan. Kyuhyun memang tidak pandai berbohong.

.

Seusai sarapan semua orang berkumpul di ruang TV untuk menonton bersama. Hari ini jadwal memang kosong, sehingga ada waktu bagi semua member untuk bersantai bersama. Kyuhyun yang masih sakit pun turut tertawa bersama dengan hyung – hyungnya saat menonton TV. Kepala Kyuhyun bersandar pada bahu Donghae dengan nyaman, sehingga Donghae tahu persis kapan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama. Di samping itu, Siwon duduk di lantai sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"OH TIDAAAAKK!" Siwon berteriak dengan keras mengagetkan semua member yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" Leeteuk bertanya keheranan.

"Dataku.. dataku hilang semua hyuuuung! Ada beberapa data perusahaan ayahku di sini.. Jika data itu benar – benar hilang matilah aku hyuuuung.. Bagaimana ini?" Siwon terlihat sangat cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai datamu bisa hilang seperti itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya ikut cemas.

"Entahlah hyuuung… Bagaimana ini?" Siwon masih mencoba mengotak – atik laptopnya.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi masih bersender di bahu Donghae langsung bergerak mendekati Siwon.

"Boleh kupinjam sebentar laptopmu hyung?" Kyuhyun mengambil alih laptop Siwon. Semua hyungnya memperhatikan wajah serius Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengetik berbagai kode bahasa pemrograman di laptop Siwon. Tidak sampai 10 menit, muncul sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'successful' pada layar laptop hyungnya itu.

"Coba hyung , lihat.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba sambil menyodorkan laptop tersebut pada Siwon, "Apakah masih ada data yang hilang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon dengan wajah sayunya.

"Tidak ada yang hilang.." Siwon tersenyum kagum pada Kyuhyun, "Semua sudah kembali normal.. Jeongmal Gomawoyo Kyuhyunnie.." Siwon reflex langsung memeluk dongsaeng kecil di hadapannya tersebut. Semua hyungnya pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Selama ini mereka benar – benar terlalu menganggap remeh magnae genius mereka.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Namun, Kyuhyun sedang tidak memiliki energy yang cukup untuk menolak pelukan Siwon. Justru setelah beberapa saat dirinya berada di dekapan Siwon, ia merasakan aroma yang khas, aroma yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan.

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan.

**To Be Continued**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun sebelumnya? Semua akan mulai terkuak di chapter selanjutnya! Be ready guys!**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Balasannya menyusul yaa **

**Seneng deh bacanya **** Makasih atas saran – saran yang membangun**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 9 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Hyung.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?/ Kau justru membuatku semakin pusing!/ Sudah berikan saja! Cepat!/ Apa?! Ca..cing? Cacing?!/ Dari mana saja kau 2 hari ini Kyu!/ Apakah appa ku terluka?/ Hyung.. Ada apa ini?/ Anak yang ada di hadapan kalian saat ini hanyalah anak miskin!/ Kau benar - benar keterlaluan!/ Ap..pa..

**.**

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" part 10**

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Namun, Kyuhyun sedang tidak memiliki energy yang cukup untuk menolak pelukan Siwon. Justru setelah beberapa saat dirinya berada di dekapan Siwon, ia merasakan aroma yang khas, aroma yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan.

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan.

"Mwo? Eomma? Ini kedua kalinya kau memanggilku seperti itu" Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. "Okee… Aku akan menjadi eomma mu Kyuhyunnie.." Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senang hati dan menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kanan dan kiri dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Dia benar – benar rindu aroma ini.

"Hyung.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku ingin ke kamar.." Kyuhyun bertanya lemah di pelukan Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun pun langsung berdiri dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa memberi ucapan selamat malam pada semua hyungnya yang terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun dari tadi.

Saat tiba di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya, "Eomma bogoshippo.. Mianhe..", setetes air mata pun mengalir di balik lengan putihnya.

.

Keesokan paginya…

"Sungmin – ah.. Kyuhyun mana?!" Leeteuk berteriak membangunkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"Aduuuh hyuung.. Jangan teriak – teriak!" Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan kembali tidur. Leeteuk pun segera menarik bantal tersebut dan kembali berteriak, "Kyuhyun di mana?!"

Sungmin yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, otomatis langsung melirik tempat tidur di sebelahnya yang sudah rapi. Sungmin pun terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, "Kenapa tempat tidurnya sudah rapi begitu?" Sungmin justru balik bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Aaaisssh.. Kau justru membuatku semakin pusing!" Leeteuk pun segera berlari meninggalkan kamar dan bermaksud mencari Kyuhyun di ruangan lain. "Tunggu hyung!" Sungmin menghentikan langkah gusar Leeteuk, "Tas sekolah Kyuhyun juga tidak ada.. Apa dia pergi ke sekolah?" Sungmin bertanya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun segera membuka lemari Kyuhyun dan tidak menemukan juga seragam Kyuhyun, "Iya.. anak itu pergi ke sekolah" Leeteuk dapat sedikit bernapas lega. "Tapi, Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?! Dia kan masih belum sehat betul?!" Leeteuk kembali berteriak pada Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kapan dia pergi ke sekolah hyung.." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dengan nada menyesal. "Sudahlah!" Leeteuk pun meninggalkan kamar Kyumin.

.

Di Sekolah..

Kibum, Onew, Jong Ki, Shi yoon, dan Hong Ki yang sedang bercengkrama di kelas langsung memasang wajah Shock melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Dari mana saja kau 2 hari ini Kyu!" Onew bertanya penasaran. "Kami sangat merindukanmu Kyunnie!" Hong Ki memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku semua teman – teman terbaiknya itu. Ia pun segera menaruh tas di mejanya dan mengambil sebuah spidol. "Mana buku kalian?" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba meminta buku pada teman – temannya dengan wajah datar.

"Buat apa Kyu?" Hong Ki bertanya keheranan, "Sudah berikan saja! Cepat!" Kyuhyun membesarkan kedua bola matanya di depan para sahabatnya, namun hal itu justru membuat wajah tampan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih menggemaskan dari pada menakutkan.

"Kau mau meminjam buku apa?" Kim Bum bertanya dengan pasrah. "Buku catatan Matematika juga bukan ide yang buruk" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tercengar – cengir sendiri.

"Ini!" Semua teman – temannya mengumpulkan setiap buku catatan matematikanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuka satu per satu buku catatan sahabatnya dan mencari halaman kosong. Ia menghiasi satu lembaran kosong setiap buku catatan sahabatnya itu dengan tanda tangannya.

"Hey Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" Jong Ki bermaksud mencegah Kyuhyun mencoret – coret bukunya, namun segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun, "Sudah kalian diam saja!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan enteng sambil tetap fokus dalam menandatangani buku temannya. "Sudah selesai!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil membagikan satu per satu buku di hadapannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Kenapa kau mencoret – coret buku matematikaku?" Jong Ki menatap sedih buku catatannya.

"Mencoret – coret? Itu tanda tanganku pabo!" Kyuhyun menatap Jong Ki dengan kesal.

"Benarkah? Kenapa seperti cacing begini?" Shi Yoon menatap tanda tangan Kyuhyun dengan nanar.

"Apa?! Ca..cing? Cacing?!" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak percaya, namun para sahabatnya menyetujui pendapan Shi Yoon. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan tanda tangannya dan menatapnya sedih. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin menjadikan kalian sebagai orang pertama yang mendapat tanda tanganku setelah aku menjadi artis.." Kyuhyun berwajah lesu, "hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan pada kalian saat ini sebagai hadiah terima kasihku karena kalian sudah membantuku pada acara debut kemarin.."

"Kyunnie.." Kim Bum mengelus – elus pundak Kyuhyun terharu.

"Tenang saja.. aku akan membuat tanda tangan yang lebih bagus dari ini!" Kyuhyun tersenyum riang, "Setelah tanda tangan baruku jadi, aku berjanji tidak akan memberikan tanda tanganku pada siapapun sebelum aku memberikannya pada kalian!.. Akan kujamin kalian sebagai orang pertama yang menerima tanda tanganku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Teman – temannya hanya mengangguk senang melihat senyum riang Kyuhyun. "Semua berjalan lancar Kyuhyunnie?" Kim Bum bertanya lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kalian saat itu.."

"Kau akan tetap bersinar tanpa kami Kyu.. Penonton diam bukan berarti tidak suka.. Tapi mereka diam karena mereka sedang menghayati suaramu.." Jong Ki berupaya untuk menghibur. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenal para sahabatnya sejak kecil pun hanya mengangguk dalam merespon perkataan Jong ki. "Saranghae.. " Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berkata sambil tersenyum kepada setiap sahabatnya.

"Ooooh Kyuhyunnie.. Nado saranghae.." Jawab semua temannya sambil mengacak – acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Hey! Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan lebih romantis?" Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi rambutnya dari serbuan tangan sahabatnya. Namun, para sahabatnya terus berusaha mengacak – acak rambut Kyuhyun.

.

Selama jam pelajaran Kyuhyun benar – benar memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Walaupun perilakunya yang sedikit bandel, tapi Kyuhyun termasuk murid teladan di sekolahnya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya dapat mempertahankan beasiswanya sampai saat ini. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu bersekolah di sekolah bagus dan mewah seperti ini jika tidak melalui beasiswa. Bahkan, para sahabatnya sangat terkagum – kagum dengan kecerdasan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa, karena jika dilihat dari sifat dan perilakunya, tidak ada sedikit pun hal yang menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat cerdas. Hahaha..

.

Jam pelajaran pun selesai. Kyuhyun pun bergegas pulang, namun Kyuhyun selalu berkunjung ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui ahjussi nya.

"Kang Seosangnim!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan segera menghampiri ahjussi nya.

"Kyu! Apa kabarmu nak?" Kang ahjussi menyapa dengan lembut.

"Baik.. Bagaimana kabar appa? Apa kau sudah mengunjunginya lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas.

"Sudah.." Ahjussi hanya menjawab singkat dan tersirat kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Ada apa ahjussi? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan appa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan semakin cemas.

"Appa mu semakin sering berjudi.. Setiap hari selalu ada saja penagih hutang yang datang ke rumahmu.." Ahjussi menjawab dengan pelan.

"Appa…" Kyuhyun cemas dengan keadaan appa nya, "Lalu bagaimana keadaan appa sekarang? Apakah appa ku terluka?"

"Dia tidak pernah terlepas dari alkoholnya Kyu.. Tapi tenang saja, untuk para penagih hutang itu, aku selalu bisa mengusir mereka.." Ahjussi menepuk – nepuk pundakku untuk menurunkan rasa cemasku. "Kau harus sekali – kali mengunjunginya.. Aku tahu dia sangat merindukanmu.. Bagaimanapun kau adalah darah dagingnya.." Ahjussi mengusulkan padaku.

"Arasso.. Aku akan segera mengunjunginya jika jadwalku kosong.. Gomawo ahjussi.." Kyuhyun memeluk ahjussinya, "Aku pergi dulu.. Aku titip appa yaa.." Kyuhyun pun bergegas pulang menuju dorm.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Di dorm..

'Kenapa banyak sekali sepatu di sini?' batinku saat melihat belasan pasang sepatu di depan pintu dorm. Aku pun melepas sepatuku dan masuk ke dalam dorm. Banyak sekali orang di dalam yang tidak ku kenal.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Kau sudah pulang!" Donghae hyung langsung datang mendekatiku.

"Hyung.. Ada apa ini?" Aku berbisik pada Donghae.

"Leeteuk hyung mengundang seluruh orang tua kami ke dorm! Kau mau tahu omma ku?" Donghae hyung pun segera memanggil omma nya, "Omma kenalkan ini Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kenalkan ini omma ku.." Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasi saat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi ini dongsaeng baru Donghae yang tampan itu.." Omma Donghae hyung tersenyum lembut, "Di mana orang tuamu nak?" ia pun bertanya padaku dengan sopan.

"Orang tua ku?" Aku cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Namun sebelum aku menjawab, Leeteuk hyung segera menyela pembicaraan kami, "Orang tua Kyuhyun akan segera datang ahjumma.. Sabar yaa.." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil merangkulku.

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk hyung, aku pun tersentak kaget, "oh? Kau juga mengundang ayahku kemari?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Leeteuk hyung hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku di tengah kerumunan orang. Aku pun memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diriku di depan semua orang tua hyungku. Semua menanggapi kehadiranku dengan sangat ramah dan kagum akan ketampananku. Namun….

"Kau! Jadi kau member baru itu?!" Seorang ahjumma menolak salamku dan membentakku tiba – tiba. Bentakannya pun membuat seisi dorm menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Omma.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon hyung datang mendekati omma nya dan berusaha meredakan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Kyuhyun imnida.." Aku kembali memperkenalkan diriku dengan takut.

"Bagaimana bisa SM memasukkan anak seperti ini ke Super Junior, Siwon?!" Omma Siwon hyung masih terus membentakku di depan hyungku yang lain dan orang tua – orang tuanya.

"Memang kenapa eomma? Dia sangat layak bergabung bersama kami.. Dia memiliki suara yang sangat bagus.." Siwon hyung terus membelaku di depan omma nya.

"Kau tahu?!" Omma Siwon hyung bertanya pada anaknya, "Kalian semua tahu?!" Kali ini ia bertanya pada semua orang yang ada si ruangan tersebut, "Anak ini! Anak yang ada di hadapan kalian saat ini.. hanyalah anak miskin! Dia sebelumnya pernah bekerja sebagai pelayan di restaurant sederhana dekat Sekolah Shinhwa.. Namun, tidak lama ini ia dipecat karena telah menumpahkan makanan ke bajuku!" Wanita itu terus mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang, "Bagaimana bisa kalian semua rela membiarkan anak miskin dan ceroboh ini bergabung bersama kalian?!" Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata – kata wanita itu. Bahkan aku pun ikut terdiam, entah apa yang bisa kubanggakan untuk menangkal segala ucapannya yang memang benar secara kenyataan. Wanita ini memang orang yang sudah memarahiku di restaurant waktu itu, saat jajangmyeon yang ada di tanganku mendarat di baju mahalnya.

"Mianhe.. Aku tidak sengaja waktu itu ahjumma.. kakiku tersandung" Aku mencoba meminta maaf dengan wajah takut – takut. "Maaf? Maaf katamu? Bajuku itu sangat mahal, bahkan gaji pertamamu di sini tidak akan cukup mengganti bajuku itu!" Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku dan berteriak dengan keras di hadapanku. Aku pun yang saking kagetnya langsung terlonjak ke belakang. Untung saja Leeteuk hyung segera menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh. Leteeuk hyung terus merangkulku dan mengelus – elus punggungku dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Mianhe ahjumma.. Mianhe.." ucapku dengan sangat tulus. Namun ahjumma itu justru menumpahkan segelas air minum yang ada di dekatnya ke wajahku. Cukup sudah aku dipermalukan dan dihina di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Mulutku pun sudah hampir berbusa mengucapkan kata 'mianhe'.

"Omma apa yang kau lakukan! Kau benar - benar keterlaluan!" Siwon menarik tangan ommanya untuk mengajaknya meninggalkan dorm. Namun, saat selangkah mereka beranjak, ada sesosok pria paruh baya dengan pakaian lusuh dan aroma alcohol yang melekat pada tubuhnya memasuki dorm. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang berikutnya, setelah aku.

"Ap..pa.."

**To Be Continued**

**Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama ini? Semenderita apakah ia selama ini? Semua akan semakin jelas di chapter – chapter selanjutnya.. Be ready guys!**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** lagi agak sibuk nih **

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya loo **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 9 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Appa jangan! Kumohon jangan!/ Dasar anak tak berguna!/ Kau baik – baik saja Kyu?/ Semua ini salahmu! Salahmu!/ Astaga Kyu.. seberapa keras appamu memukulmu tadi?/ Cho Jungwoon adalah appaku/ Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa mengurusnya/ Kau ada masalah dengannya sebelumnya?

.

"**Please..Don't Leave Me Alone" part 11**

**.**

"Omma apa yang kau lakukan! Kau benar - benar keterlaluan!" Siwon menarik tangan ommanya untuk mengajaknya meninggalkan dorm. Namun, saat selangkah mereka beranjak, ada sesosok pria paruh baya dengan pakaian lusuhnya dan aroma alcohol yang melekat pada tubuhnya memasuki dorm. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang berikutnya setelah aku.

"Ap...pa.." Aku bergumam pelan, kaget akan kehadiran appa ku yang kurang tepat. Appa ku berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku tidak ingin appa ku juga dipandang rendah oleh semua orang. Tidak boleh…

'Prank..'

tiba – tiba gelas yang dipegang oleh omma Siwon hyung terjatuh. Mukanya terlihat kaget, cemas, shock, tidak percaya, atas kedatangan appa ku.

Appa yang mencari sumber bunyi dari pecahnya gelas, langsung menatap shock sosok wanita itu. Aku yang menyadari situasi seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Appa.." Aku mendatangi ayahku. Aku menggenggam erat tangan appa dan menariknya keluar dorm. Appa yang masih shock dan terus memandang lurus pada sosok wanita tersebut, tidak berkutik saat kutarik keluar. Saat sudah berada di luar dorm, kusandarkan badan ayahku pada dinding.

"Appa… Gwencahana?" Aku bertanya cemas pada appa yang masih shock.

"Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini?" Appa bertanya padaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan appa. Aku hanya memandangi lantai yang kupijak dengan wajah lelah.

"Aku harus menemuinya.. Aku harus menemuinya.." Appa berniat untuk masuk kembali ke dorm.

"Appa jangan! Kumohon jangan!" Aku menarik tangan appaku, "Aku tidak mau dia merendahkanmu di depan banyak orang.. seperti yang sudah dia lakukan padaku.. appa jebbal.. pergilah dari sini.." Aku memohon padaku dengan wajah benar – benar memohon.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya! Lepaskan!" Appa mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

"Appa! Dia adalah ibu dari Siwon hyung… Dia istri dari pemilik perusahaan Hyundai.." Ucapan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah gusar sang ayah.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau bilang?" Appa segera mendekatiku dan mendorong tubuhku ke dinding sambil mencengkram kemejaku, "Cepat ulang kata – katamu tadi!" Appa berteriak penuh emosi.

"Dia adalah istri dari pemilik perusahaan Hyundai appa.. Dia ibu Siwon hyung.." ucapku dengan suara tercekat.

Appa pun langsung memukuli wajahku dengan keras, "Semua ini salahmu! Salahmu! Salahmu!" ucap appa sambil terus memukuli tubuhku.

"Ap..pa.. mianhe.." ucapku sambil menahan sakit.

"Mana uangmu?" Tanya appa setelah puas memukuliku, "Mana uangmu?!" Tanya appa kembali sambil menarik ransel di punggungku dan mencari – cari dompetku.

"Aku belum mendapatkan gaji pertamaku appa.. Aku belum punya uang.." jawabku lemah.

"Bohong!" Appa menemukan dompetku dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Ia hanya menemukan 5000 won satu – satunya yang kupunya. "Kau hanya punya ini?" Appa menatapku rendah, "Dasar anak tak berguna!" Appa langsung melemparkan dompetku yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke wajahku, ia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku membereskan seluruh isi tasku yang berserakan di lantai. Kumasukkan kembali segala isi tas ku yang dikeluarkan oleh appa. Serta tak lupa juga dengan dompetku yang berada tepat di samping kaki kiriku. Namun, saat tangan kananku hampir meraih dompet coklatku, sebuah tangan lain sudah lebih cepat menggenggamnya. Tangan itu terulur di depan wajahku yang terus menunduk dari tadi, tangan ini bermaksud mengembalikan dompet yang dipengangnya kepada pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Leeteuk POV

*flashback

Kyuhyun yang berada di rangkulanku bergegas pergi mendekati appanya yang berpakaian sangat lusuh dengan aroma alcohol yang menyengat. Ia pun menarik sang appa keluar dari dorm. Pada awalnya, aku ingin membantu ibunya Siwon yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan pecahan gelas di sampingnya. Namun, sudah banyak sekali orang yang membantunya. Sehingga, kuputuskan untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

Saat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu dorm, kulihat ayah Kyuhyun terus memukuli Kyuhyun, sambil mengatakan "Semua ini salahmu! Salahmu!" dan Kyuhyun yang hanya terus mengatakan "mianhe.. Mianhe appa..". Pada akhirnya kulihat Appa Kyuhyun yang meminta paksa uang Kyuhyun dan membuang dompet coklat itu ke wajah anaknya sendiri dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Apa yang sudah kulihat tadi benar – benar membuat hatiku miris. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah melakukan hal seperti ini pada anak sebaik, sepintar, setampan, dan semenyenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai berjongkok di lantai dan mengambil semua isi tasnya yang berserakan. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya. Aku pun mendekati dongsaeng kecilku ini, dan berniat membantu mengambilkan dompet yang berada di samping kaki kiri Kyuhyun.

Kujulurkan dompet coklat itu ke wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk. Kyuhyun sempat terdiam saat menyadari tanganku telah terjulur di hadapan wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil dompet tersebut perlahan dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Namun, saat tangan Kyuhyun menarik dompet mungil tersebut, saat itu pula sebuah tetesan air hangat jatuh di telapak tanganku. Kyuhyun menangis… dan aku tahu, ia ingin menyembunyikan tangisannya dariku..

Kucoba untuk berpura – pura tidak mengetahuinya. Aku berdiri dan menaruh kedua tanganku di saku celanaku, "Bisakah kita kembali ke dorm saat ini kyu?" Aku bertanya lembut pada Kyuhyun yang masih berjongkok dan memegang ranselnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan berdiri ragu – ragu dengan wajah yang masih terus menunduk.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menuju dorm. Kyuhyun pun mengikutiku di belakang dengan langkah pelan, dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terus memeras lengan ranselnya yang menggantung di kedua pundaknya, berusaha menahan tangis. Sesekali kulihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengikutiku di belakang. Dia masih terus menunduk dan menggenggam erat lengan ranselnya.

Hatiku sudah benar – benar tidak tenang melihatnya.. Perlakuan ibunya Siwon yang merendahkan dirinya di depan banyak orang ditambah ayahnya yang memperlakukannya seperti sampah.. betul – betul membuatku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa, 'kau memiliki aku sebagai hyungmu kyu.. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu..' batin Leeteuk.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Kuhentikan langkahku, lalu kubalikkan badanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Kyuhyun yang masih terus menunduk, terus berjalan pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa aku berdiri di depannya, hingga akhirnya ia menabrakku. Kupegang dengan lembut kedua lengannya..

"Kau baik – baik saja Kyu?" Aku bertanya lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau menangis?" Aku bertanya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Boleh kulihat wajahmu?" Aku menyentuh lembut dagu Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menolak mengangkat dagunya. "Mianhe.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Satu tetes air mata pun terjatuh kembali di tanganku.

"Oh.. Kyuhyunnie.." Aku langsung menarik badan Kyuhyun ke dadaku, kuletakkan wajah Kyuhyun di pundakku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya seperti ini. "Menangislah sepuas kau mau Kyu.. Akan kutunggu sampai kau benar – benar puas"

Kyuhyun benar – benar menangis di pundakku. Kurasakan hangatnya air mata yang meresap di kemejaku dan bagaimana bergetarnya pundak Kyuhyun di pelukanku. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya hari ini bagi Kyuhyun. Kuelus dengan lembut kepala Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia tenang dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau sudah puas?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukanku. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"Hyung.. Bajumu basah karena air mataku.." Kyuhyun menatap bagian pundakku yang basah. Namun, kuabaikan rasa bersalahnya padaku, dan segera kuraih wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap pundakku.

"Astaga Kyu.. seberapa keras appamu memukulmu tadi?" Aku mengelus wajah Kyuhyun pelan, "Bagaimana bisa bibir dan alismu berdarah seperti ini?" Aku benar – benar cemas dengan anak yang ada di hadapanku ini. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya terluka langsung kembali menunduk dan bergegas pergi meninggalkanku.

Leeteuk POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku meninggalkan Leeteuk hyung sendirian. Aku bergegas masuk ke dorm. Kulihat semua orang berkumpul mengitari Siwon hyung dan eommanya. Aku mencoba berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke kamarku tanpa diketahui oleh seorang pun. Namun, selalu saja gagal.

"Kyu! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Eunhyuk hyung bertanya padaku cemas. Aku mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk hyung dan terus berjalan menuju kamarku. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat wanita itu menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"'Appa'? Kau memanggilnya 'appa'?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah shock nya.

Aku membalikkan badanku tepat ke arah wanita yang sedang terduduk di lantai, tempat yang sama persis saat aku meninggalkannya tadi.

"Iya.. dia appaku.. Cho Jungwoon adalah appaku.." Aku mengatakan dengan nada tegas dan tatapan yang cukup dingin, "Apa kau mengenalnya, ahjumma?" Aku semakin menekankan kata – kataku. Wanita di hadapanku semakin terkaku diam mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.." Wanita itu terus bergumam tidak jelas. Ia pun tiba – tiba berdiri dan bergegas mendekatiku. Aku sedikit terperanjat dengan kedatangannya, sehingga kumundurkan sedikit langkahku. Dia menatap tajam mukaku. Aku mencoba menghindarinya, aku benar – benar ingin pergi ke kamarku. Namun, dia mencengkram tanganku kuat.

"Ahjumma… bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Tanganku sedikit sakit.." Ucapku menahan sakit. Namun, wanita ini tak bergeming. Leeteuk hyung pun datang mendekatiku sambil menarik paksa tangan ahjumma agar terlepas dari tanganku.

"Ahjumma.. aku sangat menghormatimu sebagai ibu dari Siwon.. tapi, aku mohon padamu untuk menghormati anggota – anggota yang lain.. dan aku berharap ahjumma tidak memperlakukan Kyuhyun berbeda hanya karena latar belakangnya dulu.." Leeteuk hyung berkata dengan cukup tegas. "Siwonnie.. kau tangani dulu ibumu ya.. biar aku bawa Kyuhyun ke kamar.." Leeteuk hyung pun bergegas membawaku ke kamar.

.

Di kamar Leeteuk hyung memapahku ke kasur dan menyenderkan punggungku ke dinding, lalu ia mengobati luka – luka yang ada di wajahku.

"Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri, hyung.. Kau bisa pergi dan membantu menenangkan omma nya Siwon hyung.." Aku berbicara sambil menahan sakit.

"Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa mengurusnya.." Leeteuk hyung berkata sambil terus mengobati luka – luka di wajahku, "Kau pernah mengenal omma nya Siwon sebelumnya?" Leeteuk hyung bertanya padaku.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung, hanya diam membisu. Leeteuk hyung terus menatapku serius.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya sebelumnya?"

.

**To Be Continued**

**Nah loh! Sebenarnya masalah apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Ibunya Siwon? Lalu apa alasan di balik kemarahan sang appa terhadap wanita tersebut? Dan bagaimana kisa kehidupan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**.**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Authornya masih UTS niih**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya loo**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 11 yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Apakah ini masih seperti cacing?/ Aku memaafkanmu hyung/ Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Kau memaafkannya juga kan?/ Kyu.. Kau dari mana saja?/ Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus hidup/ Kepalaku serasa ingin meledak/ AKU INGIN DIA TAHU BAHWA SELAMA INI AKU MENUNGGUNYA KEMBALI!

.

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 12**

**.**

Di kamar Leeteuk hyung memapahku ke kasur dan menyenderkan punggungku ke dinding, lalu ia mengobati luka – luka yang ada di wajahku.

"Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri, hyung.. Kau bisa pergi dan membantu menenangkan omma nya Siwon hyung.." Aku berbicara sambil menahan sakit.

"Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa mengurusnya.." Leeteuk hyung berkata sambil terus mengobati luka – luka di wajahku, "Kau pernah mengenal omma nya Siwon sebelumnya?" Leeteuk hyung bertanya padaku.

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung, hanya diam membisu. Leeteuk hyung terus menatapku serius. "Kau ada masalah dengannya sebelumnya?"

Leeteuk hyung bertanya kembali. Aku pun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Aku tahu bahwa Leeteuk hyung pasti tidak puas dengan jawabanku, ia masih menatap wajahku dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

Leeteuk POV

'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Kyuhyun dan omma nya Siwon? Dan mengapa Appa nya Kyuhyun lalu memukuli Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa di antara mereka? Bahkan.. sekarang aku tahu siapa yang membuat bekas luka di sekujur tubuhmu Kyu.. Bagaimana bisa itu adalah ayahmu sendiri?' batinku sambil terus mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa mata donsaeng kecilku mulai terpejam. Hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan baginya. Kubaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Aku takut membuatnya terbangun jika menggantikan seragamnya dengan baju lain. Lalu kuselimuti tubuhnya dan pergi membiarkannya istirahat.

Saat ku keluar, kulihat dorm sudah sangat sepi. Di ruang tengah hanya tersisa Sungmin dan ibunya.

"Sungmin – ah, yang lain mana?" Aku bertanya pada Sungmin penasaran.

"Semua orang sedang mengantar orang tuanya masing – masing pulang ke rumah.. Aku juga baru akan mengantar ibuku pulang hyung.." Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan kunci mobilnya pun beranjak keluar dorm, "Aku pergi dulu ya hyung.."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibunya Sungmin. "Maaf atas kekacauan yang terjadi hari ini, ahjumma.." Aku mengangguk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa – apa nak.. jagalah adik kecilmu itu.. dia pasti ketakutan atas kejadian hari ini.." Ibunya Sungmin menyuruhku kembali menemani Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di tempat tidur sambil mengenakan piyamanya. Aku pun duduk di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan piyama dengan mata tertutup. Kuelus kepalanya lembut. "Setidaknya bukalah matamu dulu Kyu.." ucapku lembut. Kyuhyun hanya membuka matanya sedikit dan menatapku sekilas, namun setelah itu ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan langsung tertidur pulas. Aku pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarku. Kedua mataku juga sudah memaksa untuk tertutup.

Leeteuk POV end

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

Author POV

Keesokan paginya

Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang baru pulang dari jogging langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk mencari minuman. Namun, saat mereka melewati ruang TV, mereka melihat seorang lelaki yang masih lengkap dengan piyamanya sedang duduk di karpet, sambil menulis – nulis sesuatu di selembar kertas yang beralaskan meja kayu.

"Kyuhyun-nie apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Donghae diam – diam mendekati Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Siwon dan eunhyuk yang ikut mengendap – endap di belakang Donghae.

"Apakah ini masih seperti cacing?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan kehadiran hyung – hyungnya di belakang. Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan karya seninya pada selembar kertas yang ia angkat ke atas. Hyung – hyung di belakangnya pun ikut fokus pada coretan tangan pada kertas yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pegang.

"Kenapa sekarang malah seperti benang kusut begini?" Kyuhyun kembali bergumam sendiri, "Ah.. Tidak tahu! Tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan hasil karyanya tersebut langsung meremukkan kertas yang dipegangnya dan membuangnya ke belakang. Alhasil gumpalan kertas tersebut mengenai kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eunhyuk berteriak sedikit kesal.

"Oh! Hyung! Sejak kapan kalian berdiri di sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terbelalak kaget dengan wajah yang dihiasi oleh hansaplas pada alis dan ujung bibirnya. Luka hasil tinjuan ayahnya kemarin memang masih membekas di wajahnya.

"Sejak kata 'cacing' keluar dari mulutmu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan piyamamu itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Aku ingin membuat tanda tangan baru hyung.. tanda tangan lamaku dikatakan seperti cacing oleh teman – temanku" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Jadi sepagi ini kau duduk di sini dengan piyama kekanak – kanakanmu itu hanya untuk membuat tanda tangan baru?" Eunhyuk bertanya heran. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman – temanku untuk memberikan tanda tangan pertamaku sebagai artis pada mereka.. ini sebagai hadiah dariku karena mereka telah membantuku pada acara debut beberapa hari yang lalu" Kyuhyun menjelaskan, "Untuk sementara, hanya tanda tangan ini yang dapat kuberikan pada mereka" Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan wajah sedih.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ketiga hyungnya langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau kubantu mendesain tanda tangan Kyu? Tanda tanganku cukup bagus.. jadi kupikir aku bisa membantumu.." Donghae tersenyum bangga pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga siap membantu" Eunhyuk menambahkan. "Aku pun siap membantumu.." Siwon tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kegirangan, "Baiklah.. baiklah.. ini kertas dan spidolnya! Ayo bikinkan tanda tangan yang paling bagus untukku hyung!" Kyuhyun tampak begitu semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menatap hasil karya Donghae dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Kyuhyun menatap coretan tangan Eunhyuk, dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan punyaku, Kyu?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama tanda tangan hasil Siwon dan segera mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku suka yang ini Hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan segera ingin mengambil kertas yang dipegang Siwon. Namun, saat tangan Kyuhyun hampir menggapai kertas tersebut, Siwon menariknya.

"Wae hyung?" Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan, begitu juga dengan kedua hyungnya yang lain.

"Sebelum kuberikan ini padamu, aku ingin meminta maaf.. Maafkan kejadian semalam Kyu.. Maafkan perilaku ibuku padamu semalam.. Atas nama ibuku, aku benar – benar tulus ingin meminta maaf padamu.." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon. Kyuhyun pun segera merebut kertas yang berada pada genggaman Siwon. "Haha! Aku dapat! Sekarang tanda tanganku sudah tidak seperti cacing lagi.." Kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan.

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Kau memaafkannya juga kan?" Siwon bertanya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

Senyum yang menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun langsung lenyap. Ia menatap Siwon dengan mata sayu.

"Kau mau memaafkannya kan Kyu? Aku mengenal sangat baik ibuku, dia bukan orang yang kau lihat semalam.. Dia wanita yang sangat baik dan penyayang Kyu.. Aku yakin ibuku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik semalam.. Kau mau memaafkannya kan?" Siwon terus menerus meminta Kyuhyun untuk memaafkan ibunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam sambil merapikan kertas – kertas dan spidol yang terletak di meja.

"Kyu.. jawab dulu kata – kataku!" Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Spidol – spidol dalam genggaman Kyuhyun pun menjadi jatuh berantakan.

.

TING TONG..

Bel dorm berbunyi. Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan segera membukakan pintu.

"Oh… Selamat pagi.. Apa yang membuat anda datang sepagi ini kemari ahjumma?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian semua sebagai tanda permintaan maafku semalam.. Boleh kan?" Ibunya Siwon bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja! Ayo masuk.. Di luar sangat dingin.." Ryeowook mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kyu.. jawab aku.." Siwon terus mengharapkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun sambil membantunya membereskan spidol – spidol yang berserakan di lantai.

"Siwon – ah.. Omma membawakan sarapan untuk kalian semua!" Omma nya Siwon datang dengan wajah riang. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaannya kemarin malam.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"Omma.." Siwon menyapa ibunya. Namun, Kyuhyun justru diam terpaku melihat kedatangan wanita ini.

"Omma.. kau harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas perlakuanmu semalam.." Siwon berbisik pada ommanya. Ommanya pun bergerak perlahan menuju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menatap tajam wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan perilaku ahjumma semalam ya.. Ahjumma memang sedikit mabuk semalam.." Omma nya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Ia tersenyum ceria, namun tatapannya menyiratkan makna yang penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun masih terus menatap tajam ahjumma di hadapannya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Kau mau kan memaafkan ahjumma? Ya ampun.. ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apakah luka – luka ini masih terasa sakit?" omma nya Siwon kembali meminta maaf sambil menekan dengan keras luka – luka di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit akibat tekanan jari – jari wanita tersebut dan langsung berdiri tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun.

"Aku sudah harus siap – siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.. Aku permisi dulu.." Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu.. Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi.." Leeteuk mencoba menyapa Kyuhyun, namun pertanyaan Leeteuk tak digubris sedikit pun olehnya. "Kyu.. Kau kenapa?" Leeteuk bertanya kembali pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun terus berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Leeteuk pun terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun sampai dongsaeng kecilnya itu keluar.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Kyuhyun sudah membuka kembali pintu kamarnya dengan seragam dan peralatan sekolahnya yang lengkap.

"Kau masih merasa sakit?" Leeteuk segera memegang dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa – apa hyung.. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah sambil terus berjalan menuju pintu dorm. Namun, Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menuju ruang makan.

"Duduklah.. Kau harus makan sebelum pergi!" Leeteuk mendudukkan Kyuhyun dengan paksa, "Kenapa belum ada makanan sama sekali di sini? Kau tidak masak Ryeowook?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam dan melirikkan matanya ke arah ommanya Siwon yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan jajangmyeon. Leeteuk pun memindahkan tatapan matanya menuju ommanya Siwon. Ia pun langsung mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berwajah lesu sejak pagi tadi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan buat kalian semua!" Ommanya Siwon berteriak semangat sambil membagikan satu porsi jajangmyeon di tiap kursi.

"Waah.. jarang sekali pagi – pagi begini sudah makan enak.. hahaha.. gomawo ahjumma" Shindong terlihat amat senang.

Semua member pun sudah mendapatkan porsinya masing – masing, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Omma.. Kenapa meja Kyuhyun masih kosong?" Siwon bertanya heran pada ibunya.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa bahwa kalian sudah memiliki member baru.. Jadi tadi pagi omma hanya menyiapkan 12 porsi.." Ommanya Siwon berkata dengan wajah bersalah yang dipaksakan.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menatap meja kosongnya tanpa memandang wajah orang – orang di sekitarnya. "Kau makan punyaku saja Kyu.. Ini.." Siwon menyodorkan makanannya ke meja Kyuhyun.

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Anak omma harus makan yang banyak.. Ini untukmu saja Siwon-ah.." Omma nya Siwon langsung mengambil kembali makanan yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mengembalikannya kepada sang anak.

"Omma! Aku bisa mencari makanan lain nanti.. Sedangkan Kyuhyun harus sekolah sekarang.. Kenapa omma bertingkah seperti ini?" Siwon mulai kesal dengan perilaku ibunya.

"Sudah.. Biar Kyuhyun makan milikku saja.. Kau makanlah milikmu Siwon…" Leeteuk berkata setenang mungkin. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya terus memandang meja di hadapannya dengan mata lelah.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Kalian makanlah makanan kalian masing – masing.. Aku tidak lapar" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan, "Aku sudah hampir terlambat.. Kalian makan saja.. Aku pergi dulu.." Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari bangkunya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Kyu! Kau harus makan!" Leeteuk berteriak pada Kyuhyun, namun tidak digubris.

.

Tiba – tiba manager mereka datang dan sudah berdiri di pintu ruang makan.

"Hey Kyu! Kau sudah siap pergi ke sekolah?" Jae won hyung bertanya hangat pada Kyuhyun sambil merangkulnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kyu.. Aku ke sini untuk memberi berita gembira padamu! Gaji pertamamu sudah keluar! Dan ini tabungan milikmu.." Jae Won hyung memberikan sebuah buku tabungan padaku.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum.

"Iya Kyu! Sesuai dengan janjiku akan kuantar kau membeli sepatu untukmu dan ayahmu.. Bagaimana?" Jae Won hyung menawarkan.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin mengunjungi ayahku sore ini.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang biar kuantar kau ke sekolah.. Ayo!" Jae Won hyung merangkul Kyuhyun, "Kami pergi dulu ya.." Jae Won hyung juga berpamitan dengan semua orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan dorm.

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

"Omma betul – betul keterlaluan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya omma?!" Siwon mulai mengeluarkan kekesalannya di depan member lain. "Omma hanya ingin kau makan makanan yang omma bawa sayang.. Apa itu salah?" Ommanya berusaha membela diri.

"Omma!" Siwon sudah kehabisan kesabaran, "Aku bersusah payah meminta maaf atas namamu pada Kyuhyun.. dan sekarang usahaku sia – sia karenamu! Dia anak yang baik omma! Jangan pernah memandang rendah dirinya karena latar belakangnya! Bisakah omma bersikap baik padanya?" Siwon mengeluarkan segala kemarahannya saat itu.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Sekarang kau duduk dan makan makananmu nak.." Omma Siwon memaksa sang anak untuk makan.

"Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku.. Bagaimana bisa aku makan setelah melihat wajah lesu Kyuhyun karena ulahmu omma.." Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan dorm. Seluruh member pun pergi beraktivitas sesuai dengan jadwal mereka. Walaupun, di hati mereka semua tertimbun perasaan tidak enak atas kejadian pagi ini.

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

Di sekolah

"Waaahh.. tanda tangan mu lumayan juga Kyu!" Jong Ki memuji tanda tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku pada kalian yaa.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa ada masalah? Sejak pagi kulihat kau tidak begitu bersemangat.." Kim Bum bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kepalaku serasa ingin meledak.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat pelan sambil memutar – mutar spidolnya. Hanya Kim Bum yang mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Maukah kau menemaniku duduk – duduk di taman belakang?" Tanpa basa – basi Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dan menerima ajakan Kim Bum untuk pergi ke taman belakang.

.

Saat berada di taman belakang, Kim Bum hanya terdiam menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah. Kyuhyun hanya duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di bahu taman dan menatap kosong tanah tempat ia berpijak.

"Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus hidup.." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berkata pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Apa ada masalah?" Kim Bum berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana ibuku meninggalkanku bukan? Kau juga tahu bagaimana appa selalu menyalahkanku atas kepergian omma.. Kau juga tahu apa alasan omma meninggalkanku dan appa.. Kau pun tahu bagaimana selama ini aku bekerja mati – matian untuk membahagiakan appa demi menebus semua kesalahanku yang aku pun tak tahu dengan jelas apa salahku sebenarnya.. Hingga sampai titik ini tubuhku sudah sangat lelah Kim Bum – ah.." seluruh curahan hati Kyuhyun mengalir dengan raut wajah sayunya.

"Kau sudah hidup dengan sangat baik sampai pada detik ini Kyu.." Kim bum merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah melihatnya.. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya.. Aku akhirnya menatap langsung wajahnya setelah 14 tahun berlalu.. Aku sudah melihat kembali omma ku Kim Bum – ah.." Kyuhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Dia sangat cantik.. Bau tubuhnya pun masih sama seperti dulu.. Bau yang sangat teramat kurindukan.."

"Kau bahagia akan hal ini Kyu?" Kim Bum masih berusaha berbicara dengan sangat tenang. Ia ingin Kyuhyun merasa tenang saat mengeluarkan semua beban pikirannya, karena ia tahu semua masalah yang dihadapi Kyuhyun sangat teramat berat.

"Dia benar – benar tidak menginginkanku.. Dia benar – benar membenciku.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Pundaknya bergetar. "Selama ini, aku bekerja keras, belajar mati – matian, bahkan bercita – cita menjadi penyanyi, semuanya kulakukan agar aku bisa sukses.. agar aku bisa dikenal banyak orang.. agar namaku terkenal di seluruh dunia.. dan akhirnya omma bisa menyadari bahwa aku ada di bumi ini.. Aku ingin membuatnya menyesal telah menelantarkanku.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis, "AKU INGIN DIA TAHU BAHWA SELAMA INI AKU MENUNGGUNYA KEMBALI!" Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar kacau saat ini. Dia menangis hebat dalam pelukan Kim Bum. Kim Bum pun hanya bisa mengelus lembut pundak temannya agar ia bisa merasa lebih tenang. Di kejauhan pun tampak seseorang yeng terus mengawasi mereka berdua. Orang itu juga ingin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kim Bum yang melihat Kang Seongsangnim mendekat, justru melarangnya untuk datang. Kim Bum merasa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin banyak orang yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Ia tahu betul bahwa Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dikasihani.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah tahu lama bahwa Omma mu sekarang adalah omma dari Siwon hyung? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah siap jika moment ini datang?" Kim Bum bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa sakitnya akan sedalam ini.. Dadaku sangat sakit Kim Bum – ah.." Kyuhyun mulai memukul – mukul dadanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata lelahnya.

"Dadamu sakit? Kau merasa sesak?" Kim Bum mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Appo…" Kyuhyun memukul dadanya semakin keras.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun-ah!" Kim Bum menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau akan membuat dadamu lebih sakit.. Kau mau ke UKS?" Kim Bum menawarkan bantuan.

"Lalu? Apa ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit di dadaku? Tidak ada Kim Bum-ah… Obat itu sekarang tidak akan pernah ada.. Ommaku tidak akan pernah kembali!" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan mata lelah, "Aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini karena masih ada harapan di hatiku bahwa omma akan kembali padaku dan appa.. Tapi harapan itu sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang.. lalu, bagaimana aku harus hidup mulai dari sekarang? Aku benar – benar tidak tahu.." Kyuhyun terus bergumam pelan sambil menatap kosong tanah di bawahnya, dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang terjatuh dengan pelan. Kim Bum menatap Kyuhyun sedih, dengan hati yang ikut menangis, begitu juga Kang seongsangnim yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal Kyu.. Kau memiliki banyak orang yang sangat menyayangimu, seperti aku, Jong Ki, Hong Ki, Onew, Shi Yoon, ada juga Kang Seongsangnim, dan sekarang kau juga memiliki 12 hyung di sekitarmu.. Bahkan banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak kamu sadari bahwa mereka sangat menyayangimu.. Kami semua tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Kyu.. Kami semua membutuhkan senyumanmu untuk bisa hidup.. Hiduplah demi kami.. Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan penuh senyuman untuk kami.. Maukah kau terus tersenyum dan hidup bahagia bersama kami?" Kim Bum tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah sahabatnya itu dengan mata sayu. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan respon sedikit pun. "Kyu.. jawab aku.." Kim Bum memohon pada Kyu. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir manis Kyuhyun, ia pun mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.. aku takut sendirian.." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan pada Kim Bum.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Apapun yang terjadi, kami semua tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.." Kim Bum tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum Kim Bum dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa melihat senyummu itu Kyu.." Kim Bum memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Kyuhyun membalas pukulan Kim Bum, "Oiya! Jangan pernah kau beritahu semua hal ini pada siapapun! Arasso! Terlebih lagi tentang air mataku.." Kyuhyun mengancam Kim Bum.

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak bisa janji kalau tentang air matamu! Orang – orang harus tahu bahwa hari ini kau menangis.. Wajahmu sangat lucu saat menangis!" Kim Bum tertawa geli, "Hey! Hari ini Kyuhyun menangis!" Kim Bum berteriak dengan cukup keras agar orang – orang di sekelilingnya mendengar.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun segera membekap mulut Kim Bum dan memelototi sahabatnya. Kim Bum senang bahwa keceriaan sahabatnya telah kembali. Begitu juga dengan Kang seonsangnim yang sedari tadi tidak melewatkan satu patah kata pun dari pembicaraan mereka berdua.

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

Sore harinya, setelah Jae Won hyung selesai mengantar Kyuhyun membeli sepatu dan sebuah jaket dari hasil kerja kerasnya, ia mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

"Hyung.. sudah berhenti di sini saja.." Kyuhyun meminta berhenti pada Jae Won hyung.

"Di mana rumahmu Kyu? Biar kuantar kau sampai depan rumah.." Jae Won hyung menawarkan.

"Tidak usah hyung.. rumahku tidak jauh dari sini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung membuka pintu, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti.. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku.." Kyuhyun pun langsung meninggalkan mobil. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Jae Won hyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia melihat Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat kumuh, yang bahkan tidak akan cukup menampung setengah dari jumlah member super junior. Jae Won hyung hanya menatap iba punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang karena sudah memasuki rumahnya.

.

..*Please, Don't Leave me Alone*..

.

Di rumah Kyuhyun

"Appa… Kyuhyun pulang.." Kyuhyun berteriak semangat setelah memasuki rumahnya. Suasana di dalam rumah terlihat sepi. Kyuhyun mencari – cari ayahnya di segala ruangan, ternyata sang ayah sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap ayahnya yang sedang tertidur.

"Appa.. Kyuhyun datang.." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan pada sang ayah, namun sang ayah tak kunjung terbangun, "Apakah kau merindukanku appa? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Kyuhyun membelai wajah sang ayah lembut, "Aku sangat suka melihatmu tidur appa.. Kau terlihat sangat baik.. jadi aku tidak perlu takut dengan pukulan dan omelanmu.." Kyuhyun terus berbicara sendiri, "Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau merawatku sampai sekarang.. Aku janji akan selalu membahagiakanmu appa.." Kyuhyun mencium lembut tangan sang ayah.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang ayah di dapur. Setelah itu ia menaruhnya di meja dekat tempat tidur sang appa. Kyuhyun pun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil terus memperhatikan mata terpejam sang ayah. Tak terasa mata Kyuhyun semakin berat, dan mulai terpejam. Namun, saat Kyuhyun mulai tertidur sang appa terbangun.

"Appa! Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan riang, "Aku datang mengunjungimu appa.. Kau rindu padaku? Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu.." Kyuhyun terus berceloteh riang.

Sang appa hanya memandang Kyuhyun dingin.

"Appa, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu.. Makanlah.." Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanan yang sudah ia buat kepada appanya. Sang appa menerima tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih sedikit pun.

"Oia, aku membelikanmu sepatu baru appa.. Lihat ini! Bagaimana? Sangat bagus bukan? Aku juga membelikanmu beberapa baju.. Appa pasti terlihat sangat tampan ketika memakainya.." Kyuhyun terus tersenyum di depan appanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan uang rupanya.." Appanya hanya berkomentar dengan dingin.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamaku.. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beli? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu.." Kyuhyun menawarkan dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan dia padaku.. Aku ingin wanita itu kembali bersamaku.. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?" Appa Kyuhyun menatapnya dingin dengan senyum menantang. Senyuman pun hilang seketika dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUATNYA PERGI! JADI KAU YANG HARUS MENGEMBALIKANNYA PADAKU!"

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Gimana? Chapter ini udah super panjang, udah super kebuka juga ttg masalah Kyuhyun dan ibunya, terus kurang apalagi? Aha! Kurang review dari temen – temen.. haha ;) Ayo ayo pada review yaa..**

**Kira – kira masalah apa sih yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan sang appa? Dan sampai kapan penderitaan Kyuhyun ini? Apakah sampai akhir chapter? *haha maunyaa, gak lah kasiaan juga kyu..**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu, **** Authornya masih sibuk niih**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya loo**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 12 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**

**makasiih :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Kenapa kau makan sendirian di sini?/ Itu kan orang yang seperti kalian biasa lakukan?/ 'Hidupku sangat menyebalkan'/ Kyu… Kenapa kau berjongkok di sini?/ _Appamu ada di dorm.. dia sedikit mabuk sepertinya../ _Kau tidak mengenal ANAKMU sendiri?/ Kau ternyata lebih pengecut dari yang kubayangkan../

.

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 13**

.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan dia padaku.. Aku ingin wanita itu kembali bersamaku.. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?" Appa Kyuhyun menatapnya dingin dengan senyum menantang. Senyuman pun hilang seketika dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUATNYA PERGI! JADI KAU YANG HARUS MENGEMBALIKANNYA PADAKU!" Appa kyuhyun berteriak kencang sampai membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku tidak ingin sepatu ini!" Appa Kyuhyun melemparkan sepatu ke arah sang anak, "Aku juga tidak ingin baju – baju ini!" ia kembali melemparkan baju – baju itu ke Kyuhyun, "Yang aku inginkan hanyalah ibumu dapat kembali padaku lagi! Kembalikan dia ke rumah ini!" Appa Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mulai mencengkram kerah seragam Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku bisa.. aku akan melakukannya appa.. Tapi untuk melihat mataku saja, omma sudah tidak sudi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

"Lakukan segala cara! Aku tidak mau tahu! Atau kau tidak akan melihatku lagi di bumi ini!" Appa Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding dengan keras.

"Appa.. apa yang kau katakan? Kumohon.. jangan pernah meninggalkan aku sendiri.. hanya kau satu – satunya keluargaku.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan letih pada sang ayah.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu sampai kau bisa membawanya kembali ke rumah ini!" Appa Kyuhyun mengusir Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Aku pulang dulu appa.. Sewa rumah ini sudah kubayar untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.. persediaan makananmu juga sudah tersedia di kulkas.. dan aku juga meninggalkan uang di atas meja untuk kau simpan.. jagalah kesehatanmu appa.." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari kamar, namun saat akan menutup pintu, kyuhyun berkata pelan, "Mianhe.. appa.." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan sang appa seorang diri.

.

Dengan menggunakan Bis Umum, Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm. Belum ada seorang pun di dorm, Kyuhyun pun langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya.

Ia teringat dengan jaket yang sudah dibelinya tadi siang. Jaket itu sengaja ia beli untuk mengantikan 40.000 won yang dikeluarkan Leeteuk untuk membeli obat asma Kyuhyun. Ia pun menaruh jaket tersebut di tempat tidur Leeteuk dan menuliskan 'Jaket 40.000 won ^^ Gomawo Teuk hyung..' pada selembar kertas.

Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia belum makan seharian ini. Mungkin bagi orang lain hal ini merupakan hal yang buruk, tapi bagi Kyuhyun hal ini adalah hal yang biasa. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun bahkan pernah tidak makan seharian karena gaji yang dihasilkan hanya cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan pangan sang ayah. Jadi, baginya hal ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Saat Kyuhyun memasak, satu per satu hyungnya pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing – masing. Saat ini memang sudah sangat larut, wajar saja jika mereka langsung tidur. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap santai memakan ramennya sendirian di meja makan yang memiliki 14 kursi itu. Perutnya memang harus segera diisi. Kyuhyun memakan dengan lahap ramen di hadapannya.

.

Namun, tiba – tiba seorang pemuda tinggi menggeser kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun dan duduk sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau makan sendirian di sini?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. soal tadi pagi, soal perlakuan eomma padamu.. Aku ingin.." Belum selesai Siwon mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menyahut.

"Lebih baik jangan ajak aku bicara dulu, hyung.. Aku ingin menikmati makanan pertamaku hari ini.." Kyuhyun terus melahap ramennya dengan lahap.

"Makanan pertama? Kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon hanya terus fokus pada makanannya.

"Aissh! Ini semua pasti gara – gara eomma.." Siwon mengacak – acak rambutnya kesal.

Orang yang berada di hadapannya hanya diam tenang sambil terus memakan makan malamnya, sekaligus makan pagi dan siang baginya. Siwon pun hanya duduk diam di hadapannya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh makna.

Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya menghentikan makannya. "Kau mau hyung? Aku sengaja membuat dua porsi.." Kyuhyun menawarkan dengan wajah polosnya.

Siwon pun hanya menggeleng, "Makanlah sampai kenyang Kyu.." ungkap Siwon pelan. "Kenapa kau hanya memakan ramen?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak makanan lain hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Kau bisa minta tolong Ryeowook untuk memasakkannya untukmu.. Terlalu sering memakan makanan instan juga tidak baik untuk tubuhmu.." Siwon berkata dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku sudah biasa memakan ini hyung.. dulu hampir setiap hari aku memakan ramen di rumah.. hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa seakan – akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang lucu.

"Di mana ibumu? Apa dia tidak memasakkan makanan untukmu? Apa dia membiarkanmu memakan makanan seperti itu setiap hari?" Siwon bertanya bertubi – tubi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik melahap ramennya, tersedak seketika.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Kyu?" Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana hyung.." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Ya sudah aku ingin tidur duluan ya Kyu.. lelah sekali rasanya hari ini.." Siwon pun beranjak pergi.

"Siwon Hyung!" Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon ragu.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Siwon bertanya heran.

"Mengenai ibuku.. ibuku.." Kyuhyun tampak sedang berpikir dalam, "ibuku.. ibuku saat ini.."

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau membelikan ini untukku?" Leeteuk hyung tiba – tiba datang dengan membawa jaket pemberianku.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun yang belum seratus persen menyadari kedatangan Leeteuk tampak kebingungan.

"Kau memberikan jaket ini padaku?" Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Iya hyung.. Aku sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamaku, jadi tentu saja aku harus membayar hutangku padamu.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau berhutang pada Leeteuk hyung?" Siwon turut kebingungan dengan topic pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung.. Sewaktu aku sakit kemarin, Leeteuk hyung yang membelikan obat untukku.. Waktu itu uang ku tidak cukup.." Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan enteng. Namun, Siwon justru semakin penasaran.

"Memang berapa biaya obat yang kau butuhkan waktu itu?" Siwon bertanya kembali.

"40.000 won.." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat pertanyaan Siwon. "Bagaimana hyung? Kau menyukainya? Aku tahu kau suka warna putih, jadi kubelikan jaket putih itu untukmu hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat pada Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak perlu membelikan ini untukku Kyu.. Aku sengaja membelikan obat itu untukmu.. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal itu akan dianggap hutang olehmu.." Leeteuk berkata dengan sedikit emosi, karena sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun terhadap niat baiknya saat membelikan obat.

"Lagi pula hanya 40.000 won kan Kyu? Bahkan untuk membeli satu daging pun tidak cukup.. Kami di sini biasa mentraktir member lain yang akan menghabiskan lebih dari 500.000 won.. Jadi jika hanya 40.000 won, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Kyu.." Siwon berbicara dengan tertawa geli.

"Begitu kah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan dingin, "Entah aku yang aneh atau pikiranku yang terlalu sempit, tapi kenapa ya bagiku 40.000 won itu jumlah yang cukup banyak?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris, "Mungkin karena dulu untuk membeli beras pun aku harus bekerja pagi hingga malam, jadi jika mendapatkan 40.000 won rasanya sangat berlebih" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, namun gumaman itu pasti terngiang di dorm yang sunyi senyap itu..

"Kyu.. bukan itu maksudku.." Siwon merasa bersalah atas perkataannya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap jaket putih yang ada di genggaman Leeteuk. "Kalau hyung tidak suka jaket itu, kau boleh membuangnya dan membeli jaket yang lebih mahal.. Itu kan orang yang seperti kalian biasa lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap sinis kedua hyungnya dengan senyum dinginnya.

"Kyu.. mana mungkin aku membuangnya? Ini jaket yang sangat bagus!" Leeteuk tersenyum hangat mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya. Namun, Kyuhyun mengabaikan segalanya dan segera meninggalkan hyung – hyungnya.

"Kyu! Setidaknya habiskan dulu ramenmu.. Kau bilang ini makan pertamamu kan? Aku tahu kau masih lapar.." Siwon berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Ini makan pertamamu hari ini? Kau belum makan sejak pagi?" Leeteuk bertanya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kedua hyungnya, " Kenapa? Hyung merasa kasihan padaku?" Kyuhyun tertawa sedih, "Tolong.. Jangan pernah mengasihaniku dan menatapku rendah.. dan aku mohon.. jangan pernah membuatku berhutang sepeser pun pada kalian.. Aku bisa membiayai diriku sendiri! Aku tidak butuh siapapun!" Satu kebohongan terucap dari mulutnya, satu – satunya hal yang ia takuti adalah "sendirian dan tidak memiliki siapa pun". Tapi inilah Kyuhyun, ia selalu sok kuat dan tegar.

.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai memerah, namun Kyuhyun menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Kyuhyun pun segera pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang merasa bersalah.

.

Di kamar Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau mematikan lampunya?" Sungmin yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya kaget akan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang langsung mematikan lampu kamar.

"Aku ingin tidur hyung.. Kau juga tidurlah.." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mematikan lampu hanya agar hyungnya tidak dapat melihat mata merahnya yang menahan tangis.

Sungmin pun tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perilaku Kyuhyun dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mencoba tidur, selalu gagal. Ia merasa bersalah kepada kedua hyungnya. Hari ini pikirannya memang sedikit kacau. Ia juga merasa bahwa semua perkataan yang dilontarkan di ruang makan tadi terlalu berlebihan. Kyuhyun pun bingung bagaimana berhadapan dengan kedua hyungnya itu besok pagi. 'Hidupku sangat menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tertawa miris dengan tatapan kosong memandang langit kamar.

.

Keesokan paginya

Akhir – akhir ini ibunya Siwon selalu datang ke dorm. Ia selalu mengumbarkan kasih sayangnya kepada Siwon. Mulai dari makan es krim bersama dengan Siwon, menonton TV bersama, memasak bersama, atau bahkan menari bersama. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang saling menyuapi di meja makan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kemesraan ibunya dengan perasaan iri. Kyuhyun pun langsung berpamitan kepada hyungnya untuk ke sekolah tanpa menyentuh sarapannya.

"Hyung.. aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun di ambang ruang makan, dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kyu!" panggil Siwon dan Leeteuk berbarengan. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi dan langsung meninggalkan dorm.

.

Kyuhyun POV

'Hari – hariku belakang ini menjadi semakin rumit. Appa terus menelponku dan memaksaku untuk mengajak omma kembali pulang. Dan lucunya, omma ku sedang sibuk menyuapi anak tirinya di depan anak kandungnya sendiri yang untuk bisa makan pun susah. Semua pikiran – pikiran ini membuat dadaku sedikit sakit akhir – akhir ini. Aku benar – benar lelah..'

Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku terus melamun. Semua nilai – nilaiku turun. Aktivitas sebagai member suju juga membuatku sering membolos. Tambah lagi beban pikiranku saat ini, beasiswa.. apakah aku masih bisa mempertahankan beasiswaku?..

Tiba – tiba hp ku bergetar. Getarannya cukup membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat kulihat ternyata ada pesan dari Sungmin hyung.

From : Sungmin hyung

_Kyu cepatlah pulang.. Appamu ada di dorm.. dia sedikit mabuk sepertinya.. cepatlah pulang Kyu!_

'Ap..pa..' Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat sms yang ada di layar hp. Tidak ragu – ragu, aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

.

Di dorm

" Ahjussi tenanglah dulu.. Jebbal.." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan appaku yang berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila sambil melemparkan barang – barang di dorm.

"Appa.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku berteriak kaget melihat tingkah ayah.

"KEMBALIKAN DIA! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" Appaku terus berteriak. Semua hyungku pun menatap aneh padaku dan appaku.

"Appa! CUKUP! Keluarlah dari sini! Ayo ikut aku!" Aku menarik tangan ayah keluar dorm. Namun, tenaga ayah sangat kuat.

"SHIREO! KEMBALIKAN WANITAKU!" Appa masih terus berteriak.

"Appa.. kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus seperti ini padaku? KENAPA?!" Aku juga sudah mulai tak tahan dengan perilaku ayah. Semua ini membuat kepalaku mau pecah.

.

Namun, tiba – tiba Siwon dan eommanya datang. Mereka kaget melihat keadaan dorm yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Ada apa ini?" Ibunya Siwon bertanya dengan keheranan.

"KAU! Da Hae – ah.. kembalilah padaku.. Kumohon.." Appa langsung datang mendekati ibunya Siwon dan menggenggam erat tangannya sambil berlutut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" ibunya Siwon shock dengan kehadiran dan perlakuan appa yang tiba – tiba, "AKU TIDAK KENAL KAU! TIDAK KENAL!" Ibunya Siwon terus menarik tangannya dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku yakin bahwa wajah ketakutan itu bukan hanya karena kelakuan appa yang brangas tetapi juga karena takut bahwa rahasianya akan terbongkar.

"Appa sudahlah.. Aku mohon berhentilah! Aku lelah appa.. kumohon hentikan.." Aku terus berusaha menarik appa keluar dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Kau bahkan juga tidak mengenal anak ini? Kau tidak mengenal ANAKMU sendiri? Aku tahu kau berbohong!" Ucapan appa membuatku lemas. Terbuka sudah semua rahasia ini. Ucapan appa pun sukses membuat seluruh hyungku sangat shock, terutama Siwon hyung.

"Omma.. Apa yang sebenarnya barusan kudengar? Apa itu benar?" Siwon bertanya dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak.. itu tidak benar! ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Omma terus menerus menyangkal. Tapi percuma saja, karena wajah ketakutannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih seperti kulitku.

"Kau masih belum mau mengakuinya?" Appa tertawa miris, "KAU MASIH RESMI SEBAGAI ISTRIKU SAMPAI SAAT INI DA HAE! Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Kembalilah padaku.. Kumohon.." Appa kembali berlutut di depan omma dengan air matanya yang terus menurun.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Omma berteriak keras sambil mendorong appaku ke lantai.

"Appa! Sudahlah appa.. Pulanglah.. Kumohon appa" Aku menangis sambil memohon pada appa. Appa yang sudah tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi pada omma, akhirnya menuruti tarikan tanganku ke luar dorm.

.

Setelah mengantarkan appa mencari taksi, aku pun segera kembali ke dorm. Saat akan kubuka pintu dorm, rasanya tubuhku sangat kaku. Semua peristiwa tadi terus terngiang di benakku. Bagaimana omma berteriak tidak mengenalku dan appa, bagaimana omma ketakutan melihat appa, dan juga bagaimana omma mendorong appa ke lantai. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding, dan kududukkan tubuhku di lantai. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku. Dada ini serasa sangat sesak. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku di bumi ini. TIDAK ADA!.. hatiku terus menjerit bisu. Kulipat kedua tanganku di atas kedua lutut kakiku yang terlipat, dan kutenggelamkan wajah lelahku. Aku menangis sendirian dalam lorong itu.

Tiba – tiba pintu dorm terbuka. Kucium dengan jelas aroma omma yang khas. Kudengar pula teriakannya pada Siwon hyung yang menuntut untuk pulang segera meninggalkan dorm. Kudengar Siwon hyung memanggilku, "Kyu… Kenapa kau berjongkok di sini? Gwenchana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyu?" Siwon bertanya heran padaku, yang tetap menundukkan wajahku di tangan, namun tidak menghentikan langkah gusarnya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia! Ayo pulang!" Omma terus berteriak pada Siwon hyung. Tidak lama setelah itu, situasi sudah berubah menjadi sunyi kembali.

Kuberanikan diri memasuki dorm. Kulihat semua hyungku memandangku penuh makna. Aku tahu mereka pasti kebingungan dengan kejadian yang terjadi malam ini. Dalam pikiran mereka pasti terngiang kata – kata, 'bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun merupakan anak dari istri pemilik Hyundai? Itu tidak mungkin'. Tapi aku hanya diam membisu sambil memandangi seisi dorm yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Aku pun mulai merapikan dorm yang berantakan karena ulah appa. Seluruh hyungku juga segera membantu tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mianhe hyung.." Ucapku pelan, "Kalian istirahatlah.. biar aku saja yang membereskannya" tambahku dengan lemah. Namun, hyung – hyungku bertingkah seolah – olah tidak mendengarku dan tetap membantuku membersihkan dorm. "Apa kalian tidak mendengarku? Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya hyung.." Aku kembali mengulang ucapanku dengan pelan. Namun, semua hyungku kembali tidak merespon, kecuali Leeteuk hyung.

"Kau istirahatlah.. besok kita ada jadwal latihan dari pagi hingga sore untuk persiapan acara besar di KBS.. Tidurlah Kyu.. Lihatlah betapa lelahnya wajahmu itu.." Leeteuk hyung berbicara seolah – olah tidak terjadi apapun malam ini. Aku hanya diam tak merespon dan terus membersihkan dorm hingga bersih seperti semula.

.

Kyuhyun POV end

Keesokan harinya, semua member berlatih di ruang latihan SM. Mereka melatih 3 lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan, sorry sorry, bonamana, dan juga U. Mereka semua terus mengulang 3 lagu itu searian penuh.

"Waaaah.. latihan ini sungguh melelahkan!" Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"Benar sekali! tulang – tulangku sudah seperti mau remuk.." Yesung menepuk – nepuk pundaknya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Siwon yang duduk di samping eunhyuk sedari tadi menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan lutut terlipat dan wajah menunduk.

"Kau lelah?!" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan dingin dan tatapan tajam, "Jadi inikah alasanmu selalu bersikap dingin padaku sebelumnya?! Apakah memang karena ini kau bergabung bersama kami?! Ternyata semua ini yang ada di wajah sok polosmu?!" Siwon bertanya dengan penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah hyungnya. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat lelah dan pucat. Ia hanya bisa diam membisu menatap hyungnya itu.

"Wae?! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau pikir bisa merebut omma dengan wajah seperti itu?!" Siwon kembali berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon sudahlah.. kita bisa bicara nanti di dorm.. Jaga bicaramu! Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mendengarnya!" Leeteuk berusaha menjaga hati – hati rahasia besar ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara sepatah kata pun! Aku ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulutmu!" Siwon berteriak penuh emosi.

"A..aku.." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berdiri dan berlari menuju sudut ruangan lain tempat tas – tas bertumpuk. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana! Sepengecut inikah dirimu!" Siwon berteriak marah pada Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Siwon – ah.. bisakah kau tidak berteriak – teriak!" Eunhyuk menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah Kyuhyun.." Donghae bergumam pelan dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

Donghae mencari – cari ke mana perginya sang dongsaeng. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari arah kamar mandi. Donghae pun segera memeriksa kamar mandi tersebut. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun sudah terduduk lemas di samping wastafel sambil menghisap inhalernya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, wajahnya pun pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyun – ah…" Donghae kaget melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak apa – apa?" Donghae bertanya cemas.

"Hy..Hyung.." Kyuhyun memanggil hyungnya lemah.

"Kyuhyun – ah.." Donghae mengusap keringat di wajah Kyuhyun, "Kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah sambil terus menghisap inhalernya. Donghae terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Donghae merasakan bahwa genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat, tanda bahwa ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bahkan dari wajah pucatnya sangat terlihat bahwa ia menahan sakit. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Donghae hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa – apa hyung.. Akhir – akhir ini memang sangat melelahkan bagiku.. Aku sudah mengira akan seperti ini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa – apa.. tidak apa – apa hyung.." Kyuhyun memeluk hyung nya yang terlihat khawatir sambil menepuk – nepuk pundaknya. Donghae pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega sambil mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tahu akan seperti ini, kenapa kau justru menghindar dan kesakitan sendirian di sini? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa – apa?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada khawatir di balik pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa hyung.. Sudahlah.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Donghae, "Kau bisa membantuku berdiri, Hyung? Badanku sedang tidak bertenaga.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Tentu.." Donghae menarik salah satu tangan Kyuhyun dan segera menangkap badannya yang segera limbung. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil memegang dada dan menggigit bibirnya, terlihat ia menahan sakit. Donghae yang melihatnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Oh.. Kyuhyun – ah.." Donghae berbisik khawatir pada Kyuhyun sambil membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Aku tidak apa – apa hyung.. Aku sudah sering seperti ini.. Mungkin karena ini pertama bagimu melihatku seperti ini" Kyuhyun berbicara pelan, "Sebaiknya kita segera ke van.. Hyung yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" tambah Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk pelan dan membantu memapah Kyuhyun menuju van.

.

Saat di parkiran, Donghae melihat Siwon dan Leeteuk berada di luar van. Mereka sepertinya memang sedang menunggu dua member yang belum lengkap. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun juga menyadari hal itu. Dia merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuhnya agar tidak lagi terlihat sedang memapah. Bahkan Kyuhyun memberikan senyum lemahnya pada Donghae sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Ia tahu maksud Kyuhyun adalah 'bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apapun'.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyu?" Leeteuk bertanya hangat.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Siwon kembali sinis pada Kyuhyun. "Kau ternyata lebih pengecut dari yang kubayangkan.."

"Aku hanya dari kamar mandi hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab setenang dan seramah mungkin.

"Kau! Sekarang katakan dengan jelas.. Apakah benar kau anak dari omma?!" Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mencengkram kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Menerima perlakuan Siwon yang tiba – tiba, tubuh lemah Kyuhyun limbung ke samping. Donghae yang melihatnya segera menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Cukup!" Donghae berteriak sedikit keras sambil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun, "Asmanya kambuh di kamar mandi tadi.. Sekarang tubuhnya sangat lemah.. Berhentilah memforsir tenaganya saat ini.." Donghae memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah ke dalam van, meninggalkan dua member lain yang mulai mencemaskan wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Kyuhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae terus menatap keluar jendela. Leeteuk diam – diam memperhatikan wajah lesu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon juga menatap kosong keluar jendela.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini Siwon hyung terus bertanya padaku tentang kebenaran hubunganku dengan omma. Pada awalnya aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa orang yang setiap pagi memaksamu makan itu adalah ommaku, dan seharusnya makanan yang selalu disiapkan omma untukmu itu adalah milikku. Bahkan semua pelukan dan senyuman hangat yang diberikan omma padamu selama ini adalah milikku.. kau merebut semua itu dariku hyung!

Tapi.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih karena merasa omma mengkhianatimu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau ketakutan bahwa kau akan kehilangan omma, walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin omma akan berpaling padaku. Kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang harus merasa merebut omma mu, hyung.. Itu ommaku! Dan kau merebutnya dariku!

Aku hanya tidak ingin salah satu dari kalian terluka karenaku.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari kalian.. Mungkinkah itu terjadi?

"Kyu.. kenapa kau terus menatap keluar sana?" Donghae hyung memecah lamunanku, "Tidurlah.. matamu sudah sangat merah" Donghae hyung membantuku menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dengan nyaman.

Keesokan paginya saat kubangun, ternyata aku sudah berada di kasurku. Kulihat tempat tidur Sungmin hyung yang sudah rapi, membuatku sadar bahwa hari ini ada acara besar di KBS. Aku langsung beranjak bangun dari tidurku.

"Kyu.. kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu.." Sungmin hyung baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, "Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang.. nanti kita terlambat" tambah Sungmin hyung.

"Baiklah hyung.." Aku pun segera mandi.

.

Gedung KBS

Semua member sedang bertata rias. Aku pun juga begitu. Aku memperhatikan seluruh hyungku yang bersemangat akan tampil, tapi tidak dengan Siwon hyung. Aku juga sedih melihatnya seperti itu.

Tiba – tiba handphone ku berbunyi.

"yoboseo.."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Wah maaf yaa baru update lagii, kuliahnya lagi padeet banget**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini? Semakin seru kah? Semakin penasaran kah?**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan sang appa? Dan apakah hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan kembali renggang? Mampukah Kyuhyun untuk terus bertahan di Super Junior?**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**.**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Maaf, maaf, maaf bangeet**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 13 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Appa! Odieya?/ Ibu dari Siwon – shi.. dia adalah ibuku!/ TATAP AKU CHO KYUHYUN!/ Siwon belum pulang sejak kemarin malam?/ Kenapa kau tidak mati saja hah?!/ Hyung sadarlah!/ Tidak usah sok peduli padaku!/ Om..ma.. kau di ma..na?/ Apakah kalian tidak merasa keterlaluan?!/ Apa kau sudah gila?!/

.

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 14**

.

Gedung KBS

Semua member sedang bertata rias. Aku pun juga begitu. Aku memperhatikan seluruh hyungku yang bersemangat akan tampil, tapi tidak dengan Siwon hyung. Aku juga sedih melihatnya seperti itu.

Tiba – tiba handphone ku berbunyi.

"yoboseo.."

…

"Appa? Kau di sini?" Aku terkejut mendengar appa akan menonton pertunjukkanku.

…

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" jawabku sedikit berteriak.

…

"Appa! Yoboseo.. yoboseo.." telepon pun terputus.

.

Aku kebingungan dengan ucapan appa padaku barusan. Bagaimana mungkin appa memintaku untuk melakukannya. Ini terlalu kejam..

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu Kyu?" Sungmin hyung bertanya padaku.

"Anio.. Gwenchana.." Aku menjawab singkat dan segera keluar dari ruang make up untuk mencari keberadaan appa.

Aku kembali menghubungi appa. Namun, telepon appa sepertinya tidak aktif. Aku terus menerus menghubungi handphone appa sambil terus menerus mencarinya di seluruh sudut gedung KBS.

'Appa tidak boleh melakukan ini. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal kejam seperti itu appa. Aku tidak akan melakukannya.. Ayolah appa angkat teleponku!' aku terus bergumam sendiri sambil mencari appa.

.

Kring…Kring..

Handphone ku berbunyi, aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Nde.. Appa! Odieya?" Aku bertanya penuh kecemasan.

"Kyuhyun-nie.. ini Donghae hyung.. Kau di mana? 10 menit lagi giliran kita.." Ucap Donghae hyung gusar.

"Oh.. Aku segera ke sana hyung.." Aku pun segera berlari menuju backstage.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyu?" Donghae hyung bertanya khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi bingungku.

"Ada apa Kyu? Ada masalah? Appa? " Donghae bertanya hati – hati. Namun, Aku masih tetap menggelengkan kepalaku dengan ekspresi yang sama.

.

"SUPER JUNIOR SIAP – SIAP!" teriak salah satu staff.

Kami semua pun berjalan menuju panggung. Kami semua menari dan bernyanyi bersama sesuai dengan latihan keras yang sudah dilakukan kemarin. Namun, tatapanku terus mencari sosok appa. Apakah dia benar – benar akan melakukan ide gila itu?...

Setelah 3 lagu selesai ditampilkan, berlanjutlah ke sesi Tanya jawab. Leeteuk hyung pastilah yang memimpin sesi ini. Semua hyungku terlihat antusias dengan pembicaraan yang sedang dilakukan saat ini. Tapi tidak denganku.. Aku masih mencari sosok appa di tengah – tengah ribuan penonton di depanku. Aku menemukannya! Dia di lantai dua.. tepat dihadapanku. Ia menatapku tajam sambil mengingatkan pembicaraan kami di telepon tadi. Aku terus fokus pada gerak gerik appa di atas sana.

Tiba – tiba tangan Donghae hyung yang berada di sebelahku menggenggamku. Hal ini membuatku sadar bahwa semua orang sedang menunggu sesuatu dariku. Donghae hyung yang melihatku kebingungan, membisikkan sesuatu padaku, "perkenalkan dirimu Kyu.."

"Oh.. Annyeong haseyo.. Kyuhyun imnida.." Aku pun membungkuk memberi hormat.

Perhatianku kembali fokus pada Appa.. Dia benar – benar akan melakukannya.. Aku menggenggam erat mic ku..

"Leeteuk-shi.."

"Ada apa Kyu?" Leeteuk hyung menatapku aneh. Begitu juga dengan Donghae hyung.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan.." Aku mengeluarkan suaraku dengan gemetar. Tatapanku terus menatap Appa yang sudah siap meloncat dari lantai dua. Dia sudah mulai menurunkan salah satu kakinya ke bawah siap untuk meloncat. Badannya sudah mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.. Appa terus menatapku tajam tanda bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Da Hae – shi.. Istri dari pemilik perusahaan Hyundai.. Ibu dari Siwon – shi.. dia adalah ibuku!" Ucapku dengan cepat. Aku berusaha mencegah appa melakukan tindakan bodohnya untuk mengancamku.

Semua orang tercengang dengan ucapanku. Seluruh penonton terdiam. Bahkan seluruh hyungku terlihat kecewa dan marah melihat perbuatanku. Semua hyungku berusaha memperbaiki segalanya, mereka semua berusaha menutupi kembali rahasia besar yang akan memperburuk segalanya. Leeteuk hyung mencoba membuat lelucon dari ucapanku tadi. Tapi kembali kutangkis..

"Mianhe hyung.. tapi semua yang kukatakan adalah benar.. Dia adalah ommaku.." ucapku dengan suara gemetar karena appa kembali menurunkan salah satu kakinya bersiap untuk melompat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku Kyu?" bisik Siwon hyung padaku

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, memutuskan untuk berlari ke backstage, meninggalkan semua hyungku di panggung.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Seluruh member tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menutupinya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain mencari cara. Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap ekspresi penonton satu persatu akhirnya menemukan sosok appa Kyuhyun yang masih tetap dengan posisi nya saat mengancam Kyuhyun. Ia mulai sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Donghae membisikan segalanya pada Leeteuk, hingga sang ketua akhirnya memahami apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

Semua member pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke backstage tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Mereka semua segera menuju ruang tunggu Super Junior di mana Kyuhyun pasti berada. Saat mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, Kyuhyun sudah terduduk kaku dengan mata kosong. Ia tidak sendirian, seluruh manajer kami menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya dapat bungkam seribu bahasa. Tangan Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar tanda ia ketakutan.

Siwon yang sedari tadi menahan emosi, bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa bangun dari duduknya. Kyuhyun terus menunduk tidak berani menatap Siwon.

"Tatap aku!" Siwon memperkuat cengkramannya, "TATAP AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" Siwon berteriak keras sekali di depan wajah Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan takut – takut.

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu.. Kukira kau anak baik dengan tampang polosmu.. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa kau sangat menakutkan!" Siwon bersiap meninju Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!" Donghae berteriak dari belakang, "Sedikit saja tanganmu menyentuhnya.. Kau akan habis di tanganku!" Donghae mengancam Siwon.

"Hah?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau membelanya?!" Siwon tertawa sedih dengan respon dari Donghae.

"Pukul saja aku hyung.." Kyuhyun berkata pelan pada Siwon.

"Sekarang kau mau terlihat seperti sok jagoan? Baiklah.. Aku akan memukulmu sampai kau matii!" Siwon kembali mengangkat tangannya dan bermaksud melayangkan tinjunya. Namun, tangan Siwon ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Donghae.

"Kubilang HENTIKAAN!" Donghae menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang baru saja ia tahan dengan kasar.

"Kau benar – benar membelanya?" Siwon bertanya pada Donghae tak percaya. Donghae hanya menatap kedua mata Siwon dengan tajam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Donghae! Orang ini sudah mengacaukan segalanya! Kau masih mau membelanya?" Heechul juga terlihat marah.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau memang dia itu ibumu.. buktikan dengan jelas! Jangan tiba – tiba berbicara di acara live seperti ini dan mengacaukan pertunjukkan kami! Aku benar – benar kecewa denganmu saat ini.." Bahkan Sungmin juga membentak Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas!" ucap Leeteuk bijaksana, "lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat.. Semua ke van sekarang!" bentak Leeteuk yang melihat seluruh anggotanya masih belum mempedulikannya.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Setelah malam itu berlalu, semuanya menjadi terasa berbeda. Mulai dari tatapan para hyung padaku yang sedikit berubah, Siwon hyung yang jarang datang ke dorm, sikap teman – temanku di sekolah terhadapku, bahkan tatapan orang – orang di jalan saat melihatku.

Di Sekolah

_Benarkah dia anak dari istri pemilik Hyundai yang besar itu? Aku rasa tidak mungkin.._

_Bagaimana bisa orang yang bersekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa ternyata adalah anak pengusaha dari Istri pengusaha Hyundai?_

_Apakah Nyonya Da Hae ternyata bukan wanita baik – baik? Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki anak lain di luar pernikahannya dengan pemilik Hyundai.._

_Aku merasa kasihan dengan Siwon.. Kurasa dia yang paling dirugikan dengan situasi ini.._

_Ternyata aku sudah terhasut dengan wajah manis si pembohong itu.. aku yakin ucapannya hanya merupakan omong kosong! Dasar cho Kyuhyun gila harta.._

.

Semua orang di sekolah menggosipkan masalah ini. Semua orang juga menatapku dengan berlainan, ada yang merasa iba dan juga ada yang merasa benci. Aku jadi tidak banyak bicara di sekolah. Aku juga sedikit menghindar dari kelima temanku karena tidak ingin membuat mereka bingung dan terlibat dengan masalahku.

Setiap istirahat aku hanya duduk di kelas sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipod dan meminum susu coklat yang sudah menghiasi mejaku setiap pagi. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa masih ada Kang seosangnim yang peduli padaku. Dan juga temanku, Kim Bum, yang memang sudah mengetahui segala masalahku sejak awal. Aku tahu akhir – akhir ini dia selalu memperhatikanku dan mencoba menghiburku, tapi aku yang memang selalu berusaha menghindar darinya dan teman – temanku yang lain.

Aku hanya berusaha tidak melibatkan orang – orang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum ini ke dalam masalahku. Banyak sekali wartawan yang haus berita mengenai diriku saat ini. Setiap gerak – gerikku akan selalu tertangkap kamera. Jika wartawan mengetahui siapa saja orang terdekatku maka mereka akan memperlakukan sahabat – sahabatku seperti sasaran yang siap diterkam. Hidup para sahabat – sahabatku akan berubah menjadi memuakkan seperti hidupku saat ini. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi…

Saat berada di dorm, tidak banyak juga kata yang kukeluarkan. Sikapku jadi begitu dingin. Semua hyungku juga mengabaikan kehadiranku. Mereka tidak lagi menganggapku ada. Mereka justru mengkhawatirkan Siwon hyung. Aku memang lebih berharap bahwa mereka lebih memperdulikan Siwon hyung saat ini. Dia terlihat begitu lesu akhir – akhir ini. Saat latihan menari, Siwon hyung yang paling banyak melakukan kesalahan. Saat berlatih bernyanyi, Siwon hyung yang paling banyak melupakan lirik. Bahkan saat bercanda gurau bersama, Siwon hyung hanya duduk membisu di tengah – tengah tawa para hyungku yang lain. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua hyungku sudah menganggapku seperti tidak pernah ada di sisi mereka.

.

Suatu malam..

Saat semua member sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, tiba – tiba handphone Leeteuk hyung berbunyi..

"Yoboseo.."

…

"Tidak ahjumma.. Siwon tidak ada di dorm saat ini.."

….

"Kurasa Siwon tidak ada jadwal lain hari ini.."

…

"Apa? Siwon belum pulang sejak kemarin malam?"

…

"Baiklah.. akan kucoba untuk menghubunginya…"

.

Semua hyungku saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon hyung saat ini. Banyak wartawan yang sedang mengincar aku dan Siwon hyung. Saat semua hyungku sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing, aku bergegas mengambil jaket di kamarku dan pergi mencari hyung ku yang paling tampan itu.

"Kau mau ke mana Kyu?!" Leeteuk berteriak saat melihatku membawa jaket menuju pintu sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

"Aku harus mencarinya.." Jawabku singkat.

"Aisssh!" Leeteuk menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang pusing dan segera mengejarku, "Aku ikut bersamamu!"

"Tapi hyung.." Aku berusaha menolak.

"Aku tahu di mana dia.. Biarkan aku yang membawa mobil.." Leeteuk langsung merebut kunci mobil yang berada di genggamanku dan berlari mendahuluiku. Aku pun menyusulnya.

.

'H & G Night Club'

Itulah tulisan yang terpampang di hadapan mobil kami yang terparkir.

"Apa dia benar – benar ke sini hyung?" Aku bertanya memastikan keraguanku.

"Hmmm.." Jawab Leeteuk hyung singkat, "Gunakan topiku ini.. dan jangan lupa gunakan juga hoodie mu.. Banyak orang sedang memperhatikan gerak gerikmu dan Siwon saat ini.."

"Baiklah hyung.." jawabku patuh.

Saat memasuki klub malam itu, banyak orang memperhatikan kami berdua. Aku terus berusaha menutupi wajahku. Sedangkan Leeteuk hyung menggunakan masker dan hoodie nya.

"Kau cari ke arah sana.. dan aku cari ke arah sini.." Leeteuk hyung berbisik padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

Baru 5 menit aku mencari, aku sudah menemukan sosok hyungku yang jangkung itu. Dia sudah mabuk berat. Dia terus bercuap – cuap tak jelas sambil terus meminum bir di hadapannya. Saat kuhitung sudah ada 7 botol kosong dan 1 botol yang masih terisi setengah di mejanya. Aku duduk perlahan di hadapan Siwon hyung. Aku terus menatap wajah lelahnya.

"Siwon hyung… Kenapa kau minum banyak sekali?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

Siwon hyung sedikit membuka matanya, "Oh.. anak omma ada di sini rupanya.. hahaha.." Siwon hyung tertawa seperti orang gila, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebut Omma ku! Aisshh.." Siwon berteriak tak jelas lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya dan melekatkan salah satu pipinya pada meja.

"Mianhe.." Aku berkata pelan. Lalu aku tertawa miris di depan hyung ku yang sudah mabuk berat. "Hahaha.. bahkan sekarang aku mengucapkan kata maaf padamu.. maaf karena aku sudah merebut omma? Kau yang merebut omma! Kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku dan mengembalikan omma padaku.. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa sekarang justru aku yang terlihat jahat? Kau membuatku seperti ini hyung.." Aku terus meluapkan isi hatiku pada Siwon hyung yang setengah sadar.

"Aku membencimu!.." Aku berteriak kesal pada Siwon hyung sambil menendang kakinya dengan cukup keras. "Tapi rasa sayangku lebih besar dari rasa benciku.. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih ataupun terluka..Kau hyungku.." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di meja, dan meletakkan daguku di sana. Aku memandangi wajah hyungku yang terlelap.

"Kau lelah hyung?" Aku bertanya pelan padanya. Terlihat bodoh memang berbicara pada orang yang sedang mabuk berat seperti ini. "Aku juga lelah hyung.. Bahkan sangat lelah.." Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku.

Tiba – tiba hyungku terbangun dan kembali menuangkan bir pada gelas kosongnya. Ia langsung meminum bir tersebut dengan satu kali tegak.

"Kau mau minum sampai kapan hyung.. berhentilah minum.. Kau sudah sangat mabuk.." Aku mencoba merebut botol bir yang ada di tangan Siwon hyung.

"Diam Kau!" Siwon hyung tiba – tiba berteriak,"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja hah?! Kau membuat hidupku jadi pusing! Kau jahat Kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon hyung sekarang menangis teraung – raung. Hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah hyung.. Mari kita minum bersama sampai mati.." ucapku dengan nada putus asa. Kuisi gelas kosong yang ada di hadapanku dengan bir. Lalu kubenturkan gelasku dan gelas yang ada di genggaman Siwon hyung. 'Baiklah kita akhiri sampai di sini..' batinku dalam hati.

Namun, saat gelas itu sudah hampir sampai di mulutku, Leeteuk hyung menahan tanganku. Seluruh bir di gelasku pun tumpah mengenai jaketku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Leeteuk membentakku kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin menemaninya minum hyung" jawabku santai.

"Aku tidak mau membawa satu orang yang mabuk dan satu orang yang sekarat!" Leeteuk masih berteriak padaku, " Sekarang kau bantu aku membawanya ke mobil.." Leeteuk segera memapah Siwon hyung untuk berdiri dan aku pun langsung membantunya.

Saat berada di mobil, aku duduk di kursi belakang untuk menjaga Siwon hyung. Kepala Siwon hyung bersandar di pundakku. Sejak tadi aku hanya memperhatikan wajah hyungku ini. Tampak jelas bahwa terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya. Aku hanya bisa mengelus lembut wajah hyungku yang terlelap saat ini.

Diam – diam Leeteuk hyung juga memperhatikan kami para dongsaengnya yang sedang duduk di belakang.

"Omma ti..dak bo..leh berce..rai dengan ap..pa" Siwon hyung menangis di balik tidurnya, "Jangan ting..galkan aku om..ma.." Siwon hyung terus menangis dalam igauannya.

Aku terkejut mendengar masalah perceraian omma. Semua masalah ini menjadi semakin sulit sekarang ini. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai masalah perceraian omma.

"Hyung.. Apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksud dari perceraian yang kau katakan tadi? Appamu ingin menceraikan omma? Lalu bagaimana keadaan omma sekarang? Apa dia baik – baik saja?" Aku bertanya secara bertubi – tubi sambil berusaha menyadarkan hyung ku, "Hyung sadarlah!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun.. tidak ada gunanya membangunkannya sekarang.." Leeteuk hyung mengatakan dengan santai.

"Tapi ini semua terjadi karenaku.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Leeteuk hyung yang duduk di depan terus memperhatikanku. Kurasa dia khawatir.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Siwon POV

Keesokan paginya

"Arrgh.." Aku tersadar dari tidurku. Kepalaku sakit sekali. "Bukankah ini kamar..." Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan tempat tidur ini adalah tempat tidur Kyuhyun? Aku segera berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat tidurnya. Rasa benciku pada Kyuhyun masih terlalu besar untuk kukendalikan.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Tapi kenapa kaki kiriku sedikit sakit? Saat kulihat ada luka memar di bagian atas mata kaki kiriku. Apa aku menabrak sesuatu kemarin? Aku pun tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan tetap berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan salah satu kaki pincang.

Saat melewati ruang TV, kulihat ada selimut dan bantal di sofa. Apakah Kyuhyun tidur di sini semalam? Bukan urusanku dia mau tidur di sini atau dimanapun.. Asalkan tidak di dekat omma ku.

Saat di ruang makan, kulihat seluruh member sedang sarapan, begitu juga dengan anak itu. Dia hanya bermain – main dengan makanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Siwon-ah.. kau sudah bangun? Gwenchana?" Yesung hyung bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gwenchana.."

"Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kenapa jalanmu pincang?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wakah heran.

"Entahlah.. tiba – tiba ada memar di kaki kiriku.. mungkin aku menabrak sesuatu waktu jalan tanpa kusadari.."

"Apakah sangat sakit? Perlu kubelikan obat hyung?" Tiba – tiba terdapat suara yang keluar dari orang yang duduk di pojok ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, dan tatapan matanya tak henti – henti menatap kaki kiriku, seolah – olah ia tahu letak dari luka memarku. Padahal saat ini aku sedang memakai celana panjang.

"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku!" Aku menjawab dengan dingin. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap kaki kiriku dengan wajah cemas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus melirik kepada kaki kiriku.

Siwon POV end

.

31 Desember 2012

Kyuhyun POV

Tak terasa sekarang sudah tiba akhir tahun. Kami semua bersiap untuk penampilan kami di SBS Gayo daejun. Hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung masih cukup dingin. Omma juga menjadi jarang datang ke dorm karena sedang sibuk dengan masalah perceraiannya. Hal ini tentu membuat Siwon hyung sangat terpukul.

Malam ini kami menyanyikan dua lagu andalan kami, sorry sorry dan bonamana. Seperti biasa, kami selalu ditempatkan di bagian penutup. Semua artis mulai menaiki panggung dan ikut menyanyi bersama kami. Tiba – tiba..

Duar… Duar..

Kembang api bertaburan di atas kepala kami. Semua orang terkejut dan tertawa kagum melihat pancaran sinar warna – warni di atas kepala mereka. Tapi tidak denganku..

Semua memoriku saat omma meninggalkanku di pasar malam kembali terngiang.. Nafasku seketika sesak.. Hanya dengan melihat kembang api saja tiba – tiba dadaku terasa sangat sakit..

Aku tahu aku sadar.. Aku tahu aku berada di kumpulan artis yang sedang menari bersama sambil menatap indahnya kembang api.. tapi semua itu berubah seketika menjadi suasana di pasar malam yang kuingat saat aku berusia 5 tahun.. tubuhku berada di atas panggung, namun pikiranku melayang ke masa lalu yang terlalu pedih untuk dibayangkan..

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Leeteuk POV

Kucoba untuk melihat dongsaeng – dongsaengku. Akhir – akhir ini adalah waktu yang cukup sulit bagi kami semua. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka tersenyum sebentar walau hanya karena kembang api. Tapi saat kulihat dongsaeng terkecilku di sudut kiri panggung, aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengannya. Kucoba berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Kedua tangan tersebut berusaha menutupi kedua telinganya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kyu.. Kau baik – baik saja?" Aku bertanya khawatir. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terus berusaha menutup telinganya erat.

"Kyu.. kau dengar aku?" Kucoba bertanya lagi padanya sambil berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menutupi telinganya, namun tenaganya terlalu kuat. "Kyu! Ada apa denganmu?" Aku berusaha mengeraskan suaraku agar terdengar olehnya.

"om..ma.." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah kebingungan, "Om..ma.. kau di ma..na?" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur.

"Kyu.." Aku shock melihat keadaannya. Dia benar – benar seperti orang kebingungan.

"Om..ma om..ma" Dia terus memanggil sang omma dengan wajah ling lung.

Banyak artis yang melihat aneh keadaan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin orang – orang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku harus segera membawanya meninggalkan panggung.

"Hyung.. ada apa dengannya?" Donghae bertanya padaku khawatir saat melihat kami terburu – buru meninggalkan panggung.

"Entahlah.. kalian di sini saja.. jika sudah selesai segeralah menyusul ke backstage.." Jelasku.

Donghae hanya mengangguk setuju dengan wajah cemas yang diperuntukkan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

Backstage

"Kyuhyun kau baik – baik saja?!" Tanyaku kembali sambil berjongkok di hadapannya yang masih berusaha menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kyu.. nafasmu tidak teratur.. biar kuambilkan obatmu dulu" Aku pun segera mencari inhaler Kyuhyun di tasnya. "Ini.. Ayo hisap ini kyu.." Kupaksa Kyuhyun untuk menghisap obatnya. Akhirnya nafas Kyuhyun mulai kembali normal. Perlahan – lahan kusentuh kedua tangannya yang masih menutupi kedua telinganya, kugenggam tangan yang gemetar itu dengan hangat, dan kuletakkan di pipiku.

"Kau bisa melihatku Kyu?" tatapan Kyuhyun kosong, "Lihat aku Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku sedikit berteriak padanya, dan itu sukses membuatnya sadar akan kehadiranku, "Kau kenapa Kyu? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit padaku?! Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik – baik saja!" Aku berkata sedikit emosi.

"Hyung.." panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyaku cemas. Tapi, bukan sebuah jawaban yang kudapat, melainkan sebuah pelukan. Dongsaeng kecilku tiba – tiba memelukku erat sambil menangis sejadi – jadinya. Aku yang terkejut dengan sikap dongsaengku, hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dengan nyaman.

Tidak lama setelah itu semua member datang. Mereka keheranan melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis di pelukan Leeteuk.

"Kyu.. semua hyungmu ada di sini.. tenanglah.." Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat erat. Namun, Kyuhyun justru lebih mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku takut hyung…." Ucap Kyuhyun di balik tangisannya, "Aku benar – benar takut sampai tak bisa bernapas.." lanjut Kyuhyun, " Aku mohon.. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri hyung..seperti yang pernah omma lakukan padaku.." ucap Kyuhyun semakin pelan sambil terus menangis.

"Tidak akan pernah.. Aku berjanji padamu.." ucapku dengan yakin sambil berusaha melonggarkan kaitan tangan Kyuhyun di pundakku, "Kau harus percaya padaku.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang Kyu? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.." Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang menunjukkan kehebatan aktingmu lagi? Aku tahu pasti semua ini kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan simpati kami.. Iya kan? Kau membuatku muak.." Siwon berbicara dengan ketus.

"Caramu sungguh sagat menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku justru ingin tertawa melihat air mata kebohonganmu itu.." Kangin mendukung ucapan Siwon.

Donghae datang mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menyapu air mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, Kyu.." Donghae tersenyum hangat di depan Kyuhyun, "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke dorm.. Ayo Kyu.." Ajak Donghae pada Kyuhyun, sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun justru menepis tarikan tangan Donghae.

"Apa.. Apa di luar.. masih ada.." Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah tersiksa.

"Ada apa kyu?" Tanya donghae penasaran.

"Apa di luar masih ada.. masih ada kembang api?" ucap kyuhyun terbata – bata.

"Jadi kembang api itu yang membuatmu seperti ini? Sekarang kau berpura – pura trauma dengan kembang api? Wow! Naskah drama buatanmu sangat hebat!" Siwon kembali memojokkan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi aktor film saja.. Kenapa justru bergabung dengan kami sebagai penyanyi?!" bentak Heechul kasar.

"Karena dia ingin merebut ibuku! Dia ingin dianggap sebagai salah satu keluarga Hyundai! Iya kan Cho Kyuhyun?!" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah penuh kebencian.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Pulang ke mana? Kau ingin pulang bersama kami? Siapa kau?" ucap Yesung yang tak kalah dingin.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap sedih seluruh hyung nya.

"Apa arti tatapan itu? Kau ingin kami mengasihanimu?" tanya eunhyuk dengan nada sarkastik.

"Sudahlah.. Aku ke van duluan.. Aku akan menunggu hyung di sana" jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

Aku dan Donghae menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Tidak sepantasnya magnae kami diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Apakah kalian tidak merasa keterlaluan?!" Aku berteriak pada member yang masih berada di backstage, "Kenapa kalian harus selalu menyudutkannya?! Dia juga sama lelahnya sepertimu Siwon-ah!" Aku menatap penuh amarah kepada Siwon, tindakannya kali ini sudah benar – benar keterlaluan.

"Asal kau tahu, dia bahkan hampir berniat untuk menemanimu minum di saat kau mabuk beberapa malam yang lalu! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri bagi Kyuhyun! Bisakah kalian juga mengerti bagaimana lelah hidupnya akhir – akhir ini?! Dia juga butuh kalian!" Aku menatap dingin seluruh member," Pikirkan baik – baik kata – kataku! Sekarang bereskan barang – barang kalian dan segera masuk ke van.."

Leeteuk POV end

.

Author POV

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju van, tiba – tiba seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Om..ma.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU DENGAN MULUTMU ITU!" teriak omma di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan sang omma di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu di acara live? Kau pikir aku akan mengakuimu sebagai anak jika kau melakukan hal itu? Anak bodoh!" Omma melayangkan salah satu tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun. PLAK! Kulit putih yang menghiasi pipi kanan Kyuhyun berubah memerah.

"Om..ma.."

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Wah maaf yaa baru update lagii**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan sang eomma? Dan apakah hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan terus merenggang? Mampukah Kyuhyun untuk terus bertahan di Super Junior bersama para hyung nya yang semakin memusuhinya?**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**.**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Maaf, maaf, maaf bangeet**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 14 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**

**.**

**Oia, Author terinspirasi untuk buat FF yang agak ada unsur romance. Tokoh utama akan selalu Kyuhyun siih. Tokoh tambahannya sepertinya akan ada Siwon dan Tiffany. Tapii, tetap alur utamanya akan selalu brothership dan family. Menurut kalian gimana? Kalau kalian suka nanti author bikin prolog nya dulu **


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku omma? Wae?!/ Saengil chukae uri maknae.. / Aku hanya rindu dengan anakku/ Dia benar – benar ingin aku menghilang/ Apa kau benar – benar eommanya?/ APA KAU TULI?! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENGABAIKANKU HAH?!/ Kyuhyun, gwencahanayo?/ Go..ji..mal.. /KAU PUAS SEKARANG?!/

.

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 15**

.

Author POV

.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju van, tiba – tiba seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Om..ma.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU DENGAN MULUTMU ITU!" teriak omma di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan sang omma di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu di acara live? Kau pikir aku akan mengakuimu sebagai anak jika kau melakukan hal itu? Anak bodoh!" Omma melayangkan salah satu tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun. PLAK! Kulit putih yang menghiasi pipi kanan Kyuhyun berubah memerah.

"Om..ma.." Kyuhyun kembali memanggil sang omma.

"STOOOP! Aku tidak mau dengar kata – kata itu dari mulutmu!" Sang omma terus membentak Kyuhyun. Namun, teriakan itu membuat langkah 12 member Super Junior lain terhenti. Mereka pun langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk mendengar percakapan antara kedua orang itu dengan sembunyi – sembunyi.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi di hadapanku? KENAPA! Tidak bisakah kau dan appa tak bergunamu itu pergi jauh – jauh dari kehidupanku?" kali ini sang omma mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kasar, hingga badan kurus Kyuhyun nyaris terjatuh.

"Sebesar itukah kau membenciku? Sejijik inikah kau menatapku? Bahkan kau tidak rela mendengarku memanggilmu omma?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah sedih. Sang omma hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Kenapa? Wae omma!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada sang omma.

"Jika kau membenciku, kenapa kau melahirkanku ke dunia ini? Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku, kenapa kau membiarkanku ada di dunia ini? Omma.. tidak tahukah betapa menderitanya hidupku selama ini? Tidak terpikirkankah olehmu bagaimana seorang anak berumur 5 tahun dibiarkan hidup sendiri dengan ayah pemabuk seperti itu? Sejak umur 5 tahun aku bekerja keras mencari uang untuk makan appa.. bahkan di saat teman sebayaku dijaitkan seragam baru oleh ibu mereka saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, aku harus merelakan waktu tidurku selama sebulan untuk menyapu jalan agar bisa membeli sebuah seragam baru.. Bahkan untuk bisa sekolah sampai saat ini, aku harus terus menerus mengemis beasiswa.. Kau tidak pernah membayangkannya kan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang – orang memandang rendah diriku bukan? Seluruh badanku sakit karena dipukuli appa setiap hari.. Aku terus menunggumu pulang omma! Agar ada seseorang yang membelaku dan melindungiku saat appa akan memukuliku.. tapi saat – saat itu tidak pernah datang.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku omma? Wae?!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menahan tangis.

Sang omma hanya terdiam di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang pada awalnya penuh emosi, kini berubah pucat pasi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di pasar malam 14 tahun yang lalu? Apa karena penyakitku? Apa karena kau tidak ingin memiliki anak penyakitan? Setidaknya itulah yang selalu appa katakan padaku.. Kalau memang benar seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja saat itu! Dengan begitu seluruh penderitaanku selesai.. Kenapa kau justru membuatku harus terus melawan penyakit ini sendiri? Kenapa kau justru membuatku hidup dengan menanggung beban rasa bersalah setiap detiknya dari ayahku sendiri karena membuat istrinya pergi meninggalkannya? Kenapa kau membuatku takut pada kembang api yang justru dapat membuat orang lain tertawa? Kenapa sekarang kau justru membuatku seperti orang jahat yang ingin merebut ibu orang lain?! Padahal aku hanya ingin membawa ommaku kembali! Om..ma.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengatur napasnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau memang ingin mengetahui kenyataannya.. Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu muncul di dunia ini. Malam itu aku mabuk dan tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu dengan appamu. Padahal pada saat itu, aku juga sudah mulai menjalin kasih dengan seorang duda beranak satu, dia adalah Appanya Siwon. Jadi aku tentu memilih meninggalkanmu di pasar malam waktu itu. Aku memang pernah mencintai appamu, dan aku sudah mencoba untuk membina suatu keluarga bahagia bersama kalian sampai dengan kau berumur 5 tahun, tapi.. Tentu aku akan memilih bersama suamiku saat ini yang dapat memberikanku segalanya. Aku mohon.. Jangan pernah mencariku lagi.. Biarkan aku bahagia bersama keluargaku sekarang.." Omma menangis di hadapanku.

"Sebuah kesalahan? Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Kau jahat.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada bergetar. "Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan hari apa ini.. Kau mengatakan hal menyakitkan ini tepat di hari yang sama kau melahirkanku.. dan juga meninggalkanku di pasar malam 5 tahun setelahnya" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan pelan.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?" Omma bertanya dengan kaget.

"Aku harus kembali ke van.." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. " Omma memanggil Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan lurus menuju van dengan tatapan kosong.

Seluruh member Super Junior yang mendengar seluruh pembicaraan tersebut hanya diam tercengang. Semua menatap adik terkecil mereka yang terlihat lesu dari balik dinding. Mereka pun segera menyusul Kyuhyun menuju van.

.

Saat mereka memasuki van, Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan mata terpejam sambil mendengarkan ipodnya. Seluruh hyung nya menatapnya iba.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau sudah lama menunggu kami di sini?" Donghae bertanya dengan halus dan wajah iba yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Para hyungnya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berpura – pura tertidur. Leeteuk menyuruh seluruh member untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya.

Dalam perjalanan, Leeteuk menatap wajah adik terkecilnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Leeteuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang basah dengan air mata. Kyuhyun yang merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya, mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk hyungnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun, Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menangis, langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Saengil chukae uri maknae.." Leeteuk berbisik dengan pelan pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar kata – kata Leeteuk karena _earphone _yang menempel di kedua lubang telinganya.

.

Keesokan paginya di dorm

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap – siap pergi ke sekolah. Seluruh member sedang sarapan di ruang tengah. Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun langsung memakai sepatu dan pergi ke sekolah tanpa memakan sarapannya. Kyuhyun tidak mau merusak suasana sarapan hyung – hyungnya dengan kemunculan dirinya yang menurutnya masih dianggap sebagai perebut ibu orang.

"Kyu!" Leeteuk memanggil dari ruang tengah saat melihat Kyuhyun lewat.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tampang polosnya.

"Makanlah dulu Kyu.. Aku sudah menyiapkan susu coklat untukmu" Leeteuk mengangkat gelas susu Kyuhyun sebagai bukti. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil takut – takut melirik hyung – hyungnya yang lain.

"Kemarilah Kyu.." Donghae juga angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah sarapan kalian dengan nyaman. Aku berangkat" Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm dengan wajah lelah yang ia coba untuk disembunyikan.

"Kyuhyun! Kau harus makan! Kemarin malam perutmu juga belum diisi kan?" Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sampai di pintu keluar.

"Tapi hyung.. " Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. "Hyung, ada Siwon hyung di sana.. Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut pagi ini.." Kyuhyun berbisik – bisik pada saat ditarik Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan memarahimu.. Ayo!" Leeteuk terus berusaha menarik Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menolak.

"Tapi hyung.." Kyuhyun terlihat takut.

"Duduklah di sini" Leeteuk menarik salah satu kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat ragu, akhirnya hanya tetap mengikuti perintah sang leader.

"Pagi hyung.." Kyuhyun menyapa sambil menundukkan kepalanya, telihat sekali bahwa ia merasa tidak nyaman di tengah – tengah hyung nya.

"Baiklah! Mari semua makan! Eomma sudah menyiapkan udang bakar untuk sarapan kalian pagi ini" Eomma Siwon tiba – tiba datang dengan celemek yang masih terpasang di badannya sambil membawa nampan berisi udang bakar.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung menatap sang eomma dengan wajah kaget. Ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa sang eomma dari tadi sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ahjumma, kenapa tumben sekali kau datang pagi – pagi dan memasakkan untuk kita?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Aku hanya rindu dengan anakku" jawab Nyonya Dae Hee dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun terlihat semakin merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah – tengah hyungnya dan sang eomma. Namun, Leeteuk segera menaruh 2 udang bakar ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah" Leeteuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Semua pun makan dengan lahap. Siwon yang sedari tadi terdiam, hanya terus memperhatikan magnae mereka. Siwon menatap wajah sang magnae dengan penuh arti. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa kenyataanya adalah seperti yang ia dengar semalam. Ia merasa bahwa Kyuhyun benar – benar kesepian saat ini. Dia tidak punya siapa – siapa yang dapat ia minta perlindungan.

"Wah, enak sekali!" Shindong terus melahap udang tersebut dengan rakus.

"Hyung.. sisakan untukku!" Eunhyuk berteriak membuat orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai masakannya?" Leeteuk berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia melihat kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menggigit udang tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Jika melihat bagaimana Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang memakannya, maka perbedaannya akan terlihat sangat kontras.

"Wah.. dia benar – benar ingin aku menghilang" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum sedih. Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan melepehkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya ke tisu.

"Hyung, aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar, sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuat Leeteuk sedikit tenang dan membalas senyum jahil sang maknae dengan pukulan lembut di lengannya.

Keadaan meja makan menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi garpu dan sendok. Sang eomma yang sedari tadi tertawa riang, akhirnya kembali diam dan menatap kursi kosong milik Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana cara kau membuat udang ini? Rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan udah – udang lain.." Ryeowook bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Wae? Apakah tidak enak?" Nyonya Dae Hee bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aniyo. Ini sangat enak!" Ryeowook mengangkat salah satu jempolnya.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari salah satu temanku yang bekerja sebagai chef di restaurant Prancis. Kunci utamanya adalah wine! Kau harus membakarnya dengan menggunakan wine" Ucap Nyonya Dae Hee dengan ramah.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil melahap makanan yang ada di piringnya, langsung spontan menatap kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia baru mengerti maksud dari gumaman Kyuhyun, 'Dia benar – benar ingin aku menghilang'

Leeteuk pun segera berdiri dan berlari menuju toilet. Para dongsaeng yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tetap tenang melahap makanan di piringnya.

.

Di toilet

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Kau di dalam?" Leeteuk mengetok pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Kyu!" Leeteuk kembali memanggil sang dongsaeng sambil mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk segera masuk saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk di depan wastafel dengan tangan yang mengepal erat di pinggiran wastafel. Terdengar suara batuk yang penuh kesakitan.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun terus berusaha mengumur mulutnya dengan air keran.

"Kyu.. Gwenchana?" Leeteuk segera berlari mendekati adiknya sambil mengelus lembut pundak Kyuhyun.

"Se..dang apa ka..u di si..ni hyung? Uhuk.. uhuk.." Tanya Kyuhyun di tengah – tengah kesakitannya.

"Wine! Ini semua gara – gara wine bukan?!" Leeteuk bertanya dengan emosi.

Kyuhyun hanya tesenyum kecil di tengah batuknya dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Kyu kau mau ke mana?!" Teriak Leeteuk yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

.

Di ruang makan

"Hyung.. kau dari mana saja? Udangnya sudah tinggal kulitnya hahaha" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil meringis tak bersalah menunjukkan sisa kulit udang di piring.

"Waah, ahjumma!" Leeteuk menunjukkan senyuman sinisnya pada nyonya Dae Hee, "Udang WINE mu adalah nomor satu! Sungguh luar biasa mematikan!" Leeteuk masih mempertahankan senyumannya dan mengangkat salah satu ibu jarinya ke atas. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil tas Kyuhyun yang berada di kursinya tadi, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Memang benar ahjumma! Udang bakarmu no. 1 di seluruh dunia!" Eunhyuk tersenyum ramah pada sang ahjumma.

"Chakkaman.. wine? Ini benar – benar dibakar oleh wine?" Wajah Donghae berubah serius, "Lalu Kyu.." Tatapan Donghae beralih pada kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Keadaan di ruang makan pun hening seketika. Seluruh member lain pun berubah serius dalam sekejap. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Nyonya Dae Hee bertanya keheranan.

"Apa kau benar – benar eommanya?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara pelan namun nada yang mematikan, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?! Kau bahkan tak tahu apapun!" Siwon mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa maksudmua chagi?" wajah Nyonya Dae Hee pun juga tak kalah serius dengan yang lainnya.

"Chukae eomma, kau sudah berhasil membunuh anak kandungmu dalam sekejap" Siwon tersenyum kecil di balik kata – kata sinisnya.

"Aisssh! Jinca!" Donghae menggaruk – garuk rambutnya kesal dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

Di Lift Dorm

"Kyu! Chakkaman!" Leeteuk memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkahkan salah satu kaki nya ke dalam lift.

"Kyuhyun!" Leteeuk berteriak dengan keras sambil terus berlari mengejar sang maknae. Namun sang maknae berpura – pura tidak mendengar dan berusaha menutup segera lift yang hanya berisikan dirinya tersebut.

"Yaaa CHO KYUHYUN!" Leteeuk berhasil menahan pintu lift yang sudah hampir tertutup rapat dengan salah satu kakinya.

"APA KAU TULI?! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENGABAIKANKU HAH?!", Leeteuk menarik kerah Kyuhyun, "TAHUKAH BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU DENGANMU ANAK SIALAN!" Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding lift. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus memegang dadanya.

"YAAAA! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGATAKAN SESUATU?!" Leeteuk kembali berteriak pada sang maknae. Namun, teriakan Leeteuk terjawab sudah dengan ambruknya tubuh Kyuhyun seketika.

"Hey.. hey.. Kyuhyun, gwencahanayo?" Leeteuk dengan sigap langsung berjongkok dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun yang semakin sesak sudah tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Kyuhyun – ah, kita sebaiknya ke rumah sakit ya?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan wajah cemas. Raut wajah penuh amarahnya beberapa menit yang lalu hilang entah ke mana.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke dorm dan memanggil uisa untuk datang, oke?"

Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyu..ng ap..po" rintih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sebentar Kyuhyun! Aku membawa ranselmu, di dalamnya ada inhalermu kan?" Leeteuk membongkar seluruh isi tas sang adik dengan wajah cemas yang tak kunjung hilang.

Saat kepalanya terus menunduk mencari nyawa kedua sang adik terkecilnya di ransel, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bergerak mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Kyu?" Leeteuk yang bingung dengan perlakuan sang maknae yang terlalu tiba – tiba, hanya bisa terpaku diam.

"Hy..ung.." Kyuhyun menangis di tengah – tengah napasnya yang sesak, "Be..nar..kah di..a eo..ma..ku?" Kyuhyun menangis dengan lebih keras.

"Ssst Kyu.. sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu saat ini" Leeteuk mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Lift pun terbuka. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar. Leeteuk pun segera berdiri dan menutup pintu lift tersebut kembali. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Di..a bah..kan ti..dak ta..hu apa.. apa.. ten..tangku" Kyuhyun kembali berucap, "Eo..ma ingin ak..u meng..hi..lang, hy..ung" tangisannya yang terdengar pilu pun semakin terdengar.

"Anio Kyuhyunie.." Leeteuk menggenggam erat kedua lengan Kyuhyun erat dan menatap sepenuhnya wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi dan sudah basah oleh keringat dan air matanya.

"Kyuhyun dengarkan aku! Eomma mu pasti tidak bermaksud menggunakan wine untuk menyakitimu. Aku jamin itu. Dia hanya belum mengetahui bahwa kau tidak bisa bertoleransi dengan alkohol. Aku yakin dia sedang belajar mempelajari dirimu. Percaya padaku. Oke?" Leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar sang adik lebih tenang.

"Go..ji..mal" Kyuhyun berkata dengan pelan.

"Ani kyuhyunie.. Tolong percaya padaku.." Leeteuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun yang kembali menunduk.

Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin sesak, ia kembali mencari inhaler asma di tas sang maknae.

"Di mana kau taruh inhaler mu Kyu?" Leeteuk semakin fokus mencari inhaler tersebut di tas berwarna biru laut tersebut. Namun, saat ia tengah sibuk mencari benda tersebut, sebuah beban cukup berat singgah ke pundaknya.

"Kyu?" Leeteuk memanggil sang maknae tanpa mencoba melihat ke arah kepala sang maknae yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ie?" Namun belum ada respon juga dari adik terkecilnya tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Akhirnya mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna melihat kedua mata adiknya telah tertutup rapat di pundaknya. Masih dengan napas yang tersengal – sengal, wajah pucat pasi, serta kuku tangannya yang berubah menjadi keunguan, membuat Leeteuk semakin khawatir.

"Hey maknae, buka matamu! Katakan sesuatu padaku!" Leeteuk kembali memeluk sang adik. Kedua matanya juga sudah mulai basah dengan air mata cemasnya.

Lift pun kembali terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai kembali pada lantai tempat dorm mereka berada. Pada saar pintu lift tersebut terbuka, sosok Donghae sudah berdiri tegak dengan wajah cemasnya. Rasa cemasnya pun semakin bertambah saat melihat kedua mata sang maknae tertutup rapat di dalam pelukan sang leader yang tak kalah cemasnya dengan dirinya.

"Donghae.. Kita harus bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-ie?" Leeteuk menangis pilu.

"Sekarang kita harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dorm. Hyung cepat hubungi uisa!" Donghae pun bergegas masuk ke dalam lift dan mengambil alih tubuh lemas Kyuhyun. Ia menggendongnya ke punggung dan berlari menuju dorm.

"Cepat hubungi uisa hyung!" Donghae berteriak sambil berlari menuju dormnya.

.

Saat di Dorm

Donghae masuk dengan terburu – buru. Ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 10 tatapan terkejut dari orang – orang yang berada di dorm. Dan Donghae cukup menatap intens sepasang mata cantik yang memiliki kemiripan dengan mata dongsaeng yang sedang terbaring lemah di punggungnya.

"KAU PUAS SEKARANG?!"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Wah maaf yaa baru update lagii**

**Yaampuun banyak banget yang nangis ya? Aku juga bercucuran air mata ini ngebuatnya **** Supaya adil, kita nangis bareng – bareng aja lah yaa hahaha**

**Untuk PDLMA chapter 16, mungkin baru bisa di post 2 minggu lagi. Jadi simpan – simpan air mata kalian untuk persiapan chapter 16 yaa. Soalnya author nya lagi UAS nih.. maap – maap ya..**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Maaf, maaf, maaf bangeet**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya**

**.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 15 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**

**Oia, untuk FF baru author, diputuskan baru akan dibuat setelah PDLMA beres **** Pada gak mau ini kebengkalai kan? Hahaha. Makasih saran – sarannya reviewer **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Sudahlah hae, kasihan Kyuhyun! Ppali wa!/ Cepatlah uisa!/ Aaaargh..!/ Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?/ Kau masih marah padaku?/ Ini semua membuatku takut/ kumohon… bertahanlah dan tunjukkan senyummu untukku hyung/ Apakah aku tetap bisa tidur di sini?/

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 16**

"Donghae.. Kita harus bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-ie?" Leeteuk menangis pilu.

"Sekarang kita harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dorm. Hyung cepat hubungi uisa!" Donghae pun bergegas masuk ke dalam lift dan mengambil alih tubuh lemas Kyuhyun. Ia menggendongnya ke punggung dan berlari menuju dorm.

"Cepat hubungi uisa hyung!" Donghae berteriak sambil berlari menuju dormnya.

Saat di Dorm

Donghae masuk dengan terburu – buru. Ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 10 tatapan terkejut dari orang – orang yang berada di dorm. Dan Donghae cukup menatap intens sepasang mata cantik yang memiliki kemiripan dengan mata dongsaeng yang sedang terbaring lemah di punggungnya.

"KAU PUAS SEKARANG?!" Donghae mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, "KALAU SAMPAI SESUATU TERJADI PADA KYUHYUN, KAU ORANG PERTAMA YANG HARUS DISALAHKAN!" Muka putih Donghae sudah merah padam. Ia juga berusaha mengatur napasnya yang semakin memburu karena emosi yang meledak.

Suasana dorm menjadi sunyi senyap seketika. Siwon pun yang berada di sebelah sang eomma hanya terdiam dan terus menatap intens sang maknae.

"Bisakah kau cepat kemari? Aku rasa keadaannya sudah sangat darurat.." Leteeuk yang baru saja menyusul ke dorm sambil menghubungi sang uisa, terlihat bingung dengan situasi dorm yang seketika sunyi.

"Alamat kami di Apartement Star City Gedung C no.1101. Terima kasih. " Leteeuk meneruskan pembicaraannya di telepon dan tanpa basa – basi segera mendorong tubuh Donghae, yang masih menatap nyonya Dae Hee, ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, "Sudahlah hae, kasihan Kyuhyun! Ppali wa!"

Donghae dan Leeteuk segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Di Ruang Tengah

Semua member terdiam kaku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai berbicara selepas kepergian Donghae dan Leeteuk. Semuanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing – masing.

Kedua mata Siwon menatap telapak tangan sang eomma yang bergetar di samping tubuhnya. Ia tahu bahwa sang eomma pasti terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun tadi. Apalagi kejadian ini terjadi karena dirinya.

15 menit kemudian terdengar bel berbunyi. Dapat dipastikan itu adalah sang uisa yang dihubungi oleh Leeteuk. Sungmin yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu segera membukakan pintu dan mengantar sang uisa ke kamar tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Di kamar Kyuhyun

"Oh, kau sudah datang uisa?" Leeteuk segera berdiri dan mengangguk pelan memberi hormat.

"Cepatlah uisa! Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa bernapas!" Donghae yang terus berada di samping Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas.

"Sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini? Kenapa kukunya sudah sampai biru seperti ini?!" Wajah uisa tak kalah panik.

"Kira – kira 45 menit yang lalu" jawab Leeteuk sigap, "Apakah ia tidak apa – apa?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apakah ia memiliki riwayat penyakit pernapasan?" Sang uisa bertanya sambil mengecek mata Kyuhyun dengan center.

"Dia menderita asma kronis" Donghae menjawab dengan sedih, "tubuhnya juga tidak bisa menoleransi alkohol, tapi tidak sengaja ia meminumnya"

"Bisakah hanya dua orang yang berada di kamar ini? Kyuhyun membutuhkan udara lebih banyak.." Sang uisa menyarankan sambil membuka kancing kemeja seragam Kyuhyun.

"Biar kami keluar saja uisa, supaya anda dapat memeriksanya dengan lebih leluasa" jawab Leeteuk.

"Jangan! Aku tetap butuh dua orang untuk memegangi tubuhnya.." Sang uisa menghentikan membuka seragam Kyuhyun. Dan segera mengambil alat suntik dengan ukuran besar dari tasnya, "Aku butuh dua orang untuk memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun saat aku menyuntikkan obat ini pada dada kirinya"

Ketiga member itu langsung membelalakkan matanya melihat alat mengerikkan yang berada di genggaman sang uisa.

"Biar aku dan Sungmin saja yang tetap berada di sini" ucap Leeteuk segera, "Donghae-ah kau tunggu di luar"

"Tapi hyung, aku juga mau menemani Kyuhyun!" Donghae tidak setuju dengan keputusan Leeteuk yang sepihak.

"Eung.." Erungan Kyuhyun menyadarkan mereka bahwa maknae mereka sedari tadi sedang menahan sakit.

"Cepatlah keluar Donghae!" Leeteuk sedikit berteriak dapa Donghae, "Sungmin kau pegang tubuh Kyuhyun bagian kiri, biar aku memegang bagian kanan" Leeetuk segera berlari ke samiping kanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae terpaksa keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal bercampur cemas.

Sang uisa melanjutkan membuka kancing seragam Kyuhyun, dan aktivitsnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa bekas luka memar ditubuh putih sang maknae. Sang uisa menatap Leeteuk dan Sungmin bergantian tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Namun, tatapan itu seakan meminta jawaban atas apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada pasiennya saat ini.

"Cepatlah uisa!" Leeteuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan sang uisa dan meminta langkah cepat uisa untuk menolong maknae kecil mereka.

Sang uisa pun dengan segera membuka bungkusan suntikan tersebut dan memasukkan obat ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengoleskan alkohol pada dada kiri Kyuhyun.

"Pegang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan agak kuat ya.. tubuh Kyuhyun tidak boleh bergerak saat aku menyuntikkan obat ini" Wajah sang uisa terlihat tegang.

"Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat sedang tidak sadarkan diri, kurasa reaksi gerak tubuh yang muncul tidak akan berlebihan" Sungmin bertanya heran.

"Sudahlah Sungmin, jangan banyak bertanya.. Pegang saja tubuh Kyuhyun erat!" Leeteuk semakin cemas melihat keadaan maknae mereka yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sang uisa pun tanpa aba – aba segera memasukkan jarum besar itu ke dada Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan tubuhnya tersentak menahan sakit. Suntikan itu masih menempel pada dada kiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. tahanlah sebentar" Leeteuk mengelus lembut kening Kyuhyun yang memerah karena menahan sakit.

"Kyu.." Sungmin tak mampu berkata apa – apa dan hanya menangis, "Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan, bagaimana ini hyung?!"

Di ruang tengah

"Aaaargh..!"

Semua orang yang awalnya melamun dengan pikiran cemas masing – masing atas keadaan maknae nya, tiba – tiba tersentak kaget dengan teriakan kesakitan adik kecil mereka.

Donghae yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar – mandir, tiba – tiba berhenti karena kagetnya.

"Astaga.. apa yang uisa lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" Donghae bergumam sendiri.

"Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun kenapa?" Nyonya Dae Hee bertanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu eomma.." Siwon menjawab dengan wajah tak kalah khawatir, "Kita tunggu kabar dari uisa saja ya"

Di kamar Kyuhyun

"Paru – paru kiri Kyuhyun sempat mengempis karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum, suntikan ini akan membantu paru – parunya untuk mengembang kembali" sang uisa perlahan – lahan menarik suntikan terbut dari dada Kyuhyun, dan memberikan suntikan lain di lengan Kyuhyun, "Aku memberikannya obat tidur, jadi biarkan dia istirahat beberapa jam"

"Baiklah.. terima kasih uisa" Leeteuk mengantarkan sang uisa keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung disambut oleh Donghae yang terlihat habis menangis.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun berteriak hyung?! Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Donghae bertanya tanpa titik dan koma.

"Kau antar dulu uisa ke luar, setelah itu baru melihat sendiri keadaan Kyuhyun, arraseo!" Leeteuk kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menemani Sungmin yang masih mengusap keringat di wajah pucat sang maknae.

"Jadi ini alasan kau menyuruhku menemanimu untuk memegangi Kyuhyun dibandingkan Donghae?" Sungmin bertanya sambil terus menatap jari sang leader yang mengancingkan seragam Kyuhyun untuk menutupi segala bekas lukanya.

"ehm.." Leeteuk bergumam pelan, "Selain karena bekas luka ini, aku juga ingin menyadarkan dirimu bahwa dongsaeng yang tidur sekamar denganmu ini sering menahan sakit sendirian.. kau tahu itu?" Leeteuk bertanya pelan pada Sungmin.

"Ani.." Ia menyesal dengan sikapnya belakangan ini yang begitu dingin terhadap sang maknae.

"Jagalah dia Sungmin.. Dia tidak seburuk yang kamu pikirkan selama ini" tangan Leteeuk berpindah merapikan poni Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo hyung.. " Sungmin mengangguk pelan, Leeteuk pun keluar meninggalkan Sungmin bersama dengan sang maknae.

"Hey maknae.. bagaimana bisa kau terus bertahan hingga saat ini? Kenapa adik kecilku yang harus merasakan semua ini? Dan kenapa aku begitu bodoh memusuhimu belakangan ini?" Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya penuh emosi dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

Di ruang tengah

"Lebih baik kalian pergi bekerja sesuai dengan jadwal kalian masing – masing.." Leeteuk memecah keheningan, "Ada salah satu manajer yang akan tinggal di dorm untuk menjaga Kyuhyun".

"Tapi hyung.." Donghae lagi – lagi menolak.

"Tidak ada penolakan Donghae!" Leeteuk berkata dengan tegas, "Sekarang kalian siap – siap dan segera masuk ke van"

Donghae pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

"Oia Donghae!" Leteeuk kembali memanggil Donghae.

"Apa lagi hyung?!" Donghae menunjukkan wajah malasnya pada sang leader.

"Tolong sekalian beritahu Sungmin untuk bersiap – siap ya"

"Arra.. arra.. arraso!" ucap Donghae semakin kesal.

Malam hari

"Eungh…" Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kamarnya terlihat kosong. Sepertinya sungmin belum pulang dari jadwal kerjanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba meraih handphone nya di meja samping tempat tidur. "Hah? Jam 1 pagi?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Kyuhyun menghitung dengan jarinya, "Astaga?! 13 jam?!"

"Nde.. kau sudah tertidur selama 13 jam" Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh.. sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun tampak takut – takut menatap teman sekamarnya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Sungmin dengan canggung.

"Nde hyung.." Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Tidurlah lagi.. tubuhmu masih butuh istirahat" Sungmin berkata sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Nde hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun tidak juga memejamkan matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, namun sungmin memunggunginya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Ia pun berniat untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Perlahan – lahan kyuhyun menurunkan salah satu kakinya, kemudian disusul dengan kaki lainnya. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan hyungnya.

Namun, saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, genggaman hangat terasa pada tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Oh Sungmin hyung.. kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Biar kuambilkan.." tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak hyung.. Aku hanya haus.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu, biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu" Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali menahannya.

"Tidak usah hyung.. Aku bisa sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman, "Hyung istirahat saja"

Namun, tanpa berkata apapun, Sungmin segera berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung.." Panggilan pelan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin masih enggan untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Namun, Sungmin hanya bungkam dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Sungguh hyung.. aku tak bermaksud membuat masalahnya menjadi sebesar ini" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini berhasil membuat sungmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini semua membuatku takut" suara Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, "Sejak awal aku sudah tidak sopan bergabung tanpa izin secara tiba – tiba bersama kalian, dan kali ini aku justru membuat masalah sebesar ini" Suara Kyuhyun semakin pelan.

"Untuk bertatap muka dengan kalian saja adalah hal yang berat bagiku", terdengar helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Lagipula, kalian juga merasa sangat kesal bukan melihatku selalu berada di dekat kalian?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Namun, Sungmin yang masih tetap memunggunginya sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kalian pasti berkata di dalam hati 'siapa anak ini?', 'kenapa dia harus muncul dan merusak segalanya?', 'kenapa anak ini harus ada?', begitu bukan?" Kyuhyun seakan bermonolog dengan tembok, karena sampai saat ini lawan bicaranya masih tetap bungkam.

"Tidak hanya kalian hyung.. Aku pun juga berpikir hal yang sama" Satu tetes air mata kembali menetes di pipi Kyuhyun, "Seseorang bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah sebuah kesalahan, mungkin orang itu benar. Kau juga setuju dengannya hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada serak. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Mianhe hyung.." bisik Kyuhyun, "hanya kata itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, tapi aku janji akan melakukan berbagai hal yang dapat memperbaiki semua ini. Aku janji hyung.. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan sedih.

"Jadi sampai dengan saat itu tiba, kumohon… bertahanlah dan tunjukkan senyummu untukku hyung" Kyuhyun mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya, "Jika memang kau merasa tak nyaman, untuk sementara ini aku bisa tidur di ruang tengah hyung.. Tapi, saat kita bertatapan muka, tolong jangan bersikap dingin padaku hyung.." Tangis Kyuhyun semakin tak terkendalikan.

"Aku takut.." satu bisikan terakhir keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan disusul dengan tangisannya yang coba ia tahan dengan cara menggigit bibirnya. Namun, hal ini sukses membuat Sungmin berbalik dan berlari memeluk tubuh dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Hyung mianhe.. mianhe.. mianhe" Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh dongsaengnya yang terduduk di di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencium lembut rambut sang dongsaeng sambil berurai air mata, "Hyung yang salah Kyu.. Kau tidak salah apapun! Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah sebuah kesalahan! Itu sungguh membuat hatiku sakit, kyu.."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menikmati hangatnya pelukan hyungnya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Sungmin pun merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkan wajah sang dongsaeng yang basah dengan air matanya sendiri. Ia pun mengusap lembut pipi sang dongsaeng dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"Apakah senyuman seperti ini yang kau maksud?" Sungmin bertanya lembut. Cara ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk, mulai menatap wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Untuk membayar senyuman ini, kau harus memberikanku senyumanmu juga" ucap Sungmin, "Ppali wa.. Atau kau tidak akan melihat senyumku lagi.." ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan mulai melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Di tengah kulitnya yang pucat, matanya yang sembab, dan hidungnya yang memerah, senyuman itu tetap membuat dongsaeng kecil Sungmin ini terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau terlihat manis jika seperti ini dongsaeng.." Sungmin pun mengacak – acak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "Sekarang kau tunggu di sini, biar hyung ambilkan minum mu, oke?" Sungmin pun beranjak keluar.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun kembali.

"Apa lagi Kyu?" ucap Sungmin agak kesal.

"Apakah aku tetap bisa tidur di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Apa kau tidak dengar kata – kataku beberapa menit yang lalu? Aku suruh kau untuk tunggu di..si..ni..! Jadi, jangan berani untuk melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari pintu ini.. Arra?!" Sungmin pun mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Kyuhyun. Sang dongsaeng pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Keesokan paginya

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang asyik berkutat dengan handphonenya di ruang TV. Siwon yang melihat sang maknae duduk sendiri di depan TV, mencoba untuk menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Siwon bertanya dengan halus. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan kedatangan Siwon spontan menjatuhkan handphone nya ke lantai. Kyuhyun yang tidak berani menatap Siwon hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengambil handphone nya.

"Apakah handphone mu baik – baik saja?" Siwon bertanya kembali dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa – apa.. Aku ke kamar dulu.." Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar.

"Kyu.. Bisakah kau menemaniku menonton TV di sini?" Siwon bertanya ragu – ragu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak percaya atas pertanyaan yang diajukan hyungnya barusan. Bagaimana bisa sikap hyungnya ini berubah 180 derajat dengan seketika.

"Kyu.." Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Setengah jam berlalu. Dan tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan ragu.

"Hmm?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibumu hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah takut.

"Perceraiannya masih dalam proses.." Siwon menghela napas beratnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku atas semua kekacauan yang kubuat.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan pelan.

"Kyu.. Kau tidak perlu.." Belum sempat Siwon meneruskan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali berbicara.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada hyungnya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon kebingungan dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak perlu cemas, biar aku yang menangani segalanya. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Kyu?" Siwon bertanya lembut.

"Bersikaplah seperti pertama kali kita bertemu.." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, "Lupakan segala yang pernah terjadi selama ini.. berpura – puralah bahwa kau tidak pernah mendengar gosip murahan itu.. bersikaplah seperti dulu, bahwa hyung adalah satu – satunya anak pewaris Hyundai dengan keluarga yang harmonis.. dan.. memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat baik" Kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan Siwon, "Jangan pernah lagi menanggapi segala pertanyaan wartawan atau orang – orang di luar sana mengenai gosip murahan ini.. Jika ada pertanyaan siapakah nyonya Da Hae, jawablah bahwa dia hanya ibumu hyung.. Dia hanya milikmu..Dia tidak memiliki anak lain" Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan kata – katanya dengan nafas tercekat, tanda ia menahan tangis, "Untuk hal lainnya, biar aku yang urus.. Kau mengerti hyung? Kau bisa membantuku hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu? Beritahu aku segalanya secara rinci.." Siwon merasa ada yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan darinya.

"Lakukan saja yang aku minta.. Percayalah padaku bahwa keluarga hyung akan kembali harmonis.. Tenang saja!" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan yakin.

"Kyu.. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Beritahu aku!"

**To Be Continued**

**Wah maaf yaa baru update lagii**

**Untuk PDLMA chapter 17, mungkin baru bisa di post 1 bulan lagi. Gimana doong? Author nya mau kkn dulu sebulan, takutnya di tempat kkn gak ada sinyal **** tapi diusahain bisa update 2 minggu lagi yaa**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Maaf, maaf, maaf bangeet**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 16 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Kau akan melihat hasilnya besok pagi/ Aku akan membantumu omma../ Aku harus pergi.. ah.. / Kalian mau susu coklat?/ Tidak tahukah betapa khawatirnya kami di sini menunggumu?/ Saengil Chuka Hamnida, Maknae!/ SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK SUKA!/ Ige Mwoyaa?!/ Ada apa Sungmin-ah?!

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 17**

"Apa!? Kau benar – benar serius akan melakukan hal ini?" Pria paruh baya itu tekejut saat mencerna dengan jelas maksud Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku yakin kau akan sangat diuntungkan dengan hal ini.." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan serius.

"Tentu saja hal ini akan sangat menguntungkanku, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu ke depannya? Karena aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang sangat baik, aku tidak ingin hal ini merusak hidupmu.." pria paruh baya itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Lakukan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ahjussi.. Aku mohon.. bantu aku.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Aku benar – benar tidak ingin melakukannya.." Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dan langsung beranjak pergi. Namun, Kyuhyun menahan salah satu tangannya.

"Aku mohon ahjussi.. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, orang – orang yang kusayangi justru akan menderita. Kumohon bantu aku.." Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat sungguh – sungguh.

"Kapan kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya dengan ragu.

"Secepatnya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Kau akan melihat hasilnya besok pagi.." Pria itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo ahjussi.." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Saat pria itu sudah berada di depan pintu keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Pikirkanlah baik – baik.. Jika kau berubah pikiran segera hubungi aku malam ini.. Aku akan sangat menunggu telponmu Kyuhyun-ssi.." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

.

Sesaat setelah pria itu pergi, masuklah seorang wanita cantik ke dalam restaurant tersebut. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera melambaikan tangannya, untuk memberitahu keberadaannya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, omma.." Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap mata sang omma. Waktu pun terus berjalan dengan penuh keheningan. Sang omma pun hanya diam membisu dan bertingkah dingin.

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku belum pernah menyapamu sebelumnya.." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan suara pelan, "Bagaimanakah kabarmu selama ini omma? Apakah kau sehat dan hidup dengan baik?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang omma.

"tentu sangat baik. Tapi kemunculamu yang tiba – tiba merusak segalanya.." omma menjawab dengan nada yang sarkastis.

"Apakah berita tentang perceraian omma dengan appa Siwon hyung benar?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Tapi sang omma hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Sang omma berbicara dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Aku akan membantumu omma.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lelah,"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan hidupmu seperti semula" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata sang omma, "Untuk mengembalikan hidupmu seperti 1 tahun yang lalu.. kehidupanmu tanpa adanya diriku.. hanya ada omma, Siwon hyung, dan suami omma saat ini.." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada sang omma.

"Maksudmu?" sang omma bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Maksudku adalah kau akan kembali bahagia tanpa adanya gangguan dari keberadaanku lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun lelah.

Sang omma hanya menatap kosong minuman yang ada di hadapannya, sambil memainkan sendok yang ada di dalamnya. "Bagaimana bisa semua kembali seperti semula? Itu hal yang mustahil.." ucap sang omma dengan tawa yang meremehkan.

"Omma hanya perlu sedikit membantuku.." Jelas Kyuhun dengan yakin, "Berpura – puralah tidak mengenalku, lupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi antara aku, appa, dan omma.. Jangan pernah lagi menyapaku atau mengajakku bicara.. Berpura - puralah tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya.. Dan yang terpenting, jangan pernah menanggapi pertanyaan wartawan tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan diriku.. araseo?"

Sang eomma hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun dari tadi. Ia menatap sosok lelaki muda yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri, dan saat ini sedang meminta bantuan untuk melupakan segala tentang dirinya dan berpura – pura tidak mengenalnya. Dan mirisnya, malam sebelumnya justru dirinyalah yang berteriak penuh emosi kepada sang anak untuk jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapannya. Ia masih terus terdiam menatap wajah sang anak.

"Kau mengerti kan eomma? Aku tahu ini pasti tidaklah sulit untukmu.. Kau hanya perlu untuk bersikap tidak peduli, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padaku.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tertawa miris.

Selama beberapa menit keadaan menjadi hening. Hingga akhirnya sang ibu memecah keheningan..

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya sang eomma hati – hati.

"Eomma akan tahu nanti.. Yang penting semua akan kembali seperti semula.. Akan kujamin eomma akan kembali hidup bahagia dengan keluarga eomma yang sekarang.. tanpa aku" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, namun kedua matanya mulai memerah.

Terlihat mulai muncul kecemasan pada raut wajah sang eomma.

"Eomma.. bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit padamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu – ragu. Sang eomma hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Siapakah orang yang lebih kau sayangi? Aku atau Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Si..won.." jawab sang eomma pelan tanpa memandang mata sang anak.

"Arra…" Ucap Kyuhyun sedih, "Lalu, siapa yang ingin kau lindungi sampai akhir? Aku atau Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sang eomma terdiam cukup lama. "Si..won" jawab sang eomma ragu – ragu.

"Arra.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewa. "Eomma.. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku, apakah ada sedikit saja perasaan di dalam hatimu untuk mencegahku melakukan hal ini? Apakah kau ingin mencegahku melakukan hal ini dengan cara yang sudah kupilih, yang aku pun tidak tahu apa akibatnya nanti padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya semakin serius.

Sang eomma hanya terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Kyuhyun hanya menunggu jawaban tak pasti ini dengan wajah lelah.

"Araseo eomma.. Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya.. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menyayangi Siwon hyung.. Setidaknya dengan begitu pengorbananku tidak sia – sia.. Karena setelah semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku, semua tidak bisa lagi dihentikan.." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada sang eomma dengan wajah lelahnya, "Dan jangan lupa dengan permintaanku sebelumnya untuk berpura – pura tidak mengenalku.. Kau janji akan melakukannya kan omma?"

Kyuhyun menatap sang eomma dengan dalam. Sedangkan sang eomma justru menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma.. eomma.. eomma.. eomma.. eomma.. eomma.." Kyuhyun terus bergumam pelan sambil menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya. Sang eomma akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang anak. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu eomma.. Tenang saja.. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi mendengarku memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma.."

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Sang eomma hanya menatap kosong minuman di hadapannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus tetap melakukan hal ini. Orang yang ada di hadapannya harus hidup ini harus kembali tersenyum seperti sebelum ia bertemu kembali dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita lakukan.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan yakin sambil berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat, "Annyeong haseyo.. Kyuhyun imnida.. Aku adalah member baru di Super Junior"

Sang eomma hanya menatap wajah lelah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benarkah kau adalah ibu dari Siwon hyung? Waah.. ahjumma sangat cantik.. Semua orang pasti iri dengan Siwon hyung karena memiliki ibu secantik anda.." Kyuhyun terus berbicara dengan senyuman yang sangat dibuat – buat. Namun, matanya sudah siap meneteskan air mata.

Sang eomma mulai menatapnya iba. Kyuhyun yang merasakan hal itu, mulai beranjak pergi. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya di depan sang eomma.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku harus pergi.. ah.. " Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan eommanya sendiri.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku membeli beberapa susu coklat. Setelah itu, aku menggunakan bus menuju dorm. Di dalam bus, aku hanya melamun menatap keluar jendela, sambil meminum susu coklatku perlahan. Aku terus membayangkan mengenai kehidupanku di masa mendatang. Bukan untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, tapi untuk esok hari saja, aku sudah sangat takut menghadapinya.

Aku hanya menghela napas beratku berulang kali. Ingin sekali rasanya tidur 1000 tahun dan ketika bangun semua sudah berubah mejadi lebih mudah. Aku takut.. Aku sangat takut.. Tapi aku harus berlindung kepada siapa? Siapa yang mau melindungiku?

Air mataku menetes tanpa disadari.

_Kring..Kring..Kring.. _Handphone ku berbunyi.

'Leeteuk Hyung'

"Yoboseo.." jawabku dengan suara serak.

"_Kau dimana Kyu? Kenapa larut malam seperti ini kau belum pulang?" _

"Aku sedang di Bis hyung, sebentar lagi aku sampai di dorm.. Wae hyung?"

"_Kau tidak apa – apa Kyu? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung khawatir. _

"Gwenchana.. Aku sudah hampir sampai kok.."

"_Hati – hati ya Kyu.._"

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab kata – kata Leeteuk hyung. Setidaknya aku masih mempunyai hyung – hyung yang menyayangiku sampai esok hari. Itu sudah cukup membuatku dapat tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Sesampainya di dorm..

Kyuhyun memasuki dorm dengan santai. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh hyungnya sedang menunggu kepulangannya di ruang TV dengan perasaan cemas. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati ruang tengah dengan wajah datar.

"Kyu.." Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah hyung – hyungnya dengan wajah bingung bercampur takut. Kejadian di backstage pada konser tahun baru yang lalu masih membuatnya takut menatap mata setiap hyungnya.

"Oh? Kalian belum tidur? Apa kalian sedang menonton TV bersama?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaku dengan wajah takut. Namun, seluruh Hyungnya hanya menatapnya lembut dengan perasaan lega bahwa maknae mereka sudah kembali dengan selamat.

"Kalian mau susu coklat? Aku membeli beberapa kotak dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.." Kyuhyun kembali bertanya kepada para hyungnya. Namun seluruh hyungnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun lagi. Seluruh hyungnya juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Adik kecil yang selama ini mereka pikir sebagai 'pencuri ibu orang', ternyata adalah orang yang bahkan tidak tahu harus berlindung kepada siapa.

"Kalian benar – benar tidak mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu – ragu. Ia pun mendekati hyung – hyungnya dengan langkah pelan sambil membawa plastik yang berisi beberapa kotak susu coklat. Ia mengeluarkan semua kotak susu tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku memang tidak membeli ini di supermarket hyung.. tapi rasanya sangat enak kok.. Kalian harus mencobanya.." jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman polos. Lagi – lagi seluruh hyungnya hanya diam dan menundukkan wajah bersalah mereka.

"Apa kalian takut ini sudah kadaluarsa? Hahaha.. tenang saja hyung.. Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi.." Kyuhyun terus berceloteh sendiri dengan tawa riangnya, "Apa kalian ingin aku mencobanya terlebih dahulu? Baiklah.." Kyuhyun mengambil satu kotak susu dan membukanya, lalu ia pun meminumnya.

"Hmmm.. mashita! Kalian harus benar – benar mencobanya hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada seluruh hyungnya. Namun, senyum itu semakin lama semakin memudar. "Baiklah.. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar sekarang.. kalian minum saja jika mau.. Selamat malam hyung.." Kyuhyun mulai bergerak pergi.

Tiba – tiba seluruh hyungnya mengambil susu coklat tersebut dan meminumnya sekaligus hingga habis. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu, hanya dapat memandang takjub.

"Waaaah! Bagaimana hyung bisa meminum secepat itu? Susu coklat memang sangat enak, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menghabiskannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu.." Kyuhyun membelalak takjub dengan wajah polosnya yang kekanak – kanakan. Ia pun mengambil susu coklat miliknya dan mencoba meminumnya seperti yang dilakukan hyung – hyung nya. Alhasil…

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Kyuhyun tersedak hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Kyu.. Gwenchana?!" Siwon langsung mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menepuk – nepuk pundaknya.

"Uhuk.. Aku tidak apa – apa hyung.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun memukul – mukul dadanya sendiri, berusaha mengatasi rasa tersedaknya.

Siwon yang sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun, langsung memeluknya erat dan menepuk – nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Siwon hyung.." Kyuhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Padahal, Siwon adalah orang yang paling membencinya akhir – akhir ini. Namun, sekarang tiba – tiba Siwon memeluknya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau dari mana saja? Tidak tahukah berapa lama kami menunggumu di sini? Tidak tahukah betapa khawatirnya kami di sini menunggumu? Kenapa kau baru pulang semalam ini?" Siwon yang masih mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala sang maknae.

"Kalian menungguku? Sengaja menungguku?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak percaya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, sampai – sampai kalian menungguku hingga semalam ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut – takut. "Mianhe…" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di balik dekapan Siwon.

"Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.." Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk, beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Siwon. Ia menatap bingung seluruh tatapan hyungnya yang begitu hangat. "Kenapa kalian selalu membuatku bingung? Kenapa sikap kalian padaku selalu berubah – ubah?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara pelan dan wajah polosnya.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun – ah.. Jeongmal mianhe Kyuhyun - ah.. Mianhe.." Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun, kali ini pelukannya lebih erat, bahkan membuat Kyuhyun sulit bergerak. Sangat terlihat rasa bersalah di mata Siwon yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Hyung.. Kalian kenapa? Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu? Tenanglah hyung.. Berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin dan semua akan baik – baik saja.. Jangan menangis seperti ini.." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Siwon dengan lembut.

Hal ini justru membuat seluruh hyungnya, terutama Siwon, menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa maknae mereka, yang selama ini bekerja pontang panting kesana kemari sendirian, dengan penyakitnya yang terkadang kambuh, dan harus mengurusi appa nya yang pemabuk dan terus memukulinya, ditambah dituduh sebagi 'pencuri ibu orang' oleh seluruh hyungnya, dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa 'semua akan baik – baik saja'. Kenapa kata – kata itu harus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, yang bahkan untuk sekolah pun harus memohon beasiswa ke sana kemari. Kenapa kata – kata 'semua akan baik – baik saja' harus keluar dari mulutnya, yang jelas – jelas hidupnya tidak pernah baik – baik saja! Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menenangkan seluruh hyung – hyungnya.. Kata – kata itu seharusnya dikeluarkan oleh mereka, sebagai hyungnya, untukmu Kyu..

"Mianhe Kyu.." Siwon masih terus meminta maaf dengan uraian air mata.

"Ada apa hyung? Tenang lah.. Jika ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku.." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kami semua sudah melihat bahwa ternyata kau.."

"Siwon – ah!" Leeteuk segera memutus kata – kata Siwon dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Wae hyung? Tidak apa – apa Siwon hyung, teruskan saja kata – katamu.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan penasaran.

Siwon menatap Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah mendengar seluruh pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan ommanya di parkiran saat itu.

"Bahwa ternyata kau.." Siwon tampak berpikir, " Bahwa ternyata kau adalah penari yang sangat baik.. Maafkan kami sudah pernah memarahimu saat latihan menari.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan aneh. "Begitukah? Hanya itu? Hyung menangis hanya karena itu?" Kyuhyun masih menatap heran hyungnya.

"Iya Kyu.. Mianhe.." Eunhyuk juga angkat bicara. Tatapan matanya pada Kyuhyun juga terlalu dalam, jika alasannya hanya sekedar mengenai 'menari'. Seluruh hyungnya benar – benar ingin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun mengenai seluruh perilaku mereka selama ini, tapi tatapan Leeteuk pada mereka betul – betul mengatakan 'jangan katakan itu sekarang!'.

"Kyuhyun – ah.. bisa kau tutup matamu sebentar?" Ryeowook bertanya tiba – tiba.

"Wae?" Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya lebih lanjut, tangan Sungmin sudah menutup rapat kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Wae hyung?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"1.. 2.. 3..! Saengil Chukkae! Selamat ulang tahun Kyu!" Sebuah Kue tart telah terpajang di hadapan Kyuhyun lengkap dengan lilinnya.

"Walapun terlambat sehari, kami tetap ingin merayakannya.. Selamat ulang tahun maknae!" Kangin berteriak semangat.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap diam kue tart di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi senang sedikit pun. Tidak lama setelah itu, kedua matanya mulai memerah. Maknae mereka mulai menangis.

"Kyu.. kau menangis?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa kedua matanya basah, langsung segera menyekanya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun pun berubah dingin.

"Aku tidak suka…" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo Kyu tiup lilinnya.." Sungmin berkata dengan riang. Tidak ada satu pun hyungnya yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi dingin sambil menatap kue tart itu.

"Ayo Kyu.. tiup lilinnya!" Donghae tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK SUKA!" Kyuhyun menepis kue tart yang ada di tangan Ryeowook hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kyu.." Ryeowook terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan seluruh hyungnya.

Ryeowook dan Donghae langsung membersihkan kue tart yang jatuh di lantai. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua hyungnya itu, langsung menyadari seberapa jahat tindakannya barusan.

"Hyung.. mianhe.." Kedua mata Kyuhyun kembali memerah, "Aku.. Aku hanya benci dengan hari ulang tahunku..Sangat benci.." Kyuhyun mengoceh dengan terbata – bata. "Aku ke kamar dulu hyung.." Kyuhyun pun segera pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan hyung – hyung nya yang sebenarnya mengetahui alasan dari tindakan Kyuhyun. Adik kecilnya tentu membenci hari ulang tahunnya, hari dimana ia ditinggalkan sang omma sendirian di pasar malam. Tentu saja ia membencinya.

.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin pun segera menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Masih terlihat air mata yang menghiasi pipinya. Sungmin pun segera mengusap lembut pipi dongsaeng terkecilnya. Ia pun membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe.." Sungmin mengelus kepala sang maknae dengan senyum tulus.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan, kecuali Sungmin yang masih mandi.

"Kyu.. mianhe.." Ryeowook berkata dengan hati – hati sambil meletakkan masakannya di meja.

"Gwenchana.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Justru sejak tadi aku terus berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya aku meminta maaf pada kalian atas perbuatanku semalam" Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu hyungnya, "Itu terlalu kasar, iya kan?, mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"gwencana.." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada sang magnae yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sekarang makanlah ini Kyu.." Ryeowook menyodorkan suatu mangkuk kecil dengan sayuran berwarna hujau di dalamnya.

"Ini apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya keheranan dengan makanan yang baru saja ia lihat pertama kali seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa? Kau belum pernah memakannya sekali pun?" Donghae bertanya keheranan.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk – ngaduk isi mangkuk tersebut.

"Ini adalah sup rumput laut. Apakah kau belum pernah memakannya sebelumnya?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan keheranan.

"Ah! Aku pernah melihatnya di TV.. Biasanya sup ini akan dimasak saat ada salah satu keluarganya yang berulang tahun bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan hyung – hyungnya yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Appa tidak pandai memasak, jadi aku tidak pernah dibuatkan makanan seperti ini saat ulang tahun. Aaah, jadi seperti ini bentuknya…" Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira dan menyendokkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya, sedangkan seluruh hyung nya hanya dapat memandangnya dengan iba. "Wah, mashita! Apakah ini hanya boleh dimasak saat ada yang ulang tahun saja? Bagaimana jika aku ingin memakannya lagi besok?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Hahaha.. aku akan selalu siap membuatkannya untukmu, Kyu.. Kau boleh meminta kapan saja padaku.." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mak.." Leeteuk yang baru saja ingin mengajak makan para dongsaenganya, tiba – tiba dikagetkan dengan teriakan Sungmin dari ruang tengah.

"IGE MWOYA?" Sungmin berteriak keras sekali.

.

Seluruh member pun langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Sungmin – ah?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah kaget.

"Lihat! Ige mwoya?!" Sungmin menunjuk layar televisi dengan wajah shock.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Wah maaf banget yaa baru update lagii**

**Soalnya emang akses internet di tempat kkn susah banget**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**Terima kasih buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat reviewnya:D**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 17 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Kyuhyun Pembohong Besar/ Apa – apaan ini!/ Lakukan saja janji yang telah kalian buat padaku/ Kau bebas sekarang.. tanpa aku.. ahjumma/ _Gomawo ahjussi sudah membantuku, annyeong/_ Apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini?/ Ini semua tidak hanya berdampak padamu, tapi juga pada kami! Super Junior!/

.

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 18**

**.**

"IGE MWOYA?" Sungmin berteriak keras sekali.

Seluruh member pun langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Sungmin – ah?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah kaget.

"Lihat! Ige mwoya?" Sungmin menunjuk layar televisi dengan wajah shock.

"Kyu.." Seluruh hyung nya menoleh pada sang maknae yang berdiri kaku dengan tatapan yang masih tetap fokus pada layar televisI.

.

"**Kyuhyun Pembohong Besar"**

"**Kyuhyun ternyata hanyalah anak dari pegawai pabrik yang terkena PHK**

**Pada saat usia 5 tahun, Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai penyapu jalan**

**10 tahun Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai pengisi Bensin dan Pengantar Koran**

**Kyuhyun menerima beasiswa 100% dari SMA Shinhwa**

**Kyuhyun TIDAK MUNGKIN anak dari Nyonya Dae Hee"**

**.**

"Kyu.." Donghae berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan menutup kedua telinga Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. "Kyuhyun lihat aku! Tolong hanya tatap kedua mataku!" Donghae berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengar lebih lanjut berita menyakitkan ini.

"Itu benar hyung.." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara bergetar, "Berita itu benar..Semuanya benar.." Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah.." Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Seolah – olah tidak ingin dongsaeng kecilnya terluka sedikit pun.

Siwon yang dari tadi terdiam fokus mendengarkan berita hingga tuntas, akhirnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Kyuhyun pun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan senyuman tipis di balik pelukan Donghae.

Siwon pun hanya dapat menggeleng dengan wajah menahan amarah serta rasa tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin.." Siwon masih terus menggeleng dengan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Tiba – Tiba.. BRAK!

"Apa – apaan ini!" Manajer hyung datang dengan membawa Koran di tangannya sambil marah – marah pada artikel yang terpampang di dalamnya. "Kyuhyun – ah.. gwenchana?" Manajer hyung terlihat sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara dan anggukan pelan.

"Aku baik – baik saja hyung.." Kyuhyun berbisik pada Donghae yang sedari tadi masih memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan memberikan senyuman khasnya pada hyung tampannya ini. Ia ingin meyakinkannya bahwa ia benar – benar baik – baik saja.

Siwon merebut Koran dari tangan Manajernya, dan membacanya sekilas. "Aku tidak percaya ini.. Tidak mungkin.." Siwon bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang ,ia langsung mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar dorm.

.

Di lorong dorm mereka, Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun hingga membentur tembok.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Siwon berteriak keras sambil melemparkan Koran itu ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Inikah yang kau maksud sebagai caramu Kyu?!" Siwon mencengkram kaos yang melekat pada tubuh dongsaeng nya itu. Namun, sang dongsaeng hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah. "Jawab aku CHO KYUHYUN! Berikan penjelasan mengenai semua ini!" Siwon semakin berteriak.

Tatapan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada mata Siwon sekarang sedikit teralih pada sosok yang berlari kecil mendekati pintu dorm mereka. Wanita itu memasang wajah yang tak kalah khawatir dengan manajer mereka tadi. Ia juga menggenggam erat Koran yang sama dengan Koran yang baru saja mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu menatap lekat mata lelah Kyuhyun, yang masih berada dalam cengkraman Siwon.

"Ini kah yang kau maksudkan?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan wajah khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Siwon dengan tangan putihnya, dengan begitu barulah Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan saja janji yang telah kalian buat padaku. Dengan begitu, semua ini tidak akan sia – sia" Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum lelahnya pada Siwon dan sang omma. Ia pun langsung berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Kyuhyun – ah.." Sang omma memanggil sang anak dengan suara pelan dan nada khawatir.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan sedikit badannya pada sang omma tanpa menatap kedua mata sang omma, "Kau bebas sekarang.. tanpa aku.. ahjumma.." Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam dorm dan meninggalkan Siwon dan sang omma.

Setelah memasuki dorm, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu dorm. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Tiba – tiba handphone di sakunya berdering.

"_Yoboseo, Shin Min Chul ahjussi.."_

…_._

"_Hasilnya seperti yang kuinginkan, gomawo.."_

…_._

"_Kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk menerima akibatnya"_

…_._

"_Mianhe.. Mianhe ahjussi, karena golden voice yang kau bangga – banggakan justru berakhir seperti ini"_

…

"_Baiklah, jika ada apa – apa aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku kan selalu menyimpan kartu namamu"_

…_._

"_Gomawo ahjussi sudah membantuku, annyeong"_

Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia pun memukul – mukul dadanya, seakan – akan udara yang bersarang di paru – parunya sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa di hadapannya sedari tadi sudah berdiri sang leader dengan wajah dingin.

"Appo?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada sinis, namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Sejak kapan hyung berdiri di sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut – takut. Leeteuk hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Leeteuk, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarnya. Namun, saat tubuhnya berpapasan dengan hyung tertuanya, tangan hangat Leeteuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini?" Leeteuk bertanya pelan.

"Jika hyung sudah mendengar semuanya, tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada yang lainnya.. biarkan ini menjadi rahasia diantara kita berempat.." Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Yang perlu kau ingat.. Ini semua tidak hanya berdampak padamu, tapi juga pada kami! Super Junior!" Leeteuk berbicara dengan nada dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam kaku.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Keesokan paginya

Aku sudah bersiap akan pergi ke sekolah. Setelah kugendong tas sekolahku di punggung, aku langsung menuju ruang makan. Tapi saat kulewati ruang tengah, kulihat ada selimut dan bantal di sofa. Apakah ada tamu yang menginap semalam?

Pertanyaanku terjawab. Kulihat tamu itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. 'Apa yang sedang omma lakukan di sini?' Aku hanya berdiri diam di pintu ruang makan.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu? Duduklah di sini.." Donghae hyung menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

Aku berjalan pelan ke kursi yang sudah disediakan Donghae hyung tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada omma.

"Aku sudah memasakkan sarapan untuk kalian! Ayo makanlah yang banyak.." Omma tersenyum dengan riang.

"Waah.. kenapa omma masak banyak makanan? Ini terlalu banyak omma.." Siwon menyela perkataan sang omma dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Kyunie… Makanlah yang banyak.. makanlah apapun yang kau mau.." Omma berkata dengan sangat lembut kepadaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar omma memanggilku 'Kyunie'.. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilku seperti itu. Senang sekali.. hatiku berdegup kencang.. Omma akhirnya memanggilku kembali..

Tapi semua ini sudah terlambat. Aku sudah memulainya, aku sudah memulai jalanku. Omma harus bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sekarang.. tanpa ada aku..

"Aku sudah terlambat.. aku akan makan di sekolah saja.. Terima kasih atas tawarannya AHJUMMA" ucapku dingin. Seluruh hyungku spontan memandang tak percaya atas respon yang telah kuberikan pada omma.

"Kyu… ige mwoya?" Siwon bergantian memandangku dan omma.

"Wae?" Aku membuat tampang polos.

"Tidakkah kau merasa keterlaluan?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Keterlaluan? Di mana letak keterlaluan yang kau maksud hyung? Aku hanya memanggil ommamu dengan sebutan ahjumma.. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu caraku memanggilnya? Hyung – hyung yang lain juga memanggilnya dengan cara yang sama.. Dia ommamu hyung, dan hanya seorang ahjumma bagiku", Aku berkata dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat. Seluruh hyungku memandangku shock.

"Kyu.. dia ommamu.. Kita semua tahu itu.." Siwon hyung berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Omma? Mwo? Hahaha.." Aku tertawa sambil memegang perutku, "Ada apa dengan kalian? Tidak kusangka hyung akan berkata seperti itu.. Sudah lebih dari sebulan lamanya kalian memusuhiku hanya karena aku mengaku – ngaku bahwa nyonya Dae Hee adalah omma ku..bahwa aku telah merebut ommamu.." Aku terdiam sejenak, dan memandang kedua telapak tanganku, "Kalian sudah mendengar sendiri kan berita mengenai diriku? 5 tahun aku bekerja sebagai penyapu jalan.. Kalian lihat telapak tanganku ini? Bagaimana bisa anak laki – laki dengan tangan sekasar ini bisa memiliki ibu secantik nyonya Dae Hee? Aku rasa tidak mungkin.. hahaha" Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri dengan miris.

"Kyunie.." Omma memanggilku pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Ah! Ahjumma.. tolong berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.. Hanya ommaku yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu.." Aku memandang dingin satu – satunya wanita di hadapanku, "Dan omma yang kukenal sudah pergi 14 tahun yang lalu, dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi.."

Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku pada hyung – hyungku, "Aku pergi hyung.." Aku hanya tersenyum kepada seluruh hyungku tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada omma.

,

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, Jae Won hyung mengantarku.

"Hyung.. bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu.

"Kau mau meminta apa Kyu?" Tanya Jae won hyung penasaran.

"Aku ingin meminta seluruh tabunganku hyung, boleh kan?" Kyuhyun menatap sang manajer yang sedang menyetir dengan takut – takut.

"Semuanya?" Jae won hyung terkejut.

"Iya hyung.. semuanya.." Kyuhyun menjawab untuk memastikan keraguan sang manajer.

"Itu jumlah yang sangat besar Kyu.. Mau kau apakan semua itu?"

"Aku ingin memberikan semuanya pada appa.." Aku terdiam sejenak, "Aku ingin appa tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini.. jadi, aku ingin appa membangun sebuah rumah di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Korea.. dan memulai hidup barunya di rumah itu dengan bahagia" Aku menatap kosong keluar jendela, "Kurasa appa akan selalu bahagia tanpa keberadaanku"

"Kyu.." Jae won hyung menatapku nanar.

"Kau bisa memberikannya padaku kan hyung?"

"Tidak." Jae Won hyung menjawab dengan tegas.

"Wae?! Itu uangku hyung.. aku tentu bisa mengambilnya kapanpun yang ku mau!" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Dengarkan aku Kyuhyun! Kau mendapatkan semua itu dengan susah payah.. aku tidak mau jika pada akhirnya kau memberikan segalanya pada appamu.. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki simpanan untuk dirimu sendiri.. Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun!" Jae Won hyung balas membentakku.

"Aku kan bisa bekerja lebih giat lagi dan mendapatkan tabunganku kembali.. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkanlah aku memberikan seluruh gajiku pada appa, hyung.. Aku ingin appa juga dapat merasakan hidup mewah seperti omma.."

"Omma? Maksudmu nyonya Dae Hee?!" Jae Won hyung terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Sudahlah.. Berikan saja seluruh tabunganku! Sore nanti aku harap hyung sudah menyiapkannya dan dapat mengantarku ke rumah appa…" Sikapku langsung berubah dingin. Jae won hyung hanya bisa menatapku melalui kaca spion depan.

.

Sore harinya

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku langsung diantar menemui appa oleh Jae Won hyung. Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil yang telah kami tinggali belasan tahun.

"Appa.." Aku mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil appa ku.

"Masuk.." Terdengar suara appa dari dalam. Aku pun membuka pintu perlahan.

Saat kulihat appa sedang menonton televisi yang menyiarkan berita tentang diriku, 'Kyuhyun Pembohong Besar! Anak yang Gila Harta!'

Aku pun langsung mengambil remote dan mengganti siarannya menjadi siaran olah raga.

"Kenapa appa menonton hal – hal tidak penting seperti itu? Hahaha.. Acara olah raga lebih menarik bukan?" Aku mencoba tertawa pada Appa.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya appa dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada appa.." Aku memberikan buku tabunganku pada Appa. Appa pun membukanya dan menatapku lekat.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" Appa masih bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Buatlah sebuah rumah yang bagus di manapun appa mau, asalkan jangan di Korea.. Mulailah hidup baru di sana.. Carilah pekerjaan yang membuat appa senang.. Lupakan segala kesusahan yang pernah kita lalui dan mulailah hidup bahagia appa.." Aku mengusap lembut tangan appa, "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku di mana appa akan tinggal nanti, dengan begitu aku tidak akan bisa menemui appa lagi.. Aku tahu appa membenciku.. Akan lebih baik bagimu untuk pergi jauh dariku bukan? Dengan begitu, pergilah jauh – jauh dari Korea dan hiduplah dengan sehat dan bahagia, appa.. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.." Aku mengatakannya dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Appa hanya diam dan tidak merespon apapun seluruh perkataanku.

"Masa kontrak rumah ini akan habis minggu depan, appa.. Mau tidak mau appa harus segera keluar dari rumah ini.." Aku kembali meneruskan kata – kataku, " Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, appa.. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini.. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu sehat dan hidup dengan lebih bahagia.. Janji appa?"

Appa masih tetap terdiam. Pipi ku sudah mulai basah dengan tetesan air mata yang sudah tak bisa kubendung.

"Appa.. kenapa kau diam saja?" Aku kembali bertanya pada appa, " Kau dapat berjanji padaku untuk dapat hidup dengan sehat dan bahagia kan appa? Kau harus berjanji padaku.. dengan begitu, aku dapat merelakanmu untuk pergi.. Janji kan appa?" Aku terus memohon pada appa untuk merespon permintaan janjiku. Dengan terpaksa, aku menarik tangan appa dan mengalungkan kelingkingku pada kelingking appa dengan paksa, "Janji! Kau sudah berjanji padaku appa.." Aku tersenyum lembut pada appa.

"Aku harus segera pulang ke dorm.." Aku menatap appa dalam, "Boleh aku memelukmu sekali saja? Pelukan salam perpisahan.."

Appa hanya duduk terdiam tanpa meresponku. Tidak mau menunggu lama, aku segera memeluk appa dengan erat dan menangis diam – diam, "Appa.. terima kasih atas segalanya..Mianhe.. Mianhe.. Mianhe.. Saranghaeyo.." Aku berbisik di telinga appa.

Aku tidak mau appa melihatku menangis, jadi aku segera berdiri dan berlari keluar. Namun, di ambang pintu, aku berteriak, "Ingat janjimu padaku appa! Kau harus selalu ingat itu.." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan appa dan langsung naik ke van.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Jae Won POV

Di van

Tiba – tiba pintu samping terbuka. Kyuhyun pun masuk dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap keluar jendela, aku tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Kau menangis Kyu?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Anio." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi? memukulimu lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali meneteskan air matanya, "Aku belum pernah melihat appa seperti ini.. Dia terlihat begitu hangat.. Bahkan, aku dapat memeluknya setelah sekian lama, hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis, "Tapi, kenapa appa bersikap seperti ini di saat aku harus menjauhkannya dari kehidupanku? Wae?!"

.

**To Be Continued**

**Sebelumnya Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin dulu ya para readers **** Mohon maaf kalau dalam penyampaian cerita kadang ada yang kurang berkenan**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai dengan chapter 18**

**Dan Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Maaf, maaf, maaf bangeet**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 18 nya yaa **

**Jangan bosen – bosen ikutin FF ini yaa**

**Diusahain chapter 19 akan diupdate minggu depan..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : Please, Don't Leave Me Alone **

**Genre : Brothership and Family**

**Rating : Fiction K+ **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, Jungwon, Yoon Shi Yoon, Kim Bum, Lee Hong Ki, Onew, Song Jong Ki**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Not YAOI. It's pure friendship, brothership, and complicated family relationship.**

**Summary : **Karena aku ingin melindunginya../ Apakah bisa kau memikirkan sedikit saja mengenai dirimu sendiri?/ Setidaknya bicarakan hal ini dengan tuan Lee So Man, hyung../ Leeteuk hyung benar – benar keterlaluan!/ Aku tidak akan tampil tanpa Kyuhyun!/ Kenapa kau menghancurkan segalanya?!/ Anak Sialan?!

**.**

"**Please, Don't Leave Me Alone" part 19**

**.**

Jae Won POV

Di van

Tiba – tiba pintu samping terbuka. Kyuhyun pun masuk dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap keluar jendela, aku tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Kau menangis Kyu?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Anio." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi? memukulimu lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali meneteskan air matanya, "Aku belum pernah melihat appa seperti ini.. Dia terlihat begitu hangat.. Bahkan, aku dapat memeluknya untuk pertama kali, hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis, "Tapi, kenapa appa bersikap seperti ini di saat aku harus menjauhkannya dari kehidupanku? Wae?" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan kemarahannya dengan tangisan.

"Lalu, kau sedih dengan hal itu? Jika kau sedih kenapa kau melakukannya?" Aku kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan hati – hati.

"Karena aku ingin melindunginya.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah lelah, "Appa akan menjadi santapan para wartawan di luar sana. Mereka akan terus menerus mengincar appa sebagai sumber utama yang dapat menjelaskan mengenai berita itu.." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak boleh terjadi apapun dengan appa.. Cukup namaku saja yang tercemar.. Sudah cukup aku mempersulit hidup appa.." Kyuhyun kemudian menatapku dalam, "Yang kulakukan sudah benar kan, hyung?"

Aku terdiam. Tanpa disadari tanganku mulai mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Kuberikan senyuman lembutku padanya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa anak muda di hadapanku ini dapat memiliki pemikiran sedewasa ini. Kejadian hari ini benar – benar membuatku terkagum dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apakah bisa kau memikirkan sedikit saja mengenai dirimu sendiri? Kau juga perlu menjaga dirimu Kyuhyun.."

"Aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkan diriku sendiri.. Bahkan aku tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan kuhadapi esok hari.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya.

"Aku janji akan selalu di sini bersamamu.." Kugenggam erat tangannya dan tersenyum yakin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapku dan tidak merespon apapun.

Jae won POV end

.

Author POV

Di Dorm

Saat Kyuhyun dan Jae Won memasuki dorm, seluruh member sedang bersantai dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang menonton TV, Siwon sedang berkutat dengan laptop nya, Ryeowook sedang bermain piano, Yesung sedang tidur di kamarnya, bahkan Leeteuk dan Sungmin sedang bermain game di komputernya.

"Hyung.. kenapa kalian berada di sini? Bukankah biasanya sore hari seperti ini kalian masih sibuk dengan schedule kalian masing – masing?" Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Rata – rata dari mereka membatalkan kontrak dengan kami.." Eunhyuk menjawab, "Bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak boleh melakukan secara sepihak seperti ini! Iya kan Leeteuk hyung? Kita harus membicarakan ini semua dengan tuan Lee So Man.." Eunhyuk tiba – tiba berdiri dan mendekati Leeteuk dengan ekspresi kesal.

Leeteuk hanya diam dan terus berkonsentrasi dengan games nya.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna daripada hanya berkutat dengan game mu itu? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu hyung.." Eunhyuk terlihat semakin kesal dan langsung menutup laptop sang leader dengan kasar.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Leeteuk akhirnya menatap mata Eunhyuk dengan dingin, "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?! Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini!" Leeteuk membalas teriakan Eunhyuk dengan teriakan pula.

"Setidaknya bicarakan hal ini dengan tuan Lee So Man, hyung.." Eunhyuk berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"Ia pun tidak dapat melakukan apapun.." Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Berita sialan itu terlalu hebat! Dalam sekejap menghancurkan segalanya! Kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun sampai berita itu mereda.. Dan hal itu terjadi jika ada yang akan meredakannya." Leeteuk terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat dan berbicara dengan penuh penekanan di tiap perkataannya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat membisu dan tak berani menatap mata sang leader.

"Kau tidak dapat menyalahkannya hyung! Dia justru korban dari semua ini.." Sungmin ikut membentak sang leader sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun.

" Hahaha.. Benar. Dia adalah korbannya." Leeteuk tertawa sinis dan memandang dingin pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm sambil membanting pintu dorm.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri kaku dan tersirat ketegangan di wajahnya.

"Leeteuk hyung benar – benar keterlaluan!" Donghae mulai angkat bicara, "Jangan terlalu ambil pusing dengan kelakuannya, dia memang agak sensitive akhir – akhir ini.." Donghae datang mendekati Kyuhyun dan melepaskan tas ransel yang masih menempel di punggungnya, "Ayo kita bermain game Kyu!" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Siwon.

"Hai hyung!" Kyuhyun menyapa Siwon dengan tampang polosnya.

Siwon hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi sedih bercampur bersalah.

"Heii.. ekspresi apa ini?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya sehingga wajahnya tidak berada jauh dari wajah Siwon, "Bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang ingin kulihat atas segala tindakan yang telah kulakukan.." Kyuhyun berbisik pada Siwon dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, "Tersenyumlah hyung.. Kau tampan saat tersenyum.." Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher hyung tampannya itu sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya kepalanya dan kepala Siwon bertabrakan..

"Auuu.. Appoo.." Kyuhyun mengusap – usap kepalanya sendiri dan menatap wajah Siwon yang juga kesakitan, "Hahahahaha…" Kyuhyun justru tertawa geli dengan ulahnya sendiri, "Mianhe hyung.. Apakah sangat sakit?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala sang hyung nya dengan lembut.

"Appo.. Tingkahmu kekanak – kanakan sekali Kyu.." Siwon pun memunculkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun. Sang maknae pun kembali tertawa geli mengingat tingkahnya barusan.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Malam harinya di dorm

Keadaan lebih sepi dari biasanya. Ditambah omma menjadi sering berkunjung ke dorm akhir – akhir ini. Entah apa maksud omma untuk sering datang ke dorm, tetapi semakin sering aku melihatnya, semakin bingung bagaimana aku harus berperilaku padanya.

"Hyung.. Aku punya cerita lucu! Dengarkan baik – baik yaa.." Aku mencoba memecahkan suasana, "Suatu hari ada seekor kura – kura dan seekor ulat bulu…" Belum selesai aku bercerita, Eunhyuk hyung sudah menyela..

"Bagaimana bisa ulat bulu dan kura – kura berteman? Habitat mereka kan tidak sama.." Eunhyuk hyung berbicara dengan muka serius.

"Apakah penting membahasnya sekarang? Konteks kita saat ini adalah cerita lucu hyung.. Pertanyaanmu terlalu serius.." Aku membalas ucapan Eunhyuk hyung dengan santai, " Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi yaa.. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan sangat jauh hingga si ulat bulu kelelahan. Akhirnya kura – kura menawarkan sang ulat bulu untuk naik ke punggungnya. Ternyata saat ulat bulu itu naik ke atas punggung sang kura – kura, sudah ada siput di atas sana.. Dan kalian tahu apa yang siput katakan pada ulat bulu saat itu?" Aku bertanya dengan ekspresi yang heboh. Heboh sendiri tepatnya, karena setiap hyungku tetap berwajah lesu.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh siput? Hei.. hyung! Kalian benar – benar tidak mau tahu? Ini sangat lucu hyung…" Aku mulai terlihat kesal dengan sikap hyung – hyung nya.

"Baiklah.. Apa yang siput itu katakan?" Shindong hyung bertanya dengan wajah penasaran yang dibuat – buat.

"Okee.. Siap – siap ya! Ini sangat lucu.. Dengarkan baik – baik, hyung! Siput itu mengatakan pada ulat bulu itu saat naik ke punggung kura – kura, bahwa ia harus mempercepat geraknya saat naik, karena kura – kura itu berjalan dengan cepat.. Hahahahaha" Aku tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil memukul – mukul meja dengan telapak tanganku, "Hahahaha.. ini sangat lucu hyung! Kenapa tidak ada dari kalian yang tertawa? Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Bagaimana bisa siput itu mengatakan bahwa kura – kura berjalan dengan cepat? Itu pasti karena siput berjalan lebih lambat dari kura – kura itu.. Iya kan hyung? Hahahaha.. Ini sangat lucu hyung.." Aku terus tertawa sampai akhirnya menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari hyung nya yang ikut tertawa, "Apakah tidak lucu? Ini terlihat lucu bagiku.. Pasti nilai humor kalian di bawah rata – rata.." Aku bergumam dengan ekspresi kesal .

"Wajah kesalmu itu justru lebih lucu dari cerita ulat bulumu itu, Kyu.." Donghae tersenyum kepadaku.

"Cerita ulat bulu itu juga lucu kok.. hahaha" Tiba – tiba tawa wanita yang duduk di sebelah Siwon hyung terdengar di telingaku. Wajahku yang mulanya sedikit tersenyum, langsung berubah menjadi dingin. Dan suasana pun kembali hening. Aku pun yang sedari tadi mencoba memecah suasana menjadi bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan.." Jae Won hyung mulai bersuara, "Besok malam kalian ditawari untuk tampil di Acara special Music Bank.."

"Wow? Benarkah hyung? Kita ditawari tampil di sana?" Eunhyuk hyung terdengar sangat antusias.

"Iya.. Tapi.." Jae Won hyung menghela napas dan menatapku, "Mereka meminta kalian tampil tanpa Kyuhyun.."

"Mwo?" Sungmin hyung terlihat kaget.

"Mereka tidak mau Kyuhyun tampil.. Jadi, aku belum memberi keputusan apakah kalian akan tampil atau tidak besok, bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalian ingin tetap tampil tanpa Kyuhyun atau tidak tampil sama sekali? Aku menyerahkan segalanya pada kalian.." Jae Won hyung berbicara dengan sangat hati – hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau harus segera menyetujuinya.. tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi.." Aku menatap wajah Jae Won hyung dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak akan tampil tanpa Kyuhyun!" Donghae berbicara dengan tegas.

"Mwo? Hyung.. ini kesempatan baik! Kalian semua harus tampil.."

"Kita harus tetap professional.. Kita akan tampil besok malam!" Leeteuk hyung berkata dengan tegasnya.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri? Aku tidak akan bersedia tampil jika Kyuhyun tidak ikut!" Donghae hyung teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku juga!" Sungmin hyung menyetujui ucapan Donghae.

"Hyung! Apa – apaan ini? Aku tidak apa – apa hyung.. Jangan mempersulit keadaan yang sudah ada.. Tampillah bersama yang lain.. oke?" Aku mencoba membujuk kedua hyungku.

"Shireo!" ucap Donghae dan Sungmin hyung bersamaan.

"Hyung… Jangan seperti ini.. Jebbal.." Aku memasang wajah memelasku.

"Kami baru akan tampil jika kau ikut tampil bersama kami!" Donghae hyung terlihat sedikit emosi.

"Hyung! Apa judul berita itu kurang jelas terdengar di telingamu?! Aku pembohong besar! Aku perebut ibu orang! Aku hanya anak yang gila harta! Apa hal itu kurang jelas bagimu?!" Aku sedikit berteriak, "Bagaimana bisa mereka memperbolehkanku tampil hyung? Itu sama saja memilih untuk mengalami rugi besar. Para penonton yang datang pasti akan menghancurkan studio saat melihatku tampil! Apakah sekarang kau sudah mengerti keadaannya, hyung?"Donghae dan Sungmin hyung hanya terdiam sambil berpikir..

"Tampillah hyung.. Jebbal.." Aku benar – benar memohon saat ini, "Kumohon.. bantu aku agar aku tidak semakin merasa bersalah atas semua ini.. Jebbal.." Aku sudah hampir putus asa untuk membujuk kedua hyung ku.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Kyu! Berita yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya itulah yang justru sangat berdampak buruk padamu.. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang harus dipersalahkan! Jangan pernah!" Perkataan Sungmin hyung yang penuh emosi itu sukses membuatku tak dapat berkutik. Leeteuk hyung, Siwon hyung, dan omma hanya dapat memandangku dengan makna tertentu.

"Jadi kalian akan tampil kan hyung?" aku tersenyum tipis dan menjauhkan pandanganku dari omma, siwon hyung, dan Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah.." Donghae hyung akhirnya menyetujui, "Tapi aku masih tetap ingin kau ikut tampil bersama kami.. Super Junior berawal dari Leeteuk hyung dan berakhir padamu Kyu.. Jika tidak ada salah satunya, semua akan terasa berbeda.." Donghae hyung benar – benar terlihat sedih.

"Aku akan ada di backstage, hyung.. Aku akan melihat setiap gerak gerik para hyung ku, tanpa ada yang terlewat! Bahkan kalau bisa aku akan ikut menari bersama kalian di backstage.. Bagaimana? Aku masih diperbolehkan ikut sampai backstage kan Jae Won hyung?" Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Jae Won hyung.

"Tentu saja Kyu! Aku akan menemanimu di backstage nanti.." Jae Won hyung tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku pun segera membalas senyumnya.

"Kita akan tetap bernari bersama hyung.. hanya tempatnya saja sedikit berbeda.. Kalian akan tetap tampil kan? Iya kan hyung?"

"Oke!" Sungmin dan Donghae hyung tersenyum menyetujui.

.

Besok malam, di acara Music Bank

Seluruh hyungku langsung memasuki backstage untuk bersiap – siap. Aku dan Jae Won hyung menyusul dari belakang. Para hyungku memberikan hormat dengan cukup formal kepada artis lainnya, aku dan Jae Won hyung pun melakukan hal yang sama. Seluruh hyung ku menerima sambutan baik dari artis lainnya. Namun, seluruh artis yang berada di backstage menatapku dengan tatapan yang menandakan bahwa mereka tidak suka akan kehadiranku.

Lama kelamaan senyum di wajahku memudar karena tak ada respon balik dari mereka. Jae Won hyung yang berada di sampingku dapat merasakan hal yang kurasakan. Ia merangkul pundakku dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Ia pun berbisik, "Jangan takut..". Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, benarkan seperti ini gerakannya?" Ryeowook menunjukkan suatu bagian tarian lagu U dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Iya betul!" Eunhyuk hyung mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Tapi kau harus lebih menambahkan sedikit _power" _

"Baiklah.." Ryeowook mencerna baik – baik tiap kata yang Eunhyuk hyung ucapkan, lalu ia pun mengulang kembali gerakan tersebut.

Semua hyungku terlihat sibuk dengan persiapan penampilan mereka. Tetapi mereka semua terlihat terlalu tegang.

"Donghae hyung!" Aku tiba – tiba menaiki punggung donghae hyung dengan manja.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" Donghae hyung tertawa melihat tingkahku, "Kostumku bisa kusut kalau kau seperti ini." Donghae hyung membelai lembut kepalaku yang tepat menempel di pipinya.

"Hyung.. Jika seperti ini maka aku menjadi ulat bulu dan kau menjadi kura – kuranya.. hahaha" Aku mencoba mengingatkan Donghae hyung dengan cerita lucu yang kemarin kusampaikan.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kura – kura! Mana ada kura – kura setampan aku.." Mendengar komentar Donghae hyung aku pun langsung turun dan meninju pelan lengannya. "Jika kau mau jadi ulat bulu, jangan libatkan aku untuk menjadi kura – kuranya.. oke!" Donghae hyung mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Aiiish! Tidak asyik bercanda denganmu, hyung.." Aku pun mengitari backstage dan menyemangati hyung – hyungku yang lain.

Saat kulihat di sudut kanan, Eunhyuk hyung sedang meminum air mineral dari botol minumnya. Aku pun iseng menyenggol botolnya hingga hyungku tersedak.

"Aish! Cho Kyuhyun! Uhuk.. uhuk.. " Eunhyuk hyung terlihat kesal dengan kelakuanku. Tapi, aku hanya membalas dengan tawa ku yang terkikik.

"Hahahaha.. Gwenchana hyung?" Aku membantu menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung Eunhyuk hyung.

"Gwenchana.." Eunhyuk hyung tersenyum padaku. Aku pun mengambil botol minum yang dipegang Eunhyuk hyung dan meminumnya. Saat kuminum pada teguk ketiga, eunhyuk hyung membalas perbuatanku. Ia mengambil paksa botol tersebut, dan sukses membuat air minum itu masuk ke dalam hidungku. Dengan begitu, refleks air minum yang ada di mulutku tersembur keluar dan mengenai kostum Shindong hyung.

"Oh Shindong hyung.. Mianhe.." Aku segera membersihkan kostum Shindong hyung yang sedikit basah, "Eunhyuk hyung yang membuatku tersedak.. Mianhe hyung.."

"Hahahaha.. Gwenchana Kyu.." Shindong hyung tertawa sambil membantuku membersihkan kostumnya, "Kenapa kalian hanya bermain berdua? Lain kali ajak aku yaa.. hahaha"

"Hahahaha.." Aku dan Eunhyuk hyung ikut tertawa.

Namun, tiba – tiba Leeteuk hyung datang dari sudut ruangan lain dengan tampang kesal. Ia pun langsung mengambil air minum yang ada di tanganku dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke wajahku. Seluruh orang di backstage langsung menatap ke arah kami.

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Otakku terus berpikir bagaimana bisa Leeteuk hyung melakukan ini padaku. Wajahku yang basah sudah mulai bercampur dengan air mataku yang mengalir.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan segalanya?! Ini adalah penampilan yang penting, dan kau dengan entengnya mengotori seragam Shindong? Anak sialan!"

.

**To Be Continued**

**Sebelumnya Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin dulu ya para readers **** Mohon maaf kalau dalam penyampaian cerita kadang ada yang kurang berkenan**

**Seperti biasa, pantengin terus chapter – chapter selanjutnyaa **

**Oiya, sekedar nanya.. menurut kalian FF PDLMA ini terlalu panjang g sih? Takutnya jadi ngebosenin.. Kalau memang terlalu panjang, mungkin author bisa bikin lebih cepat tamat **

**Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai dengan chapter 19**

**Dan Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya:D**

**Maaf masih belum bisa bales review nya satu – satu **** Maaf, maaf, maaf bangeet**

**Tapi jangan bosen – bosen untuk nulis review yaa, kadang menginspirasi author untuk nulis kelanjutannya dan memberi semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya **

**Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter 19 nya yaa **


End file.
